Missing Out
by The Great Gonzales
Summary: Having a content relationship with all of his friends, Sonic feels awkward that he hasn't spoken to his good friend Amy Rose in a while. So what would his reaction be when he suddenly sees her another guy...? Currently being re-done.
1. Out Of My Grasp

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters and themes © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Out of My Grasp 

On a typical, adventure-prone day, I would be running around throughout all of Mobius. Robotnik would be attempting to use some lame-o robot to destroy some city to build his "Eggman Empire", and the gang and I would send his fatass flying into the sky. Sometimes, if we were lucky, the old geezer left us a Chaos Emerald or two as a parting gift.

Unfortunately, today wasn't one of those days.

Walking mindlessly throughout the city is not something that I do on a normal basis; that city being Station Square. It was getting to be about noon downtown, and much to my pleasure not that many people were out. I only had like five people come up to me asking for my autograph. Everybody else just pointed and stared at me.

Things in general have been pretty calm around here. Robotnik hasn't been coming up with any of those oh so original "take over the world" schemes or "kill that damn blue hedgehog" jigs. I inwardly frowned and made a sour face. It irks me to admit that I'd rather fight that Egghead than have nothing to do all day. At least fighting him gave me something to do. He hasn't made an appearance since that last time we fought in Central City.

You would think that with all of this free time to kill that I would probably help the police clean up the streets a little, or more preferably, or hang out with my many friends. Well, to option one– I'm not really too keen in getting into all of that police business. And to option two...well...

My best bud, Tails, was cooped up in his lab again in the Mystic Ruins, remodifying the structure of the X-Tornado... again. Last time I saw, Julie-Su was there helping him.

My ever angry friend, Knuckles, along with my relatively new friend, Kiyoshi Flowlight, were up on Angel Island, both probably loafing around near the Master Emerald... or plotting their revenge for me. A few days ago, I had dared Knux to drink eight two-liter bottles of Coke nonstop. Oh god... he got _so _drunk, the dude kissed Big, which was _hilarious. _He was mad as hell, but for the life of me I couldn't stop laughing. And now Big calls him a "homo" every time he sees him. And then, I gave Kiyoshi's cell number to some girl who asked me for my number, and now that girl won't stop calling him. So now I got two hits out on me. Imagine that, huh?

Tikal and Cream were in the Mystic Ruins' Chao Garden playing with all of those Chao again. Me, I don't really dig the whole take-care-of-a-Chao-thing. Too much work. I mean, even if I had one, it wouldn't be able to keep up with me, making it just extra baggage.

My other two friends, Nagi the Cat and Lumina Flowlight, were at Emerald Coast swimming— the place I just escaped from. It was _horrible_... they had tried to drag me into that dreadful water to teach me how to swim. God, if that ice cream truck hadn't distracted them, I'd be as good as dead.

Walking past Casinopolis, I saw Shadow and Rouge gambling at the slots. Suspicion arose within me. Knuckles had told me how big of a gambler Rouge could be, but I never thought that Shadow was one. Then again, there's a lot of things that I still don't know about him. I shrugged. Oh well.

I chuckled lightly to myself.

I guess you could say that I've been in touch with all of my friends. Well... except for one. My mood darkened a bit. For the past two weeks, for some reason, she's been avoiding me. And I frankly... I don't know why. I didn't yell at her or anything. She's just been acting so weird around me lately. I mean, no tackling hugs? No persistent attempts of a date... or worse, marriage? No painful hits with her hammer? ...No tackling hugs?! I don't understand it...

At first, I just thought that she was sick, and didn't want to show her vulnerability in front of me. So, I worked up the nerve to go to her house a couple of times to try to see what was up with her. Much to my annoyance, each time she blew me off with that, "Sorry Sonic, I'm busy." or "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

What really ticks me off is that I'm the only one she's acting this way around. Everybody else, she's the same 'ol Amy. Same smile. Same vibrant personality. The whole nine yards. Yet, I'm the one getting the cold shoulder. Hell, she approaches Shadow more friendlier than she does to me!

Frustrated, I shook my head, and placed my hands behind my head.

I sighed. "Can't spend the day fuming over one girl, right? I gotta find something to do." My stomach then randomly grumbled. I chuckled. "Finding a meal is first on the list."

I looked around my surroundings and spotted a local lunch diner with my favorite food as the special course– chili dogs.

"Perfect," I grinned widely. "Here's lunch."

I entered the diner and approached the patient otter waiter. After establishing in a hushed conversation that I _was _Sonic the Hedgehog (and not an impersonator), and giving him an autograph for his son and for himself, I placed my reservation for one.

"Right this way, Mr. Hedgehog," the otter waiter said in a staccato-like voice, motioning his sleek tail for me to follow.

I winced a little at him calling me "Mr. Hedgehog". Like how Cream used to call me"Mr. Sonic". It wasn't a big deal, I just don't like being called a mister. The title makes me feel old...

About half-way into the diner, the waiter pointed me to a vacant table against the wall.

I nodded and thanked the otter before I went to take my seat. Just how it was outside, the diner was pretty empty. There was only but a couple of people in here. I glanced at the table in front of mine. It was just Amy with some guy.

...

I cringed as I dared to take a double look. What the hell?! What the _hell _is she doing with another guy?! A deep frown was engraved on my face.

It took everything I had in me to shove down the part of me that just wanted to seize Amy by her shoulders, and question why she talks to some total stranger, and not me! I then paused for a moment. I don't have a clue as to who that guy is, but I can't go jumping to conclusions. For all I know, that could be one of Amy's friends. Or, maybe they helped one or the other out with something.

...But still...

I swiftly dived into my seat before she could notice my appearance. Crouching into my seat, I leaned closer onto the cushion to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So, Kano. I've already told you what I like to do. What about you? "

"Me?", he chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm a real fanatic of soccer. Been playing the sport since I was a little kid. My goal is to make the national soccer team."

Amy giggled. "That must explain that soccer ball you had back at Casinopolis."

He chuckled once more. "I guess."

"Yeah."

I smirked ominously to myself. So Kano was his name. I studied his expression. He had a cocky smirk plastered onto his face, with his hand reached over the table gingerly touching Amy's. I winced. My heart just did a backflip...

For the next ten minutes, I listened in on their chat... while still waiting for my chili dog. (You can bet that I'm never coming back here again.) Frankly, I was disgusted. Their talk was like an interview. Asking each other questions, and the other commenting on it, only in a more relaxed, casual way. Amy gushed at Kano frequently, and Kano kept dazzling her with his cocky smile and "romantic" gestures. I almost gagged.

But that's when things suddenly took a turn for the worst.

Kano grasped Amy's hands into his, and stared at her intently. "Amy..."

Amy looked at him confused. "What is it Kano?" I glared at her in disbelief. Why is she blushing?

"Amy, it's been two weeks since we first met each other. "

Amy nodded. My eyes widened. Two weeks? _Two weeks? _She's been seeing this dude for two weeks?! That's about how long she has been ignoring me!

"Well, I've been thinking," Kano murmured, as gently caressed her hand. He planted a light kiss on it. I threw up in my mouth. "I don't like being just your 'friend' anymore, Ames."

Both Amy and I looked surprised. Does he mean that he doesn't want to be friends with her anymore? I sighed a big, yet silent sigh of relief. I guess I was just overrea–

"I want you to be my girlfriend. Do you want to?"

"_I want you to be my girlfriend. Do you want to?" _Those words echoed in my ear, like some random song that unwillingly got stuck in your head. Angry is how you could describe how I'm feeling right now. Frustrated? Annoyed? Jealous? However bad I was feeling, my heart responded all the same. It felt like it had dropped right out of its socket, and was decaying in my stomach's deadly acids. I clutched my hand against my chest. Why is hurting so bad all of the sudden?

Amy was speechless. Light tears began spill down her cheeks and onto her kiwi green shirt.

"Kano, I-I..."

Don't you say it, Ames.

Kano looked at her intently. "Amy?"

She gulped, as the blush upon her face increased.

My heart was wrenching in fear. The suspense was really getting to me... I almost felt like I was going to spring out of my seat, and jet out of here. This is way more than I bargained for. For crying out loud, all I wanted was a chili dog! Not to witness this...

I grunted. But all of that doesn't matter now. All I know is that she better not say–

"Yes... yes! I want to be," she cried while hugging him from across the table.

For that moment... for that one little moment... my heart had stopped. Meaning that for one second, I was dead. Dead. Why do suddenly feel so empty? Is it just because Amy has a boyfriend? Is it because... her boyfriend isn't me?

Kano smirked, satisfied from their embrace. "I love you." He then leaned in closer to her face.

_That's it. _

I abruptly sped out of the door in a neon blue flash, and began running aimlessly throughout the now crowded downtown streets. I didn't even bother to think about whether Amy saw me or not. Not that I give a shit anymore.

Somehow in a very crude way, this all very funny. I mean, of anybody, Amy Rose falling out of love with me? _Me? _The pink hedgehog who has been following me around since I met her on the Little Planet like... years ago? The same girl who had declared everyday that she would marry me? And now... and now she's fallen in love with some soccer junkie?! What kind of sense does that make?!

Jeez, what a scene to brighten up my day. Not only did I see one of my friends cuddled up with some complete stranger, but on top of that, I never got my chili dog.

I'm never going back to that diner again...

* * *

This is the rewritten version of Chapter 1. I think it's a lot better than before, don't you? XD


	2. What's Wrong With You?

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters and themes © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 2: What's Wrong With You? 

This is ridiculous.

The clock has recently struck noon. That's five hours since eight o' clock. A painfully slow three hundred minutes. An umpteen amount of seconds...wasted. And over one of the most lowly ways of living– gambling. Now granted, I've had my own share of the fun whilst playing a game of poker and Black Jack with Vector and Espio, but I'm not one to go blowing my money in one spot. Especially with more important things out there to spend it on. Nevertheless, it is a disgusting sight. To stand here and watch her go berserk about getting the highest amount of money. I growled. It doesn't make sense for such a beautiful woman to play such an ugly game.

In hopes of earning _some _kind of cash, Rouge, for the seventy-ninth time, pulled that cursed blue lever once more. Thus, the slots then began to roll...

_Coin..._

A small smile cracked upon her pink-glossed lips.

_Coin..._

"Oh yeah baby, two coins in a row!", she exclaimed excitedly. She then crossed her fingers and muttered a small prayer. "Money, don't fail me now!"

I rolled my eyes. Why did I have a bad feeling this was going to end badly?

_Robotnik..._

Both Rouge and I stared blankly at the egg-shaped face that unquestionably was that of Dr. Robotnik. Normally, if two or more coins appear upon the slots, the customer would earn at least a couple hundred coins. However, if Robotnik appears anywhere upon the slots, then all of the money the gambler– er, customer would've earned is erased.

After a few minutes of silence spent staring at the slot machine's results, Rouge finally spoke.

Sighing in contempt, she cursed, "Damn it! One more coin and I would've been swimming in coins! Jeez... guess I'll just have to try again..."

I cringed just at the thought. "The hell you are! We're getting out of here."

Rouge cast me a baffled look. "We're?"

"Who else would I be addressing, Rouge?", I retorted agitated. I grasped her left arm and pulled her up so that she stood beside me. "Now let's leave already. I think you've wasted enough money on this silly toy."

My ivory companion rolled her eyes as she placed her hands at her voluptuous sides.

"Don't be such a drag, Shadow. Think about it! If I could just get one lucky break, then we could be ri—

"I don't care for being rich," I muttered as I proceeded to drag her out of Casinopolis. "And you shouldn't be so obsessive to become it."

She huffed as she tried to escape my firm grasp upon her. As we exited the casino, she made sure to demean me with every single color of the rainbow, but I paid her (and the crazed looks of which we attracted) no mind. As long as we were out of that wretched place.

Once out of the building (and finally calming Rouge down), we began to casually walk down the bustling streets of downtown. The streets were infested with pedestrians and vehicles, most likely due to the fact that is was "lunchtime". Had we left a little earlier, these streets would be practically vacant... just how I preferred it to be.

Frequently, I shifted my gaze over to my suave partner, to make sure she wouldn't ditch me to return to Casinopolis. However, her settle gaze always met mines in a short stare, as if relaying to me that she knew I was watching her. She walked calmly beside me, clad in a turquoise blouse and jean skirt that reached her thighs, along with white sandals. Escaping from her lips was a silent hum, her arms crossed underneath her breasts, and her hips swaying to the upbeat pace of which she was moving.

I stuffed my gloved hands into my black jacket. "Rouge, you really ought to stay away from the slots for a while. You should've seen yourself— stuck on that machine like a flea on a dog. It was a rather sad sight."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, like you're one to talk. I saw you playing poker and Black Jack with Vector and Espio."

"Yeah, I did," I responded coyly. "But that was like three hours ago. You just stopped like five minutes ago."

Rouge flashed me an evil glare before snapping her head back her direction in an annoyed huff.

"You know, I hate it when you're right."

I chuckled. "And I love it when you're wrong." She rolled her eyes at my response.

"Feh," I shrugged. "You can get mad all you want, Rouge, but you know if it weren't for–

I suddenly felt a brisk presence coming upon us, but before I could even react to it, I was already on the concrete pavement glaring daggers at my annoying archrival... Sonic the Hedgehog.

Rouge pointed and laughed at me. "You were saying, Shadow?"

The clueless hedgehog merely cast me a sheepish grin. "Eh, sorry about that Shadow. I kind of zoned out for a moment there."

In a scenario such as this, I would've simply threw the klutz a dirty glare and walked off. If I was in a somewhat light mood, I would probably leave him with some callous words. However... his tone of voice threw off that routine. Never had I heard him talk in such a dull way.

Rouge, I assume, was thinking along the same lines as mine, as her smug expression with a more curious, slightly concerned one.

"Hey, Sonic. What's up with the dead tone of voice? What, did you just wake up or something?"

"What are you talking about, Rouge?", Sonic protested. He seemingly forced a smile as he got himself to his feet. "I'm just fine. Nothing's wrong with this dude right here."

I frowned. I hate it when people lie about the blatant truth. A forced smile, fists clenched tightly at the sides, and a sudden happy tone does not define being "just fine" in my books. Of course, I would never relay that aloud. Feh.

Rouge sighed. "Whatever you say, blue boy."

He merely shrugged and then began to make his way past us. Just as he passed me, I stopped him with a finger.

"Be sure to watch where you're going next time, faker," I slyly murmured only loud enough for him to hear me.

Sonic only rolled his eyes before dashing off into the crowd.

Seconds after he was out of sight, we resumed our stroll. Rouge shook her head in a thoughtful manner.

"Something's bothering him," was all she simply mumbled. I looked at her.

"What do you care anyway? It's not like you and him are exactly friends."

She pursed her lips. "I know _that. _I was just saying."

I shrugged. "Well, whatever's bothering him, if there _is _something bothering him, he'll get over it quick. As simple-minded as that guy is, he's not one to get hung up over mere problems."

Rouge brought her hand up to her chin. "I don't know, Shadow. I mean, what if he's acting that way because he met _him_?"

I stared at the bat blankly. "Who is _him_?"

"You know, _him. Him!" _

I grunted. "Rouge, any male could be _him. _Now who in the–

"Kano," she finally stated flatly. "At least that's what I think his name is. You know that dark blue guy who has been hanging out with Amy. Remember? We met him when we were at Tails' place to see the new gadgets he was going to install upon the X-Tornado."

Ah yes, now I recall _him._ Kano was his name if I remember correctly. His last name was Matsushita or something like that. ...I remember him saying something about being a soccer player and wanting to try out for the national team. He had a tendency to brag and had an ego that was suffocating... That's about all I recall.

In any case, even if Sonic did meet him, I don't think he would be so glum about that. Even the simple fact of Amy hanging around with another guy beside himself shouldn't faze him at all. Hell, if anything I would think him to be pleased.

"I doubt he'd let such a being get under his skin," I replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Not that I care."

Rouge shrugged. "Whatever. It's not like I have any real reason to be concerned anyway."

We began to approach a relatively casual lunch diner on our right. Nosily, I peered inside through the large glass window. A large cream sign on the farther left window panes stated the diner's daily special in bold black lettering.

I smirked knowingly. "Chili dogs, eh? I bet that faker has already gorged himself full here."

My eyes still peering into the restaurant, my eyes quickly settled on a table placed against the wall. There Amy Rose was having lunch with the big man of the hour– Kano. His hand was placed a top hers, as she gazed at him rather lovingly.

A soft laugh filled my ears. "My, my. Looks as though those two are more than friends. It's adorable, really. They look like they're one their first date."

I remained silent.

The thought bothers me... Sonic actually being jealous over Amy loving another. I normally wouldn't care for such trivial, teenage issues. However... I can't bring myself to envision something so laughable.

* * *

**EDIT: **This is the edited version of Chapter 2. This chapter has always irritated me because I rushed it, and thus it came out too short. Previously, it was only like four pages. Now it's like... six. XD Not much, but I'm satisfied with the results. (smiles proudly.) Back to doing AP work...


	3. I'm Not Ready

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm Not Ready

Amy Rose was not in a good mood. A melancholic demeanor surrounded her as she sulked slowly down the crowded streets of Station Square. Hands stuffed in her jean pockets and wood sandals trotting against the rocky concrete, the pink hedgehog sighed.

_Maybe I should take the girls' advice... and find another guy. It seems that no matter what stunt I pull, Sonic never seems to show any real interest in me. At least not in the way I want him to..._

She sighed once more.

_Heh. Now that I think about it maybe I'll be the guy a favor. ...I know he considers me a friend and all... but I know how annoyed he gets by me. He probably dubs me as his "number one annoying stalker" behind my back. _

Releasing yet another sigh, the girl's dull emerald-jade eyes studied the ground's stone pavement as she continued her slow stroll. She then began to wonder where exactly in the city she was at. Her answer was answered quickly by the clanking sounds of coins and vivacious jazz music emitting from the upbeat casino, Casinopolis.

A small grin then cracked at her lips as her mind drifted back to the events when she and her bird companion were being pursued by that notorious ZERO robot throughout the city. She remembered how that annoying mecha had "messed up" her and Sonic's supposed date to Twinkle Park and how she had to evade him within the theme park. Other events from that past adventure soon came to mind as she passed by the memorable landmark. A mixture of expressions were expressed as reminisced on them. A lone memory, however, really stirred her.

_That promise. How could I forget? I promised myself that I would become more independent two years ago on that Egg Carrier. I wanted to show that by being more independent, Sonic would respect me more! ... I haven't really been living up to that promise. _

...

_...But no more. From this point on, I_ will _become more independent. I'll show that Sonic that he– _

_**Bump!**_

Almost with same force of which she exerted her thoughts, Amy fell back onto the sidewalk with a sudden thud. She shot a daunting glare at the sheepish young male who dared to interrupt her from her thoughts.

She snapped, "Hey, watch where you're kicking that soccer ball! Who goes around kicking a soccer ball in the middle of the sidewalk anyway?"

The boy's clumsy grin quickly turned into an offended frown.

"Well, who goes around walking staring dead at the ground? Only you, I guess!"

Getting herself up, she eyed her opponent warily. He was a male hedgehog colored a dark, rich blue, with vibrant orange highlights. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt with the collars flared, navy blue slacks, and black sneakers. Accessorized on him were black gloves cut at the tips, armbands, as well as his right ear pierced. His quills were styled in a rather awkward yet hip style, and had three large bangs dangling in front of his energetic orange eyes.

Amy continued to gaze at him. _He's actually not too bad looking..._

"That's a sudden change of heart," he smirked suggestively. "You're not too bad looking yourself."

Amy's cheeks instantly flushed a deep red as she silently cursed herself for thinking aloud. The boy chuckled at her expression.

"I don't think we've met properly," he smiled cheekily, as he extended a hand out to the girl. "Name's Kano Matsushita. But you can just call me Kano."

Amy reluctantly took his hand and shook it as a kind gesture. "My name is Amy Rose. Amy is just fine, though."

Kano chuckled once more as he brought his hand back to his side. "Amy Rose, eh? That's a pretty name. But then again it kind of make sense since you're so pink like a... pink rose or something."

"What's that supposed to mean?", the sakura-colored hedgehog snapped. "Is there something wrong with me with being pink?"

"No. All I said was that you had a pretty name."

_Sonic never said I had a pretty name..._

"What was that?"

The same red blush engulfed the pink female's face once more as her eyes quickly shrunk to size of small black dots. _Damn it, I've got to stop doing that!_

"Nothing..."

Amy eyed Kano once more. She found it hilariously ironic of how these past events were playing out for her. Here she was, just discussing with herself of how she was going to take her friends' advice and being more independent, and here this random dude pops up calling her cute. And on top of that, of all things apocalyptic,she's actually a little interested in getting to know him. _Amy Rose interested in a guy... that's not Sonic the Hedgehog? _

A little short of a coincidence, no?

"Hey, Amy," Kano stated while lightly touching my arm to get my attention. "Why don't we go to Twinkle Park together? It's the lease I can do after knocking you down with my soccer ball. That and... I have an extra free admission ticket."

Amy, easy to say, was flabbergasted at Kano's offer. Did he really just ask her out? Just like that? They've only just met! She cast him a skeptical glare.

"Why the sudden date?"

He grinned knowingly, "You look like you're in a bad mood, and I kind of made it worse. Heh, besides, maybe we'll become friends by the end of this little 'adventure'."

The female hedgehog almost wanted to laugh at how smooth this guy was trying to be. She sighed heartily.

_Is this guy for real? For crying out loud, I just met him not even like... five minutes ago! And now he wants to take me out on a date? Well... he didn't call it a date, but that's what he pretty much meant! All he did was knock me over, all he had to do was apologize, jeez!_

_...Well... he is a little cute. _Only _a little. And I wouldn't mind getting to know him a little more. Besides, he did say I had a pretty name... Sonic never said I had a pretty name. He never said I had a pretty anything... _

_...This could be my chance. It's worth a risk... but maybe with Kano, I could learn to get over Sonic... and finally start to live up to my promise. Also, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like we're gonna fall in love or anything like that._

With that final thought, Amy cast her new friend a warm smile, and playfully linked arms with him.

"Alright, Kano. Lead the way!"

* * *

"Can you believe all of that happened just two weeks ago?", I giggled happily. "Who'd think we would get so close in such a short amount of time?"

Kano shrugged as he popped a chili-covered fry into his mouth. "Life's crazy like that, I guess. You never know who you're going to meet."

I nodded as I took a quick sip of my cola.

Kano and I were out a small lunch date. It wasn't for any particular reason, just because. ...Don't get any ideas–– we're just friends. However, spending these last couple of weeks with him has been quite the experience.

Ever since he took me on that "date" to Twinkle Park, I told the whole gang about him. I even told Shadow! Well... I didn't tell Sonic, but I doubt that he would even care anyway. (Besides the fact that he can't even stop and listen to me for more than a second!)

Come to think of it... I haven't talked to Sonic all that much lately. Heh, imagine that. Me, Amy Rose, not speaking to Sonic the Hedgehog. I can't believe it myself. But at the present moment, I could care less.

Although Kano is not as outgoing and active as Sonic (I don't think _anyone _is as active as Sonic), he does have some qualities that Sonic doesn't. For instance, _unlike _Sonic, Kano's actually willing to hear me out for a couple of seconds! Minutes! Hours! He throws me compliments here and there and has even bought me a thing or two. But most of all, he doesn't act as though he's forced to spend time with me. Whenever I would ask Sonic to spend time with me, he would always make up some lame excuse to "politely" refuse my request. ...Kano is different from anyone I've ever met before. I want to learn more about him...

"So, Kano. I've already told you what I like to do. What about you?"

He looked a bit surprised at my sudden question, but he merely chuckled. "Me?" I nodded. "Well, I'm a real fanatic of soccer. Been playing the sport since I was a kid. My goal is to make the national soccer team."

In front of me, I could have sworn I heard someone muttering... but no one was at the table. Choosing to ignore it, I laughed lightly to Kano's response.

"That must explain the soccer ball you had back at Casinopolis."

He chuckled once more. "I guess."

We laughed together for a moment before breaking into silence once more to eat our meals. We soon then resumed our question as Kano began quizzing me with elementary questions like, "What was my favorite color?" and "What was my favorite thing to do on a rainy day?". Of course, I answered them all and asked a few silly questions myself like, "What would you do if I painted all of your soccer balls pink?" He only laughed at that question. However, as we conversed, I couldn't help but get entranced his gaze at some points. He kept looking at me dead in the eye, as if he didn't want me to focus on anything else but him. I barely registered that he had slid his arm across the table to touch mines gingerly. He then grasped both of my hands and gently called my name.

"Amy..."

I noted his quiet tone of voice, and glanced at him worriedly. "What is it Kano?" I could feel a red blush creeping onto my face as he slowly caressed my hands in his.

"Amy, it's been two weeks since we first met each other."

I nodded, although I was confused as to why he stated such an obvious thing. That... along with why he was being so romantic with me. I mean, we've hugged before and even held hands... but not this intimately.

"Well, I've been thinking," Kano murmured, as he continued to caress my hand. He then lightly kissed it. I couldn't even guess what shade of red I am right now. "I don't like being just your 'friend' anymore, Ames."

I cast him a surprised gaze. Did he— was he thinking what I think he was thinking? Oh my god... Kano...

"I want you to be my girlfriend. What do ya say?"

"_I want you to be my girlfriend. What do ya say?" _My head suddenly felt as though someone had thrown a brick at it. My body was numb, and I was completely at a lost for words. How could I respond? I could feel light, salty tears fall from my eyes. This is all too sudden...

"Kano, I-I..."

He looked on intently. "Amy?" His orange orbs lit with abnormal fragile glow.

Sonic. What would Sonic think if I became Kano's girlfriend? How would he— No, no, no! What am I thinking?! Why should I worry about what Sonic would think, anyway? It's not like we were a couple or anything. Just friends. That's all we were.

...Just friends...

...

It's time for me to look past that fantasy... and into reality. I have to accept that Sonic... does not harbor the same feelings as I do for him...

_As hard as that will be to swallow. _

"Yes...yes, of course!," I cried as I hugged from across the table. I could feel his hands massaging my back soothingly.

After a little bit, we broke the embrace. I smiled at him lovingly as he smirked seemingly satisfied from it. I was elated. Surely Kano would fill the void Sonic left in my heart. However, a hint of doubt can't help but to linger around within me...

"I love you," he stated softly as he leaned closer to my face.

I literally froze at his statement as I felt his breath on my face, his lips towering over mine. Upon his comment, whoever as at the table ahead of ours trotted angrily out of the diner... though I didn't really pay attention to who... I was much too involved in Kano's gaze.

His gaze... was intoxicating. Hypnotizing. Never have I been so attracted to orange; I felt as if I could almost swim in his enchanting orange pools. They were so mesmerizing...

_Closer... _

My first kiss...

_Closer... _

This passion that I've yearned from Sonic....will I get it from Kano?

_Closer... _

Just as my new beau was about to grace me with _my _first kiss, he suddenly pulled away.

Bewildered and kind of offended, I shot him glare. What went wrong? Did my breath smell like greasy french fries or something?

I then noticed the otter waiter from before standing at our table.

"Uh, kind of busy, dude," Kano scowled, irritation written all over his face. "We're not done eating yet, so go bother some other table."

The otter bowed in a formal matter. "My sincerest apologies, sir," he stated in a staccato-like voice. "but do you two know what happened to the blue hedgehog that ordered the grande sized tray of chili dogs? He left before paying his bill... and receiving his food."

_Blue hedgehog? _

Sonic?!

N-N-No way! Sonic was _here? _

Does that mean Sonic was the one who I heard stomp out? The one who was muttering angrily? If he was, he was sitting right in front of us, so then...

he would've seen...

...Kano and I about to kiss...

...

Hahaha... I'm just being paranoid. There's ton of other hedgehogs in this city... probably some random blue hedgehog who happens to love chili dogs as much as he does.

...Yeah, that's it.

"Nope," Kano shrugged. "didn't even notice the guy." He turned to me. "Right, Ames?"

I merely nodded.

The otter, obviously not pleased with our answers, mumbled his thanks before walking back to his counter.

Once he was a good distance, the dreamy look upon my boyfriend's face slowly reappeared.

Slyly, he murmured, "So... where were we?"

Who am I kidding? Sonic is the _only one _insane enough to order the grande size of chili dogs. He _was _here! For all I know, he could've been eavesdropping on our date the whole time.

But, Sonic never was one to be nosy.

But then why else would he walk out when Kano was about to kiss me? He _had_ to had seen that...

"Kano," I muttered softly, my wavering orbs struggling to meet his in a gaze. "I think we should go now."

He was puzzled. "Why? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I fibbed, now guilty of possibly hurting his feelings. "I just... feel that we have to go now."

Albeit disappointed, Kano cast me a reluctant smile, and arose from his seat. Gingerly, he grabbed my hand in his, as he discarded some money for the bill and tip.

"Okay, Amy." He smiled wider, as I returned his smile. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**EDIT: **

Here's the edited version of Chapter 3. The "diner scene" told from Amy's POV. I like this version better, of course. It was nice to write as Kano again... although, he's not the sweet little boyfriend that you think he is._ Mwhahahaha! _This is where a majority of the drama stems from!

Back to working on Chapter 18...

**Original Author's Note:**

Well that's Chapter 3 for you peoples. And just to tell you everybody, Kano is not faking his love for Amy... he truly loves her. And fellow SonAmy fans, don't worry SonAmy moments are on the way! Please read and review. Sayonara!

* * *

_2009.8.1. 9:40 PM_

* * *


	4. Encounter

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any character(s) that you don't recognize belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 4: Encounter

I don't know how this retard dragged me into this...

It is my sworn duty as the guardian of the Master Emerald to guard it around the clock from the likes of evil. (Namely that annoying thief, Rouge.)

But where am I? Where the _hell _am I, you ask?

I'm in the middle of this disaster prone city with this stupid pixie, slurping a frickin' lemonade slurpee in front of stupid parlor with a gay name, "CoCo's Coffee Cafe".

I am the _guardian _of the most elegant emerald in _the world_. And instead I'm in the middle of Station Square, outside of some gay parlor, drinking a frickin' lemonade slurpee. Screw that fact that it's the best slurpee I've ever slurped! _The Master Emerald is in danger! _For all I know, Rouge or Robotnik or some fiend could've came and snatched it, and in any second Angel Island would come crashing down into the ocean and–--

"Quit being so paranoid," the dumb pixie stated as he tore into his cinnamon-coated churro. "Nothing's going to happen to the Master Emerald. You need to dedicate some time for yourself once in a while, so just relax. Besides, Chaos should keep the Emerald well-protected."

I merely released a rough grunt toward the cause of my contempt–- Kiyoshi Flowlight. He's such a smartass thinkin' he can just infiltrate my mind like that. I guess that's what I get for having a psychic as a friend. I'm beginning to wonder if he hypnotized me to come down from the Island...

I glanced around the surrounding urban environment. I never got used to city. And I don't plan to either. The mindless pedestrians walking up and down these dense roads, the numerous skyscrapers and buildings, the "urban" stench in the air... I don't care how many times I've been in this place, I'd choose Angel Island and the Mystic Ruin over this _any day. _I guess I just like things quiet and not so chaotic.

"Knuckles? ... Kiyoshi?"

I had barely noticed the delicate voice that had called out to us. We both looked up to see Tikal gracing us with her calm, gentle smile. Heh, I know, it's still a shock for me too— about a year ago she was entrapped within the Master Emerald and now she's walking amongst as if she's always been here.

But that's a whole _other _story.

I cast her a friendly wave, while cautious not to knock over my drink. "What's up?"

"Knuckles, I'm surprised," she stated, giggling slightly. "It's not often that I see you in the city."

I snorted, "Well you can thank this loser for that." I motioned toward Kiyoshi who casually ignored me as he continued to munch on his churro.

"Nevermind the sociopath. What brings you to this side of town, Tikal?" I shot him a glare. Bastard.

Tikal had helped herself to a seat in between Kiyo and I. "Well, I was over Vanilla's house after dropping off Cream and Cheese, and talking over a couple cups of delicious green tea she had brewed. I then wandered into town, and ran into Shadow and Rouge by Casinopolis. ...Which by the way, Knuckles, Rouge wanted me to tell you—

"I don't give a damn what that bat has to say," I scoffed stubbornly. All that thief brings around me is trouble, and I don't want to hear it.

"_**Care to say that to my face, echidna?"**_

_...Shit._

I reluctantly lifted my head again to see Rouge and Shadow standing at our table. I muttered a couple of curses under my breath. Of course _she _had to be _here _of all places. Jeez, the last thing I wanted to hear is her raising hell on me...

"What are you doing here anyway?", I questioned firmly. "Don't you have some jewels to steal or something?"

My rival merely cast me a sly smirk as she slithered into the vacant seat beside me. Why am I just noticing all of these empty chairs around me?

"I was just in the area, and I just _happened _to see you," she explained with that slick smirk still plastered on her glossed lips. "And you know I just _had_ to see my Knuckie."

I cringed. Her calling me "Knuckie" is equivalent to Amy giving Sonic one of her "death" hugs. It's annoying and she knows it is. But that bat would do anything to get a rise out of me. Hmph.

"Kano and Amy have been spending quite a lot of time together," Tikal stated. She was conversing with Kiyoshi and Shadow, who had taken a seat opposite of him. "While I was walking earlier, I spotted the two holding hands by the hamburger shop."

"Yeah. Rouge and I saw them in the lunch diner by Casinopolis," Shadow said blankly.

Tikal then had a slight glance of confusion upon her. "It's funny though... because I also saw him cuddling with an auburn echidna at the entrance to Twinkle Park...," She gasped. "You don't think ...?"

"Kano and Amy are just friends aren't they?", I questioned, not really expecting an answer. "Why the hell should she care if he was dating someone else?"

That comment had everyone staring me down with a dirty glare. I don't get it. What did I say? I shrugged nonchalantly.

Rouge scoffed, "You're as dense as ever, you knucklehead."

"Oh yeah?!", I snapped back, irritated at her calling me names. Jeez, she never stops! "That's coming from jewel addict who has nothing better to do than mess with—

Shadow had abruptly clamped his hands over mine and Rouge's mouth, although his glare was focused ahead of us. Hell, I don't care what his focus is on, that hedgehog shut me up!

"Get your hand off of my mouth!!", I yelled as I smacked his hand away.

"Yeah, Shadow," Rouge scowled as he moved his hand away from her mouth. "What's your prob–--

Shadow cast her a daunting glare. "If both of you _children_ would cease your bickering for a second, you would both shut up and look ahead."

Rouge and I decided to leave the "children" bit alone and look ahead as we were told.

Sonic... and Kano along with his "lady friend" were walking toward each other on the street. Heh. I think the real surprise is that Sonic is _walking _instead of _zooming _down the street.

I'm getting a bad feeling about this though. I mean, Kano and Amy have been tight lately, and Amy has been pretty much ignoring Sonic for about two weeks now. Even though that hedgehog annoys the living hell out of me (almost all of the time), he's still my friend and I know that he's hurt by Amy's actions. But he'll be especially hurt when he sees Kano...

...Wait. Does Sonic even _know _Kano?

"I don't think so," Kiyoshi muttered. "But I could be wrong." Damn it, he did it again!

Rouge looked on intently. "You don't think blue boy is going to do anything reckless, do ya?"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Sonic? Reckless? Heh. Sonic is the _definition _of reckless." Rouge smirked. "However, he's not stupid. I doubt he'd do anything irrational like punch the weakling."

"What about Kano? How do we know he won't pull anything?", Tikal questioned quietly. I cast her a concerned glance before turning my attention to the scene unfolding ahead of us. I could see the worry glisten in her eyes as she too looked on at the approaching situation.

What Shadow said is valid... Sonic may be reckless, but he isn't stupid. The guy has too big of an ego to do something that may tarnish his "cool" reputation. Nevertheless...

I still have a bad feeling about this. Especially that Kano.

* * *

I grunted irritably as I dodged yet another cluster of pedestrians. Jeez, you gotta love rush hour. The time of day when you're just trying to have a nice run, but can't because everybody is in the way. The special period where the roads are so dense with cars and such that you can even squeeze past them to get away from the closeness. I'm gettin' claustrophobic just lookin' around!

I slowed my run down to a walk in order to avoid the hedgehog and echidna couple walking in my path. The two were holding hands, and I didn't want to cause any trouble by breaking that apart.

I did a quick side step as I hurriedly walked past them. Reluctantly, I caught a quick glimpse of the two. And I gotta admit I was a _bit _envious. Amy would pester me for hours on just for me to hold her hand for five seconds. And now I see these two holding each others as if they never wanted to let go. Yeah, yeah, I guess a little guilt is starting to kick in my system.

...That blue and orange hedgehog looks familiar though. I could've sworn I saw him before...

"Oh Kano!", the auburn echidna girl cooed, as she broke their grasp and latched onto his arm affectionately. "You're so romantic!"

The hedgehog merely smiled and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Well do I try."

PAUSE. Hold on a minute.

...Kano. Why do I know that name? Isn't that that hedgehog––

"_I love you." _

I stopped and snapped my head back at the little punk. That _is _him! Kano!

...But he's Amy's boyfriend. So, why is hangin' with some other chick? I mean, it's cool to hang have girl _friends_, but they're being way more intimate than that level.

Unless he's cheating on Amy with her. This loser would be stupid enough to cheat on a girl like Amy with someone else like... _this girl? _After she had so willingly accepted to be his girlfriend, and he just goes and gets with another girl _like that? _Does he _not_ know how big of a heart Amy holds and how easily this stunt could break it?

Does he _not_ know the world of trouble he's 'bout to get?

As if on cue, the jerk turned around and noticed my glare at him. He, however, didn't seem to notice the obvious contempt that I held toward him, as he turned to face me with his "other girl" on his arm.

"Hey, you're Sonic the Hedgehog," he stated amiably, as he extended his hand out to mine. "Name's Kano. Looks like that Egghead has been out of commission for a while now, eh?"

I resisted the urge to snatch his hand and twist his arm, and reluctantly shook his hand. "Heh, yeah," I finally replied, scratching the back of my ear. "Yeah, it's been about two months. But we'll be ready when he decides he wants to get beat down again."

I noticed the echidna girl casting me a flirty, "sexy" glance. And now that I look closer... she does look pretty desperate. I mean, her miniskirt might as well be a _miniminiskirt_, and her chest looks like it's about to bust out of her blouse. And those ridiculously high heels don't exactly give her brownie points.

"Oh, _you're _Sonic?", the echidna purred in a poor seductive voice. "My name is Autumn."

I cringed at her attempts to flirt with me.

C'mon, Kano. You're cheating on Amy with _her? _If you're going to be a dumbass and cheat on Amy, then at least cheat with someone on her level. Jeez, the chick is on _your _arm yet she's flirting with _me! _

"You said your name was Kano, right?", I asked trying to avoid Autumn's lustful gaze upon me. He nodded. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know a girl named Amy Rose would ya?"

I caught his nervous expression for a split second before it quickly transformed into a very smug, cocky one. Heh.

"Ames? Yeah, I know her. She's my girlfriend." He hugged Autumn closer to him. "And this pretty thing, right here? She's my girlfriend too."

My jaw almosthit the ground. "Y-You have _two _girlfriends? How the hell does that work?"

That smug smirk upon that loser's face only grew wider. "Well, y'know how we guys do, Sonic. You just can't have one girl these days, you got to get all that you can han—

_POW! _

I stood over Kano, as he clutched his now bleeding jaw , casting him an ominous leer as I ready my fist for another hit. Autumn yelped upon the impact, but refused to bend down to help her "boyfriend" due her too-short skirt showing more than it already was. That and she didn't seem too fond of the sight of blood. His bright orange orbs rivaled mines in a glare.

"You sneaky little bastard," he finally seethed, still caressing his bruised jaw. "You have the _audacity _to hit _me?" _Heh. That _almost_ sounded like he was mad.

I scoffed, "Look who's talking. You had the audacity to go and cheat on Amy with some desperate chick like _her._" Autumn huffed. I ignored her, and stepped closer to the loser. "Amy has too good of a heart to deal with scum like you and your bigamous BS." I took another step closer. "And I won't allow you to break her heart like this."

I was furious at this point. Not just ticked off or a little aggravated, I was _furious. _Enraged. Disgusted.

How could he use that word so carelessly? Amy is supposed to his one and only girlfriend. And yet, here's this wannabe sexy girl who he's claiming to be his girlfriend. I thought that a girlfriend was supposed to be that one guy's jewel. His rock. His confidant. His best friend.

_His love. _

And this chump is saying crap like, _"you just can't have one day these days, you got to get all that you can handle". _What the hell kind of BS is that? Robotnik utters more sane comments than that!

The snake then starts snickering. My expression didn't falter though.

"Oh, like you're so much better," Kano muttered in an icy tone as he slowly stood up and got in my face. "You're the reason she came running to me in the first place. You're the smart one babbling about not breaking her heart and shit, while _who knows _how many times you've broken it yourself?" I growled. "Face it. It's your own damn fault for being such an ass to her, and that's why she's with me!"

I roughly pushed him away from me and cast him a death glare that could easily match Shadow's.

A sly smirk tugged at his lips. "Oh I get it... _you _were that blue hedgehog sitting in front of us and stormed out." My eyes widened a bit at that. "Yeah, yeah, that otter dude was asking for ya. You just couldn't stand the sight of her with another guy than your loser self could you?"

"...Shut up." My fists trembled with fury at my sides.

"Admit it," the two-timer sneered, unfazed by my rising temper. "You love her, don't you? That's why you're acting all tough and defensive right, right?" He let out an incredulous laugh. "Man, can't you take a loss?! The chick has been avoiding you _two weeks. _She made her choice, and now she's hangin' with best. Me. She's _my _girlfriend. So face the music, hedgehog. _Amy Rose is through with you." _

At that last comment I lost it.

In a blind rage, I yelled and began to lunge at him.

And just as I was about to land another punch on the bastard, I could myself being held back by two pairs of hands. I hissed at the two.

"_Let me go!", _I roared as I wriggled in their grasps. Of course to no avail.

"C'mon, Sonic," Knuckles grunted as he held a firm hold on me. "Calm down! Don't let this guy get to you!"

"He's not worth the fight," Kiyoshi added sternly.

I merely let out an exasperated yell as they slowly eased their grip on me. I furiously punched the air in frustration. There were no words to describe the rage flowing within me...

"You're pathetic," Kano spat as he wiped a stray trail of blood from his mouth. He cast me a callous smirk. "Look at yourself. Throwing a tantrum like a little kid. Grow up, would ya?"

Before I could make a move to _literally_ shut his mouth up, Shadow then appeared in front of the loser, casting him his own daunting look.

"I suggest you get leave before you get more than a bloody jaw," Shadow muttered darkly.

The two-timer glared at him for a bit before rolling his eyes nonchalantly_. _

"Feh, whatever," Kano shrugged as he grasped Autumn's hand within his. "C'mon babe. I don't have time to deal with these kids. I'll treat you to that restaurant I was telling you about before we were _rudely _interrupted."

Knuckles and Kiyo waited until they were completely out of sight to release me. Tikal then ran up to me, worry written all over her face.

"Sonic," she murmured, her tone heavy with concern. "Thank goodness you're alright. From where we were, I thought you had gotten hurt..."

I shook my head. Of course, I didn't get hurt. Kano was the only one who got hurt thanks to me giving him a bruised jaw. I got _crushed._

That slime ball... playing with Amy's heart like it's a sport. How heartless can you get? The way he talks, I wouldn't be surprised if he had frickin' _five _other "girlfriends". ...I'll never forgive that bas–-

"_Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" _

I suddenly felt my back slam against a hard, brick building, and my air supply cut short by a hand around my neck. Slowly, I met his flaring ruby orbs in a glare. A small smirk tugged at my lips.

"What do you want?", I muttered in a rasp voice.

"I was wrong," Shadow growled as his glare toward me intensified. "You've proved me wrong. You _are _stupid." I narrowed my glare towards him. "I said that you wouldn't do anything irrational like punch the weakling, but you end up doing so. Such an act is truly an act of stupidity."

I scoffed, "So I'm stupid, eh? Last time I check, you've done a few dumb things yourself, buddy."

"You're just angry because you've lost your chance to be with Amy. And now you're furious and making a–--

"It's not even about me being with Amy!", I barked. "He's cheating on her with that Autumn girl! If you were in my position you would have done the same thing!"

"Only a complete idiot would have done what you have done," my doppleganger snapped as he firmed his grip around my neck. "Did you even consider what Amy would have thought of your little encounter? She's already frustrated with you, and this foolish incident is only going to make matters worse!"

_Enough of this shit. _

I grabbed the ring I just happened to have stored in my pocket, and spin dashed out of Shadow's unexpecting grasp. And before anyone could even blink, I dashed out the city.

I quickly inhaled the fresh scent of the countryside, a scent much more pleasant than the urban, thick stench held throughout Station Square. I didn't want to hear that nonsense anymore. I didn't need to hear it that nonsense anymore.

Amy... frustrated with me? That's news to me. I'm frustrated with _her_. She's dating some womanizer just because she thinks that I don't care about her? That's just stupid!

But that's beside the point.

If that loser thinks that he's gonna toy with Amy's heart like some game, then he's got another thing coming...

* * *

**EDIT: **

Here is the updated version of Chapter 4. It was originally titled, "Look What We Have Here". "Encounter" sounds better to me. I've been meaning to edit this chapter for a while... I was never really comfortable with it as I always thought that I made Sonic and Knuckles a little OOC. Fortunately, I don't have such doubts anymore. This chapter is much better. Off to play Platinum again...

**Original Author's Note: **

Well... how was it? I had a long writer's block on this chapter, and this is what I finally came up with. Although, I do think I made Sonic and Knuckles a little OOC. However, now you see Kano isn't truly faithful to Amy. Please leave meaningful reviews and I'll update as soon as I can.

* * *

_2009.5.29. 10:04 PM_


	5. Well What Now?

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

Chapter 5: Well What Now? 

**Nagi the Cat**

**4:54 PM- Emerald Coast**

Lumina and I laid lazily on our brightly colored lounge chairs. My large magenta umbrella shielded us from the Sun's annoying heat, and thus prevented our ice cream from melting.

I suppose it's abnormal for a cat to state that the beach is a beautiful place. Meh, whatever. We gazed at the cerulean water's slow motion, as small waves gently splashed the children playing in the moist sand. Hopeless jocks were further out in the ocean, performing "dangerous" stunts to attract attention. I made a sour face. Stupid stunts is more like it...

I took a small bite of my vanilla flavored ice cream.

"I don't know why Sonic ran away," Lumina suddenly said. She shrugged as she licked her blueberry flavored ice cream. (Rather greedily, I might add.) "I mean, if he didn't have any cash on him, I would've bought him one. Jeez."

Earlier, Lumina and I had attempted to teach Sonic how to swim. It was slow, but he was progressing! That is... until the ice cream truck came... and he ran off while we bought our treats. I growled, a bit miffed. That little coward... I wonder if he'll _ever _get over that hydrophobia case of his...

Finally, I let out a small chuckle. "Um, I don't think that's the reason why he left."

The magenta pixie shrugged. "Meh, whatever."

I simply smirked as I snuggled back into my relaxed position. A lock of my sky blue hair draped over my eyes as I attempted to go to sleep. My indigo bikini was still rather damp from those "swim lessons". Maybe if I take a quick nap, it'll dry up. I yawned.

I decided to take one more glance of the beach's nature, before I surrendered to my sleep. Satisfied with my quick browse, I smiled drowsily as I felt my laziness overcome me.

"_Hey, Kano. How about we go to Twinkle Park? I know you want to win me one of those adorable stuffed animals. Hee hee!" _

My eyes immediately shot open. That voice... that loud, perky, bordering on _obnoxious _voice woke me up before I could even get to sleep! I huffed. Wait. Did that girl just mention... Kano?

Curiously, I turned around towards the boardwalk. There, sure enough, was Kano walking casually with an auburn echidna. The girl was latched onto his arm with a pleading look upon her face. She was dressed in a tight yellow tube top with a gold belt tied around her stomach. Along with that she wore white capri pants and sandals. I frowned deeply as peered at the couple.

Kano chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"_Okay then, sure. Lead the way, Autumn." _

A growl emitted from my mouth, as I watched the two walk away towards Twinkle Park. Surely, my eyes didn't deceive me. That _was _Kano Matsushita! Isn't he supposed to be Amy's boyfriend? Heh, last time I checked Ames was a _pink hedgehog _not an _auburn echidna. _

Lumina, who was rather silent until now, shot up. "Nagi, that was Kano wasn't it?! Who's that echidna chick he's with?"

"I don't know," I replied as I sat up to face her. "But I heard him say that her name was Autumn."

Lumina growled. "Gr... that little two-timing punk! C'mon Nagi, we gotta tell Amy about this!"

I shook my head. "No."

"No?!" She looked as though she wanted to slap me for saying such a thing. "What do you m–-

"As much as we witnessed, we can't just jump to a conclusion just yet." I almost wanted to slap myself for saying that. I mean, the girl was all over him. That's not something mutual friends would do. However, the angel inside of me desired to at least give Kano one last chance. Despite how painfully obvious the answer was. "We don't know who that girl is to him. However, they're actions around each other are suspicious. We'll investigate later."

Lumina opened her mouth to protest, but then she dismissed the thought, and reluctantly laid back into her chair.

"If you say so..."

--

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Tails' Workshop- 5:25 PM**

**--**

"Hey Julie-Su, could you pass me that screwdriver?", I yelled from the X-Tornado's pilot seat.

"Yeah, sure thing," she responded as she somewhat carelessly threw the tool to me. I sighed as I waved it around in a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' manner. She really could be reckless... that screwdriver could've broken one of the windows...

Ah, yes. The X-Tornado is in great need of remodifications... as usual. In our last fight against Robotnik, the plane took quite a beating from E-32's aerial missiles. Yet, we still defeated him as expected. But that was two months ago. Robotnik hasn't shown himself since... it's really odd. The last battle we engaged in was far from catastrophic, and while he did lose (as always), he didn't suffer any significant damage. Perhaps he's planning his next "take over the world" scheme. Or maybe he really is taking a vacation?

I shook my head. What am I worrying about that Egghead for anyways? I have to fix this plane! Just in case he _is _plotting another one of his "diabolical" plans, we have to be ready!

With that, I proceeded to screw and tighten the loose screws that were scattered across the main control panel and other compartmentsaround the pilot's seat... otherwise known as _my _seat.

"Hey! How ya doing up there Tails?", Julie-Su asked. She had a huge wrench resting on her shoulders. "The ring cockpit down here in finished." She chuckled. "I got it spurting rings as fast as those slot machines in Casinopolis."

I carefully stuck my head out of the plane as the transparent shield surrounding the cockpit, and flashed her a thumbs up.

"I'm almost done up here!", I exclaimed. "I just need to tighten a few more loose screws and I'm set."

The red violet echidna smirked. "Heh. Well, you best to get back to work. Not that there is much more to be done. I'm going to get a drink." I nodded as I watched her walk off into the more "homely" section of my workshop.

Like myself, Julie-Su is a formidable mechanist. I mean, it's only logical that she is considering that several of her body parts are robotic. (Special thanks to Ro-butt-nik). Since she moved to Station Square and got acquainted (or reacquainted) with everybody, she began to assist me with the frequent repairs of the X-Tornado.

I guess I could label her as one of the few self-proclaimed "older sisters" I have. She helps me out a lot around the workshop and often keeps me company when it is most desirable. I could feel a light blush seeping onto my cheeks. However, I do have to admit that it is a bit uncomfortable to be alone with a sixteen-year-old girl for a long period of time...

'_Slam!' _

It was just the door that led into my "house". Julie-Su walked out of it and across the hangar, holding two big glasses of Coca Cola. She slouched into the lavender lounge chair she had brought with her, somewhat exhausted.

"Hey, Tails! I got us both some Cokes! You done yet?"

Coincidentally, I had just tightened the last loose screw. I smiled triumphantly at a job well done.

"Hehe, yeah! I'm done!", I replied as I excitedly yet cautiously began to climb of the cockpit due to the transparent shield. "I could really go for a Coke ri–

"Hello?!"

'_Bang!' _

My head jerked upwards and abruptly hit the transparent shield, thus causing me to fall unconsciously to the ground. My head hurts so bad, ugh...

"Tails!"

Although my vision was blurry, I could still see two figures hovering over me. ...Two figures?

"Oh I'm so sorry, Tails! I didn't mean to scare you..."

"Ow..." I rubbed my head gingerly as I slowly opened my eyes. Amy and Julie-Su were hunched over me, with worried expressions.

Wait a minute... Amy? What was she doing here?

"Amy?", I questioned, my head still throbbing . "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, you haven't been around here in a while," Julie-Su added. "If you're looking for Kano, he's not–

"I'm looking for Sonic."

Julie-Su and I cast her rather surprised glances. Well, not too surprised considering that this _is _the same Amy who used to chase Sonic around the whole city. But, Kano is her boyfriend now, so I guess it is surprising, so...

Julie-Su folded her arms across her chest. "Sonic hasn't shown his face around here either." She snorted. "But why are you so worried about Sonic's whereabouts? I thought you declared you were–

"I am!", she exclaimed. "It's just that... he might have... I just really need to see him right now, okay?"

Now, I was curious. She seemed really nervous, and was very uneven in her sentence. What could've gotten her this shaken up?

"He might have what?"

Amy released a heavy sigh before murmuring something under her breath. Both Julie-Su and I looked to her, somewhat anxiously for an answer.

"I think... Sonic knows I'm together with Kano."

--

**Cream the Rabbit**

**Leaf Forest: Flower Meadow- 5:57 PM**

**--**

"Cheese!", I cried out happily as I ran through the field. "Where are you?"

I turned around in a circle, searching for my best friend. He really picked a great hiding place, hiding in this meadow!

Suddenly, I felt a force tackle me from behind!

"_Chao!", _my cute Chao squealed as we both began to fall. I laughed hysterically when we landed in the soft cushion of the flowers beneath.

This flower meadow was Cheese and mine's favorite place to play, actually. The whole field was covered with shiny, freshly cut grass and decorated with a whole bunch of pretty flowers. My mother had told me that she had planted some of the flowers here herself. I grinned as I rolled around on the ground.

Sighing, I looked up into the baby blue skies before turning to my tiny companion beside me.

"_Chao, Chao!", _Cheese chirped. He presented me with a small bouquet of brightly colored daffodils and jasmines. My favorite flowers!

"Oh!", I gushed, placing my gloved hands to my cheeks. "These are beautiful, Cheese! Thank you so much!"

Just as I was going to take them from him, a huge gust of wind blew past me, which caused the flowers to go soaring in the air! I jumped up and tried to catch them, but they all flew away...

My lip began to quiver a bit. "My flowers... they're all gone..."

"_Chaooo!", _Cheese wailed, tears welding up in his big, indigo eyes.

I wiped away a tear that escaped my eye, as I gently patted Cheese on his head. The wind had settled down as fast as it had came, although now my bouquet was gone. I feel so sad, Cheese is really down now... Finding daffodils and jasmines in this meadow will not be hard, but still...

"You looking for these?"

My ears perked at the sound of that voice. It sounds awfully familiar...

Even so, I slowly turned around to the being. For all I knew, it could be Robotnik using one of my friends' voices to trick me! However, Mother and Amy are always raving to me to not jump to the extreme. Whatever that means...

Sonic cast me a questionable look. "What's wrong, Cream? What did you think I was Robuttnik or something?"

Relieved, I shook my head. Maybe I was a little too cautious. Tee-hee! Cheese then squealed and began to point at Sonic's backside. Now that I notice, he does have something that he's holding in back of him...

"Alright, alright, I give," he finally laughed as Cheese began to peep behind him. And almost as smooth as a magician, Sonic pulled out our bouquet that had just been blown away! "Here, Cream. I kind of figured that you would want these back."

I awed, "T-thank you very much, Sonic! But how did you get this back? That wind had–

"That wind you felt was me," Sonic admitted sheepishly. "Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the flowers Cheese has picked for you go flying. So I sped and got 'em all again for ya." Cheese cheered at the mention of his name.

Sonic smiled. "Ya like that, don't ya little guy?"

"_Chao!", _he squealed as tackled poor Sonic to the ground. A small 'thud' was heard when he hit the ground.

Although I'm sure Sonic doesn't appreciate being tackled to the ground, the sight is still cute. Cheese really does adore Sonic... and it doesn't look as though Sonic is too upset by him playing with him. However, I can see that he is trying to get him off. Oh, if only I had my camera...

"Okay, Cheese. I think Sonic knows how thankful you are already." I motioned for him to come up beside me.

Happily, he obeyed and plopped himself onto my head. I giggled at the feel of his soft tummy upon my smooth fur. Sonic slowly arose.

"Well, I better get going," he stated as he dusted himself off. "I gotta continue my run."

I nodded. Sonic was never one to stay in one place for long.

"Okay, Sonic." I, along with Cheese, bowed. "Thank you once again! Be sure to come back tomorrow or so! Cheese and I'll be sure to have a flower crown ready for you. Right, Cheese?"

"_Chao, Chao!", _Cheese exclaimed. Sonic nodded.

"I'll be sure to put that on my to-do-list." He sent me a small wave. "Catch ya on the flip side, kids!"

Right before he sped off, I felt a sudden urge to call out for him again. Oh yes, it's that same thought that's been really bugging me since this morning. Well ever since Tails called me asking me if I had saw Sonic. Apparently, he never stopped by his workshop. I guess that's where I began thinking it...

"Wait!", I shouted only to catch his attention. He stopped and said nothing, but gave me the same questionable look from earlier. His look was rather impatient though. I gulped. "Sonic? I was just wondering if... if you had talked to Amy... lately?"

A scary feeling suddenly overcame me. For some reason, I felt as though I asked the wrong question. His back was turned to me, but I could still his balled fists shake a bit.

...Did I make him angry?

"...Sonic?", I squeaked nervously, my voice almost as quiet as a mouse. "Are you o–

"Cream, Amy and I haven't talked for like half of this month," he finally stated in a low tone. "Don't know the reason for the sudden disconnection, and I'm starting not to really care."

I shivered a bit at his awkward behavior. He seems so... upset just by hearing Amy's name. I never heard Sonic talk in such an evil way before. However, he _was _not aware of her intentions. Like what she said at that café a while back...

I smiled weakly in an attempt to reason with him. "I don't think she's angry with you or anything to that extreme. M-maybe she just, uh, needs some time to spend away from–

"Needs some time to spend away from me? You're kidding right?", Sonic snapped suddenly. Trembling, I shook my head. "The girl was crazy obsessed with me, what kind of sense does that make to take a 'break' from me?!"

"It's not like that!", I cried out. "Amy still loves you, she just... you just don't understand! Amy isn't like those other girls around you. She wants to get know you for you. Everybody already knows you as a hero! Yet, you always put her down! She gets really hurt by that, you know? That's why she–

I abruptly shut my mouth. I instantly began to sweat as my whole body began to shudder. Amy had told me that that was all a secret... and I went and blabbed it all to Sonic...

Sonic scoffed, seeming to pay no attention to my shocked gaze. "You know what... I don't even care anymore. She can find out for herself that she's dating a two-timing punk." And with that, he sped off.

_Don't cry. Cream, don't cry. Don't... cry..._

Mad, hot tears slowly flowed down my already hot cheeks as I watched the neon trail he left behind disappear. Sonic... how can somebody so kind-hearted suddenly become so cold? I put a hand to my heart. I can feel it... he's hurt by Amy paying him no mind. I don't think that it even has to do with the fact that Amy has a boyfriend. Maybe it's just that he doesn't want her to get hurt. I shook my head.

"_Chao, chao...", _Cheese cooed fluttering beside me. He had a sad look on his face... I don't like it when Cheese is sad. Or anybody for that matter. Flustered, I wiped my tears away.

I should be ashamed of myself. I don't remember a time when I've ever been that offensive. Mother has told me many times that anger and violence is not way to settle a problem. I tell that to my friends all the time. Especially Amy and Knuckles. And now I've gone and yelled at Sonic... I feel horrible.

My thoughts went back to what Sonic had said. He had said that Amy was dating a "two-timing punk". Thoughtfully, I gazed at my bundle of flowers. What's a "two-timing punk", I wonder?

...Does he mean Kano?

-

**Kiyoshi Flowlight **

**Station Square: CoCo's Coffee Café- 5:43 PM**

-

After Sonic's surprising yet short outburst, the rest of us merely returned to our table at the coffee shop. The whole ordeal, however, set a rather melancholic demeanor amongst us.

Knuckles grunted. "I still can't believe that guy." He took a small sip of his lemonade slurpee. "I mean, I know Sonic has a short temper and everything, but damn, I've _never _seen him lash out on anybody like _that _before. And here I thought I was the one with the anger problems..."

"Right," I nodded. "What kind of irks me is that little taunts from guys such as Kano usually wouldn't faze him. But he just went ballistic! I thought Sonic had more composure of himself."

The ivory bat beside me casually sipped her cappuccino. "Heh. Shadow and I chatted with Sonic this morning for a bit by Casinopolis. I knew just by looking at him, something was bothering him." She rolled her eyes. "Talk about bottling up your emotions."

"Frankly, I never thought that anything could infuriate Sonic to that extreme," Tikal murmured softly. She fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "Petty things, I mean. It was quite disturbing to witness him as enraged as he was. Something must be bothering him greatly..."

Shadow merely folded his arms across his chest and scoffed. "Sonic's been through a hell of lot worse than a bigamous nobody who wants to push his buttons. It doesn't matter what form you shape it up in, _both _of them were idiots. I just hope their little brawl doesn't broadcast on the evening news..."

I nodded. Thankfully, there wasn't a lot of people around in the area at the time. Although, the scene did gather some attention. Though the bystanders probably just assumed that Kano was just some criminal and Sonic was merely "serving his duty" by socking him in the face. Feh. Had that hedgehog really lost control, some of the citizens could have got hurt.

That possible consequence led to my second concern. What about Kano could have possibly riled Sonic up _that _much? I was only aware of their confrontation from when Sonic landed the first punch. Did he say something offensive in regards to him? No... he doesn't let petty taunts like that get to him. Or maybe it was about...

'_Slap!'_

I lightly slapped myself on my forehead.

"Kiyoshi?", Tikal murmured, slightly concerned. I shook my head.

_Duh, _Kiyo. She's the_ only_ reason Sonic would ever stop for a manipulative guy such as Kano. But the fact still remains that Kano is still Amy's boyfriend... and we all have to respect that. Sonic and Amy are already on awkward terms seeing as they haven't talked to one another for the past two weeks. Curious as to why, I had asked my sister, Lumina, but she merely blew me off. How annoying.

Anyway, if Amy ever found out that Sonic had it out with her beau, then a big storm of 'drama' may as well thunder over us now. I'm not one for keeping secrets from my friends, but I can't exactly trust Amy's extreme mood swings within this scenario...

I finally decided to vocalize my thoughts.

"Hey, guys." I waited until I caught the attention of everybody at the table. "I think that it would be best if Amy doesn't find out about what went down today."

I immediately received mixed responses... as I predicted.

"_And why the hell not?!", _Rouge questioned, her intense glare boring into my content one. "Amy has every right to know what happened. It pertains to her! Amy has never kept any secrets from us, so why should keep any from her?"

Tikal shook her head. "I agree with Kiyo. I'm not one for keeping secrets either, but I fear of how Amy will perceive it all. She tends to jump to conclusions and her stubbornness isn't simple to reason with. Not to mention, that her emotions towards Sonic are not exactly stable..."

I nodded. Glad someone agrees with me. I looked to Shadow for his opinion for his opinion, but he merely shrugged. Heh. How typical of him.

"I agree with Rouge," Knuckles stated. "If we keep that hidden from her, we're just gonna make things worst. I say, we just tell her straight up and be done with it. Simple as that."

An awkward silence occurred.

Even though I still somewhat disagreed, I nodded. Shrugging, I released a small chuckle. I guess either way Amy would get mad. Feh.

The silence was soon broken by a rather rich laugh from Rouge.

"Since when did you agree with _me, _Knuxie?" Knuckles growled.

"Shut up!", he exclaimed annoyed. "I can agree with you if I want to!" The voluptuous bat took no heed to the echidna's rising temper.

"Well I guess there's a first for everything," she smirked, thus adding to Knuckles' anger. "What's next, big guy? Your first kiss?"

Shadow and I snickered at Knuckles' priceless expression; I've never saw the poor guy so red before. Go figure.

--

**EDIT: **This is the revised version of Chapter 5. My god, this chapter is now readable. The former draft... I almost gagged when I read it. Seriously. All that was going through my mind was, "What the _fuck _was I thinking when I wrote this?" Alright, enough of bashing myself. Back to watching Code Geass...

And just a side thought... Cream does cry a lot in this fic doesn't she? XD

**Original Author's Note: **

Well that's the end for Chapter 5. I tried to put a little KnuxRouge at the end, but in all honesty I'm not really good at writing moments for them. sweatdrops Please leave meaningful reviews and I shall be back soon with Chapter 6!


	6. I Don't Believe You

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 6: I Don't Believe You 

Tails and Julie Su looked at each other before casting me equal bewildered glances.

"Ames, I don't understand," Julie Su started sternly. She crossed her arms across her chest. "Why are you so frazzled that Sonic might know—

"_Because he was about to see Kano kiss me!"_, I exclaimed with a slight tremor in my voice. "...We were about to kiss, but we were interrupted by the waiter who asked us if we knew what happened to the blue hedgehog in front of us. _He _was the one I heard storm out of the diner! I _know _Sonic saw us!"

Hot streams of tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I nervously rubbed the fabric of my jeans. The pressure of my suppressed tears was making the room seem way hotter than it was...

Wait a minute...

Why am I about to cry? _Why_ am I about to cry?

Why I am about to shed tears over the _possibility _that Sonic _could have _witnessed Kano and I share our first kiss together? I'm supposed to be independent! I shouldn't care if he saw me or not!

"Hold on, Amy," Tails stated, disrupting my frustrated train of thoughts. "If you two were about to... kiss... does that mean that you and Kano are a... couple or something?"

I gulped before responding.

"...Yes."

Tails and Julie Su shared another bewildered glance before facing me again.

"There's no doubt about it then," the red violet echidna scoffed. "That hardheaded hedgehog _definitely _knows about it." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're trying to be independent of him and all, but... at least let him know what's going on with Kano."

Tails nodded. "I agree. Even though Sonic may not be the most reasonable guy, you know he cares about you, Amy."

He cares, huh? He has a funny way of showing it.

"I guess," I stated as I allowed a small grin to crack my lips. "Thanks, guys."

They're right... Sonic was going to find out about Kano and I eventually. It was inevitable. But it's not like I was trying to hide it...

...I just assumed he didn't care.

"No problem, Amy!", Tails replied happily, returning my grin as I exited the hangar. Julie Su merely cast me a warm smile.

It's been a while since I've stopped chasing Sonic. I hope I can find him before it gets too dark out...

* * *

I released a sigh of content as the cool, fresh island winds flew through my burnt orange fur. Such a breeze was always refreshing to me.

I, along with Knuckles and Shadow, sat on the top steps of the Master Emerald altar watching the radiant sunset-colored skies.

Kiyoshi wanted to join us... but he was instead dragged to Casinopolis by Rouge. I was aware that Rouge was quite a "gambler", as Shadow called her, but she looked especially excited to return to the casino. I wonder why...?

"Something troubling you, Tikal?", a rough yet gentle voice asked me. I turned and faced Shadow casting me a somewhat concerned look. I grinned softly.

"No, no, I'm fine," I retorted, hopefully reassuring him.

Knuckles chuckled, "Feels a little awkward to be back by the Master Emerald, eh?" He lightly nudged my arm. "Y'know since you were seal–-

"Shut up," Shadow growled as he elbowed him in the stomach. "Stupid echidna."

I frowned as I watched Knuckles clutch his stomach and holler curses towards my ebony friend... who simply ignored him.

I feebly placed a hand to my heart, my gaze shifting from the beautifully painted sky to the graceful glow of the Master Emerald. It truly was a gorgeous gem.

_Hard to believe that I was once entrapped in such beauty... _

"I'll admit... it does feel a little awkward being so close to the Emerald again," I murmured as I arose and caressed the rotating jewel gingerly. Knuckles and Shadow turned upon my soft tone. "But then again... it feels just as awkward to be alive again."

"Tikal," Knuckles mumbled, almost apologetic. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–-

"You didn't say anything wrong, Knuckles," I smiled, as I began to walk back to the steps of the altar. "There's no need to apologize. I was- _Oh!_"

I yelped in surprise as the sudden gust of wind knocked me off balance, thus causing me to fall off the altar! I pressed my eyes shut as I awaited my gruesome impact.

"_Tikal!" _

...

Warm. The ground is not warm. Why do I feel warm...?

No... I am in the comfort of someone's arms. My rescuer's strong, warm arms encircled around my body as I felt him sit down on the altar steps. Ever so slightly, I opened my eyes, only to see a shade of red. I blushed slightly at being held by _him _so protectively...

"Ah, thank you for catching me, Knuckles," I smiled graciously, as I found myself snuggling into his broad chest. "I—

"_Wrong _guy."

I winced a bit at my rescuer's offended tone. Reluctantly, I fully opened my eyes... only to noticed that...

...only his highlights were red...

...and....

...that his fur was...

..._black? _

"Oh... oh, dear!", I yelped once more, realizing my mistake. My _fatal _mistake. Shadow was already mistaken for Sonic on a number of occasions from what I've witnessed. He did _not _need to be mistaken for anyone else! "I-I apologize Shadow! I'm sorry, I just saw red, and I just assumed it was Knuckles, I should not have jumped to conclusions like that, I don't know _what _I was thinking, I–--

Shadow placed a finger on my mouth to cease my ranting. I grinned sheepishly.

Knuckles, who sat a few steps below us, cast me a curious yet sarcastic stare.

"How did you make that mistake?", he questioned in a wry tone. "I mean Shadow's black, and I'm... well, I'm red!"

"Minor confusion?", I shrugged, my grin turning into a nervous, awkward smile.

Both merely rolled their eyes at me.

"In any case, thank you for catching me Shadow," I said while turning to face him.

He nodded, "Don't mention it. I won't let anything to happen to you."

Pink colored my beige muzzle as he returned my soft gaze with a cool, cocky smirk.

Shadow really was a charming man...

"A-_HEM_," Knuckles bellowed, clapping his hands together to get our attention. "You two can stop all that lovey-dovey crap now. We don't do that shit on my island."

Shadow and I looked at him weirdly before we realized that we were still in our embrace. Slightly embarrassed, I carefully got out of his grasp and sat beside him.

Unfortunately, my cheeks felt even hotter and I found it hard to look my ebony friend in the eye. Was I really that relaxed by his touch...?

Shadow scoffed, "Hypocrite. Lovey-dovey crap, you say? And this coming from _you, _who was flirting with Rouge just a while ago."

Knuckles twitched nervously at the mention of Rouge. I was not sure if Knuckles liked the bat on that level or not, but he always seemed be both angry and nervous with regards to her...

"_I was __**not **__flirting with Rouge!"_, the Master Emerald guardian exclaimed in his defense. "If _anything, _that bat was flirting with _me!" _

A deep crimson now colored his face... though I was uncertain as to whether that was due to him flirting with Rouge, or his uncontrollable temper.

A sly smirk tugged at Shadow's lips. "Yeah, whatever."

"_What was that hedgehog?!" _

A restless sigh escaped my lips as I watched the two engage in one of their never ending battles. I sighed once more as I placed my head onto my left palm.

Must everyone get into fights these days?

_

* * *

_

Running has always been my own, unique way of cleansing my mind. I, of course, am the only one blessed to run at such incredible speeds. Well... there's Shadow, but... the way he utilizes his speed is different from me. That's only one of the many things that separates us. Shadow...

Tails...

Knuckles....

...Amy...

They don't understand. No one can understand the assuring feeling that my speed gives me.

To allow the free spirits of the wind flow through me, and just the basic exhilaration of it all. That was enough for me.

Lately, however, not even _running _is helping me move on with my life. Time's still goin' yet I'm not moving forward. Heh. Two years after I destroyed Perfect Chaos, I distinctly remember that news reporter running up to me and asked me to define myself during that adventure. Heh, my answer?

"_I'll never look back, 'cause I've got no regrets. 'Cause time don't wait for me... I choose to go my own way." _

Yeah, yeah. You all remember my quote, the one that permanently marked me as a "hero" in Station Square. In the world. The one that got me recognized as the "Blue Blur" AKA the hedgehog with a 'tude.

Even today, I stay true to my words. Time waits for no one. Not even for someone who kept up with it for so long. I'm still stuck in the past. Stuck in the past about her, rather my relationship with her. Amy Rose. And that's when all of those 'why' questions pop up?

_Why _did I act so funny around her?

_Why_ did I run away from her?

_Why_ did I constantly turn her down for a date?

No, no, that's not true. I haven't exactly remained true to my words. Since I can't move forward, I have no choice but to look back to find out why. Regrets have thus began to consume me.

Because of my newfound anger, I beat up Amy's boyfriend in broad daylight. Because of my frustration, I yelled and made Cream cry. Because I'm so dense, I'm slowly but surely losing one of my oldest... and closest friends.

"Sonic?"

Instinctively, I came to a sudden halt. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. That soft, cheerful voice that I've been deprived of for the last two weeks.

"Heh, heh. Guess I still got what it takes to track you down," she stated with a small grin. "No matter how long it took, I _always _was able to find you, Sonic."

I countered her grin with one of my own. "Feh. Long time no see, Amy."

"Ditto," Amy retorted, her smile widening a bit. "I kind of figured you'd be out here."

"Were you looking for me or something?"

Her gaze shifted to the grass for a moment. "Yeah. I have to ask you something..."

A sudden tension filled the air as my gaze fell to the ground as well. For a split second. She probably saw me dash out of the diner, and now was gonna try to sugar me with that "Are you okay, Sonic?" baloney. The chick ignores me for two weeks, and only when I catch her with her two-timing boyfriend, she wants to talk.

That's so fake.

...What am I talking about? I'm _glad _she found me. I'm glad that she's finally even to look at me willingly and even smile around me. Even if she's just putting on a front, for what reason I still don't know, at least I can tell her about Kano...

"Funny. I wanted to ask, er, tell... ask and tell you something too."

That was awkward.

Her face lit up in curiousity. "Hm? Ask and tell me what?"

I shook my head. "No, no. You say what you have to say first."

"Oh, no, I want to know. My question can wait." She cast me one of her persistent, determined glares. The same one she has when she is in pursuit of me. Rather, when she _was _in pursuit of me.

"Ladies first, Ames."

"Go ahead, Sonic."

This was getting annoying.

"Really, go ahead and ask your question. It's probably more important than what I have to say."

"I can't, Sonic."

"Why not?"

"Because I really want to know what you wanna ask and tell me!"

We were now locked in a stare off.

"Amy."

"Sonic!"

"_Fine!", _I spat out irritably. Jeez, enough of this petty shit! "Question number one! What's up with you holding hands and _kissing _that Kano guy?"

Amy suddenly shot me an accusing glare.

"_Aha! I was right!", _she shrieked, pointing her index finger in my face. "_You_ were the one spying on us at the diner!"

Annoyed, I lowered her finger out of my face. She really needs to flip a mirror on herself.

"Spying?", I retorted, raising my voice slightly. "All I wanted was some chili dogs, and I see _you _with that cheater! What else did you expect me to do, seeing that you've been ignoring me for the past two weeks?!"

"...Hold on. Did you just accuse Kano of being a _cheater?" _Her pitch rose as her anger increased. She sounded like she didn't believe me. "You don't even _know him. _You just can't see him once and make that assumption!"

"Yes, I can!", I snapped, my voice filled with equal disbelief. Disbelief that she was _not _believing my word over that player's! "You didn't see him strolling down the street with some echidna broad on his arm."

I decided to leave out the bit that I also socked the punk in the face... it wasn't necessary for her to know that. ...Yet.

"W-What?", she questioned with an obvious tremor. I frowned upon seeing tears beginning to infiltrate her once cheerful, jade eyes. Poor Amy...

"Amy," I murmured placing my hands on her shoulders. "he boasted that you along with this slutty chick named Autumn were his girlfriends. Then he started muttering crap like you gotta get all the girls you can get or some crazy shit like that. But that's beside the point... the point is your little Prince Charming is cheating on you. He's _not _in love with you, Amy."

"And what, you _were?!"_, Amy scoffed as she tore away from my grasp.

My jaw literally could have hit the ground. "Did you _**not **_hear what I just said? You're boyfriend is friggin' _cheating_ on you, and you're yelling at _me?" _

"Kano, would never cheat on me!", she denied indefinitely. Rage was obvious in her voice. I flinched. Sure, I've gotten Amy worked up before, but this was different. She was _pissed off. _But why at me? "He... He wouldn't lie about loving me! His feelings for me are real, and he wouldn't dare cheat on me like you say! And even _if _he did, even though I _know _he wouldn't, at least he was man enough to say that he loved me!"

"Are you serious, Amy?", I questioned callously, my tone becoming as dominant as hers. "_Are you freakin' kidding me?! _What the hell, Amy?! Your boyfriend _cheated _on you. C-H-E-A-T-E-D on _you!_ And you're yelling at me like I'm lying or something! What purpose would I have for lying about him to you? C'mon Amy, you know me better than that!" I continued speaking before she cut in. "And what's this about me not being man enough to say 'I love you'? What the hell is that about? What, are you a psychic and can suddenly read my mind? I told you a thousand _and one_ times: I'm content just being your friend right now. I'm not ready to settle down to a relationship yet! So, I guess that's unmanly in your eyes. Heh, I can tell you that claiming you want to marry one dude one day and then make out with another one the next day isn't exactly womanly. Hell, are we even friends anymore?"

I cut her off once more before continuing. "...I don't know what's going on with you, Amy. Two weeks ago, you were the same, cheerful Amy. Now, you're the same way... except around me. Why do I get the cold shoulder? What did I do to you?"

There it was. I laid it out at the table. Everything. Everything that immobilized me from running forward, I said. Yet, I did not feel relieved.

And now here I stand. As emotionally vulnerable as I have ever been around anyone, especially _her, _and she's laughing. _Laughing._

Actually, I wouldn't even consider it laughing. More like cackling. An evil-sounding cackle. It was loud and obnoxious, and... very uncharacteristic of her. However, my hard face did not falter. She soon rivaled it with her own cold stare.

"There's only so many times you can hurt me, Sonic. Everyday, I—

"What do you I mean I hurt you?!", I yelled, highly pissed off at this point. For crying out loud, how this get to be about _me?! _She should be more upset that her loser for a boyfriend cheated, and that I gave a damn to tell her! Jeez! "Damn it, Amy, I _do _care about you! So, tell me. Tell me one time, _one time, _that I have—

"You dense idiot, you just don't get it do you?!", Amy screamed, cutting me off abruptly. She shook with anger. "You think everything is a game, don't you? You think that I'm just some fangirl, the same little Rosy the Rascal, running around trying to win the hero's heart. Constantly, day after day, all I want to do is spend time with you. It's not even always about going on a date, and you _still _run away. I guess you just assume that I'm a mindless robot and I don't have feelings, you jerk."

"Amy, that's not what I—

"Shut up! Let me tell you a few things, Mr. Blue Blur! I _was _genuinely in love with you. I _did _care about you, I cared about you with my whole being." Her hands slowly clutched her heart. "Idiot... you don't hurt me physically, you hurt me mentally. You break my heart, Sonic, everyday..."

_Amy..._

Silent, harsh tears began to flow from her red, puffy eyes. Her emerald-jade jewels wavered with a vulnerability only her innocence could produce. She tried hard to mask it with anger, but it was useless. I could see right through it. I made yet another girl cry.

_...I hate tears. _

"And each day it gets harder and harder to place the pieces back together. There's only so much pain I can endure..."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream and yell and curse. I was tired and frustrated beyond belief. Never have I felt like this. The strain I felt when fighting against Robotnik was nothing compared to this. It's stupid. It's ridiculous.

_I just want to run away. _

How can I move forward now? It's impossible at this point... not with this mountain of a mess holding me back. No, no. I can always move forward. But this... _this _will always force me to look back. These regrets paralyze me as time moves on ahead of me.

That's stupid. That's ridiculous.

"Amy," I stated her name sternly, this time not touching her. "I...I know that with regards to you... and me... being a couple... I haven't been treating you the greatest. And, I'm sincerely sorry for that. Seriously. But..." I looked her dead in her icy eyes. "I won't allow Kano to hurt you. Ames, whether I like like you or not, you are my friend, and I do care about you. A lot. And I won't let some two-timer hurt you—

"I don't believe you."

I was consumed with disbelief once again. Amy... not believing in me? _Me? _I could feel my heart wrench in pain as it did back in the diner. Damn it, what the hell happened these past two weeks?!

"Amy, what do I have to gain by lying?", I asked promptly, adding a little edge in my voice. "What, do you think that I'm making this up at the top of my head or something?"

"I don't believe you," she repeated again, a nonchalant tone present in her tone. She began to walk past me, almost in a cocky way. I merely stared at her.

Right as she stood beside me, she stopped. "You're wrong, Sonic. _Very _wrong. Kano is nothing like that. You're just jealous because you've waited to long to make your move."

And with that, she continued her confident strut away from me. Hell, if I'd known better, I could've sworn I saw her smile... A small one, anyway.

_Waited too long... to make my move? _

I suddenly grasped her arm, and looked her straight in the eyes. Her wondrous emerald-jade orbs. What was I doing? We had nothing more to say to each other. The conversation was over.

_But... are we over? _

_...Our friendship that is? _

I felt desperate. Seriously, Sonic. C'mon. If she wants to leave, then let her.

_Why the resistance then? _

_Why won't I let go? _

We exchanged blank stares, which then shifted to the point of where we touched. Why won't I let go?

"Sonic," she mumbles quietly, refusing to meet my gaze again. "let me go."

Her words must have been magic or something because...I... I let go. I loosened my grasp from around her arm, and upon my release she took off into the darkness.

And with my hand still reaching out to her... I merely watched her retreating form.

Heh.

But it's okay.

I'm not going to run after her. That's pointless... and desperate.

I'm not going to be stupid, and "get even with her" by kissing some random girl, or worse getting a girlfriend of my own. That too... is pointless and desperate.

...

I don't get it. She's with him, yet she still fantasizes about being with me. She claims that I love her, but I'm too proud to say it. I don't love her. I care about her, but I don't love her.

...Then what's with this feeling I get when I'm around her? Hell, when I hear her name? And when did her eyes become so enchanting? And, and why did I become so enraged at Kano? I mean, what he did was wrong, but... I hit him! Why was I so mad at Amy for not believing me?

This feeling... is this the same feeling Amy had when thought about me?

.

.

.

Do I love Amy?

* * *

**EDIT: **

Here is the updated version of Chapter 6. This was another chapter I was not fully comfortable with posting either. In fact, after reading the reviews to this specific chapter and rereading it myself a couple times... I really just wanted to tear it down and rewrite it. But I didn't. Because... I got too caught up in school and Sonic Adventure at the time to really care. XD

I am very pleased with this update. Most of the drama that concerns Sonic and Amy stems from this little fall out right here. So, yes, I went down the Sonic and Amy goin' at each other's throat route. However, in most SonAmy fics that I've read... the author makes Sonic out to be the bad guy. Like, just because Sonic doesn't return Amy's feelings, all of his previous heroic deeds go down the drain and he's a horrible being? What about Amy? Her feelings for Sonic are painfully obvious, and she does get more than a bit annoying and violent toward him. Yet people say that he should just deal with it. I don't get that. I mean, I love Sonic and Amy and SonAmy, but I'm just saying.

Back to listening to An Café... I miss Bou...

**Original Author's Note: **

Whoa... pretty dramatic, eh? Anyways, please leave meaningful reviews and I'll come back to yall soon. Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

2009.6.13. 11:56 PM

* * *


	7. Complicated

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me

Chapter 7: Complicated 

**Matsushita Kano **

**6:12 PM- Station Square Mall**

"Kano-kun, I'm gonna go in that shoe store over there for a sec. Be right back!" Autumn informed me, as she perkily kissed me on the cheek before skipping off.

My satisfied smirk quickly turned to an annoyed frown as I laid my chin on the two palms of my gloved hands, releasing a distressed sigh.

Why am I here anyway? I don't even like shopping. There's no thrill in buying hundreds of dollars of useless accessories. Yet, here I am sitting in a dense, urbanized mall with my girlfriend blowing **my **money on useless junk.

Jeez, I should've stuck with Ames today. At least she doesn't go overboard with shopping sprees...

Speaking of Ames, she doesn't even know I have two girlfriends. I don't see a problem with it. If you love two girls with the same affection, why can't you just have 'em both?

"_Some boyfriend you are, cheating on Amy like that! Amy's my friend, and I won't allow you to break her heart like this!" _

"Ugh..." I grunted just at the reminder of that outburst.

Just the sight of seeing his pissed glare, his jade orbs flaring from the anger he was containing, made me just want to punch him back just as hard.

It's all an act of blind rage, that's what's so aggravating about it. The idiot doesn't know a thing about love, he's just jealous because he can't stand to see her with some other guy besides his sorry ass. He thinks love is a game, and since he's "Sonic the Hedgehog", victory is easy to obtain.

Two weeks ago, I was kind of surprised when Amy took my offer to go to Twinkle Park together so easily. I mean, for all she knew, I could've kidnaped her and did whatever to her.

'_Naive fool_' and '_idiotic bastard_' were the only two things that went through my mind as we rode the colorful elevator to the popular theme park.

"I'm no idiot. I know fairly well what dangers I could be getting myself into." Amy smirked, blowing one of her long sakura quills out her face. "I can tell you're a good guy though, so I don't think I'll have a problem."

I remember I just shrugged and retorted with my coy smile and comment.

"Why exactly did you come with me here anyway? I mean... this isn't a date or anything like that, but..."

"I'm here to clear my head." she stated, in more lower and melancholy tone though.

"Clear your head?" I repeated, trying not to sound too anxious for a response.

"From an egotistical, cocky jerk who doesn't know the first thing about a girl's feelings."

Never in a million years would I thought that 'egotistical, cocky jerk who doesn't know the first thing about a girl's feelings' to be Sonic. I mean on the news and the media, all I hear is 'a free-spirited teenage hedgehog with a strong sense of justice and a passionate heart of gold.' No big ego or jerk attitude there.

"It's funny how-

"What's so funny, Kano?"

Scrunching my nose in confusion, I looked up to see a primrose-orchid cat and a magenta pixie standing before me.

"Hey, I know you guys." I smirked, nodding my head. "You two are Amy's friends. Nagi and Lumina, right?"

"Right." Nagi replied, placing a hand on her hip. "So, what are you doing here? I didn't know you liked to shop at Victoria's Secret, Rainbow, and JCPenny's."

I blushed at her sarcastic comment, seeing the ten huge shopping bags surrounding me like a mini fortress. Ha, let's see that Robotnik dude beat this.

"Those are all the shops Ames likes to shop at." Lumina added in a coy tone. "Is she in that shoe store, over there?"

Oh jeez... they're onto me. I knew I saw them back at the Emerald Coast.

"Well...uh..."

"Kano-kun!" Autumn exclaimed, waving her free hand carelessly as her other hand held the pair of blue patterned Timberland boots she had just bought... with my money.

"Ehehehe, hey Autumn!" I nervously retorted, mostly due to the nasty glares Nagi and Lumina were throwing me.

"Autumn, eh?" Lumina murmured in wry tone. "Who is she?"

"Who Autumn?" I laughed apprehensively. "Oh, she's just my girl... cousin... girl cousin-in-law!"

I swear, right at that moment I wanted to step out my body and just slap myself silly. Really, girl cousin-in-law?!

"Girl cousin-in-law?" Nagi questioned suspiciously, lightly playing with her grey tie. "A female echidna your girl cousin-in-law?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed wrapping my arm around Autumn and flashing the two the most convincing smile I could muster. "My girl cousin-in-law, Autumn!"

"Girl cousin-in-law?!" Autumn asked confused. "Kano-kun, what are you—

"Oh you! Ha ha ha ha!" I laughed playfully, giving my bewildered girlfriend a noogie.

"Ah! Ah! Kano-kun, stop it!" she whined frantically. "What are you doing?!"

I glanced at Nagi and Lumina whom looked just as confused as my victim.

"Kano," Nagi begun. "What's going o–

"Oh, would you look at the time! Thirty till already haha! Well I guess we ,as in my girl cousin-in-law and I, better go now, bye-bye!" I exclaimed rather rapidly as I retreated the scene dragging Autumn along with me. (The shopping bags too.)

"Kano-kun!" Autumn panted rapidly as we ran through the crowd. "Who were those girls? Why are we running from them? And why did you call me you girl cou–

Before she could even finish uttering the word 'cousin', I came to an abrupt stop, pulled her closer to me, and engaged her into a passionate kiss.

Nothing too 'dirty' just a fresh, chaste kiss.

After a few minutes, we broke apart, staring dreamily at each other momentarily.

"I don't know what that whole scene was about with that neko and pixie back there, but next time could you please avoid the noogies?" my auburn girlfriend asked me in that clear, tenor voice of hers.

"Yeah..." I replied relieved, gently wrapping my arm around her as we continued our walk.

I criticize Sonic the Hedgehog on not knowing a thing about love. Yet, here I am confused on what to do with two loves. If you love two girls equally, what's wrong with being both their beaus? Why should I have to run because I don't want my girlfriend's friends to find out my ways? Why do I feel that I have compare myself to a world renowned hero?

Maybe I am just as naive at this very complicated game of love...

* * *

**Rouge the Bat**

**7:11 PM- Coin Vault of Casinopolis**

* * *

"We've been here since five-thirty, Rouge." Kiyoshi smirked as we walked down the bronze hallway. "Think we made enough bread?"

"Didn't know you talked slang Mr. Psychic." I retorted flashing him my own slick smirk. "Since everybody in place is sucking bad at all the hardcore games tonight, I'd say we have at least over 1,000."

With that, the automatic door for Kiyoshi and I, the sight we were witnessing almost made our jaws fall right into the sewer!

'_Congratulations! You have won a total of 100,000,000 coins!' _

Kiyoshi and I started at each other awestruck.

"Ah yeah baby!" I yelled enthusiastically gliding into the air and swimming in my big mountain of coins. "This is what I'm talking about!"

"I can't believe we actually won this much..." Kiyo muttered still in disbelief. "We weren't even here that long to win even a hundred coins. Maybe there was a miscalculation?"

I rolled my eyes at that pixie's doubts.

"Kiyoshi, come on, live it up a little!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air. "We're fucking rich!"

"Guess there's no arguing with that." he grinned cheekily as he fell back into the mass sea of coins.

"That's more like it." I giggled, stepping on Kiyo's face with my heel.

For the next few hours, we just laid there on our "mountain of gold" just talking about... well random stuff really. Hell, we even talked about why every human Sonic gets emotionally attached with is red-haired.

"Say Rouge..." Kiyoshi murmured. "This is a kind of personal question, but I've been really interested in knowing the answer for quite some time now..."

"Shoot away, ESP." I retorted nonchalantly as usually.

"If you had a choice to love either Knuckles or Shadow, who would it be?"

I was about to retort with some smartass comment, but then the question really hit me. If I had a choice between Knuckles and Shadow?! Well the answer is pretty simple.

"Neither." I replied half-heartedly. "Both of them are _way _too complicated for a glamourous chick such as myself. Knuckles is too hard and hot headed to realize love, and Shadow... I can't even explain Shadow, but he's complicated too."

"Yet you still flirt with both of them."

I cast my magic companion a dangerous glare.

"I do not flirt with Knuckles, let alone Shadow."

"You flirt with them all the time, Rouge." Kiyoshi stated. "Especially Shadow, since you're always with him a majority of the time."

"Me? Flirt with Shadow?!" I exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger towards him. "Why the hell would I do that?!"

"C'mon Rouge, I've been on a good share of adventures with you, and there is no way you can persuade me that you don't like either Knuckles or Shadow in a romantic way."

"What if I said I loved you Kiyoshi-kun?"

"Don't even try that crap on me, Rouge."

I huffed irritably. Shit, if there's one topic I really hated to talk about... it's would be my love life. So many people expect you to just flat out tell them how complicated or simple your love life is, when obviously it's not nearly that simple to just let out. Had love actually been that easy, we wouldn't have shows like Springer or Maury. The whole damn subject is fucking complicated. And to me, talking about it just makes it worse.

I'm still only seventeen... I'm going to get wrinkles if I keep thinking about these frustrating matters all of the time.

"Kiyoshi, listen. I really don't—

Just then, the red automatic door that separated us from the outside casino party, bust open onto the mountain, coins sputtering everywhere.

"_Freeze_!"

Kiyoshi and I glared at the two "party-crashers". Both of them were dressed in black camouflage, wearing black ski masks to hide their faces. However, I could tell one was a lynx and the other a raccoon. (Just look at their tails.) They both looked about Vanilla's age, in their mid-twenties.

"My, my look what we've got here." I smirked slyly, folding my arms across my chest. "Didn't see this one coming."

"Shut up!!" the raccoon snarled, aiming his pistol towards me ad Kiyo's heads. "We do the talking here!!"

"So just be good little kids, and hand over the loot." the lynx ordered in an odd polite tone.

"And what if we don't?" Kiyoshi responded, obviously urging the thrill of a challenge.

"Then we shoot yall fucking heads off!" the raccoon shouted rowdily, shooting a shot into the air. "Starting with you first broad!"

"Oh please..." I frowned jokingly, shaking my head side to side. "This is ridiculous."

"Ay, Travion!" the lynx yelled from the doorway. "I hear the cop's sirens close by!"

"Shit!" the raccoon cursed, amusingly pissed off. "That's it! If ya give us the loot we'll just have to take it from ya by force!"

And with that outburst, that crazed rodent went haywire with that pistol of his. Just enough to get Kiyo and I riled up for a fight.

"'Bout time sugar." I grinned slyly as flew into battle, heading for the 'vulnerable' lynx. "Now I have a reason for beating the mess out of you."

I dodged the many bullets the lynx tried to aim at me... not that I needed to dodge, they were already off target...

"A nine-year-old could shoot better than you, you amateur." I scoffed almost angry at how unprofessional the robbery was. Hell, Cream could've done better than these buffoons!

"Time to end this..." I muttered as I spun into a rapid white and magenta spiral, ready to land my 'Tornado Kick' on the lynx bastard.

And just like I said, it only took one hit.

Just as the lynx fell, 'Travion' the Raccoon fell at Kiyoshi's feet as he landed on the ground beside me.

"Aw, that sucks." Kiyoshi said, snapping his fingers in disappointment. "I was kind of hoping for a intimate battle."

"Well at least the money's safe." I shrugged, not really caring.

"_Freeze_!" another bunch of voices bellowed.

Only this time, the Station Square Police crept into the Coin Vault, guns and hand-cuffs ready.

The 'Chief', as I like to call him, made his way to the front of the crowd.

"Culprits right here, Chief." I said before he could even mention anything.

Kiyoshi picked the two "robbers" up by their collars and handed them over to the chief and police squad.

"You Sonic Heroes never cease to surprise me." Chief stated, as a content grin began to fault on his aging face. "Great work as always."

And with that, he saluted along with the squad and left the scene with the criminals.

Once they were out of sight, Kiyoshi and I looked back at our 'hard-earned' 100,000,000 coins.

"We should probably put this up somewhere..." I murmured, leaving the idea hanging. "But both of our accounts are so full from the debts the mayor **_and _**president have paid us from our 'civil duties'."

"I got a place, to keep this." Kiyoshi smirked, taking a step towards the 'mountain'. "Just watch."

"Feh."

Within a few seconds, Kiyoshi begun to glow a jade green and with a sudden thrust of his hands the money was gone!

That teleport trick of his still gets me to this day, and I've know Kiyoshi for a little over two and a half years now. It sure does beat Sonic and Shadow's usual 'Chaos Control'. Question is... where'd he hide the coins?

"I hid it in my secret hiding place..." Kiyoshi snickered in a low tone. I knew he read my mind, the bastard.

"Um, _hello_?!" I questioned loudly. "How the hell am I suppose to know where it's at?! For all I know, you've could've hidden it during the Meiji Period!!"

"It's not as far away as you think..." he smirked as he walked past me and out the vault.

I was getting pissed.

"Not as far away as I–

_Ring! Ring!_

Actually, my ringtone was a midi version of "Song of Four Seasons" by MINMI.

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"_Rouge, this is Shadow."_

"No shit Sherlock."

"_Nevermind that. I'm up on Angel Island right now along with Knuckles and Tikal, and I was curious if you had anything to do with this whole sudden mountain of coins falling onto the altar?" _

I felt a sweatdrop go down my ear.

"Ya don't say..."

**w00t! I finally finished the chapter. Jeez, I had a bad writer's block on this chapter, but after playing Sonic Adventure DX for a few hours, I got some crazed ideas. (sweatdrops) Anyways, yall know the drill. Leave meaningful reviews and I'll come back soon. **


	8. I Don't Know the Answer

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

Hey, the first chapter of 2007. (sweatdrops) I'm listening to my friend's Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Soundtrack... with Knuckles' theme song on repeat. God, I freakin' love that song (while typing this at 3:32 AM!) Anyways, I have a long, juicy chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8: I Don't Know the Answer

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**11:06 PM- Windy Valley**

The crisp, brisk gusts of exhilarating air blew through me as I ran through the evening valley. I mean, jeez, they don't call this place Windy Valley for nothing.

After that fall out I had with Amy, I did what my body naturally told me to do... run. So that's what I did– run. Only problem was that it didn't really do much besides make me think even more of what Amy said...

"_You're wrong Sonic. Kano is nothing like that. You're just jealous because you've waited too long to make your move." _

I inhaled another breath of the grassland's rich scent and stopped my run just to release it.

When I looked up, a very familiar building stood before me. From my distance, I could see a faint light coming from the hangar... and some urban beat coming from the radio.

I mentally slapped and cursed myself from not noticing my best friend's workshop right in front of me. All of this time I spent running around all confused and mad, when I could've been talking it out with Tails! I mean, that's what best friends do right? Talk things out?

With that, I sped up to Tails' workshop and casually walked into the garage-like space. I would usually joke with Tails that this workshop is my "safehouse" because this is where I would usually hide when Amy was chasing me or when Knux and/or Kiyo wanted to jump me.

I carelessly sat up on the wing of the oldest model of the Tornado (the one that had my name on it) and waited for Tails to notice me.

"Uh-hum." I grunted as I cleared my throat loud enough for him to hear.

He was across the room from me at his 'tool desk' organizing his polished tools, and flashing me a surprised grin with a sweatdrop rolling down his ear.

"Took ya long enough." I frowned jokingly at my friend.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed as he walked up to me and clapped my hand. "Haven't seen you around here all day. Did you get caught up in something?"

My content smile quickly went back to that same hurt frown I've been working all day.

"You could say that..."

Just as I expected, Tails noticed my mood change and cast me a worried glance.

"Sonic... are you okay?"

I returned the glance my two-tailed brother was giving me. Tails was nine years old now and to be honest, he really hasn't changed much... physically. But on other grounds, ever since Cosmo died, he's a lot more... serious. He even wears a tool belt around now 'just in case of an emergency'. (As he says.) The change sort of bugged me at first, but he's still Tails. He'll always be my best bud and bro.

"Sonic?"

I knew I had to tell somebody. These mixed feelings and crazed events I've been through in this day alone...

"Can we... talk Tails?" I asked kind of embarrassed. "It's... serious."

But jeez, it's humiliating to talk about things... like this.

"Sure Sonic." Tails responded reluctantly. "But let's go into my living room and talk there... I finally cleaned it up."

Motioning his twin tails for me to follow, I nodded and followed him into his more 'homely' part of the workshop. I remember when there wasn't even a 'homely' part... just the hangar and a small room full of stuff for repairing the Tornado and tracking down the Chaos Emeralds.

Tails' living room was pretty typical: big couch, couple of spare chairs, coffee table, and decent-sized TV. (I kind of surprised he doesn't have a plasma...) The last time this room was really used was when we threw this summer party... and then after the party we never really got around to properly cleaning it.

I slouched onto his sofa as Tails sat in his favorite tan armchair looking at me with a stern expression written across his face.

"You want to talk about _her_ don't you?"

I decided not to be sarcastic, and nodded slowly, irritably massaging the temples of my eyes.

"So, I'm assuming you know Amy is going out with–

"Kano, that son of a bitch." I growled, getting madder already just at the sound of that two-timers name.

Tails shook his head disappointingly at me.

"What does it matter to you that Amy is going out with Kano? I mean, for crying out loud Sonic, you've been running from her ever since she first started chasing you. I would think you to be** glad **she's not bothering you anymore."

"Well I'm not glad." I snorted.

"Why not?"

I snorted again and rolled my eyes before answering him.

"C'mon Tails, you've seen her for the past two weeks, she's been ignoring me for no reason. So you tell me what to do when I walk into the diner just to see her cuddling up with some total punk. Then, not even a few hours later, I run into the same punk with a totally different chick **not **Amy. And so after I finally findi Amy, and try to explain to her that what's been going on, she fucking screams at me and runs away..."

I could feel myself getting even more angrier just recalling those events...

I have a very bad habit of bottling up my emotions and releasing them all out in one huge explosion. Damn, I wish I could just run away from this, this whole problem completely, like I do with all my other problems.

The expression of Tails' face just got even worse. His vibrant aquamarine eyes were centered directly on me, with his gloved hands clamped together in one tight, impatient fist.

"Sonic, you're being immature." he bluntly said.

And it only took that plain comment to set me off. I shot of my seat and pointed an accusing finger towards him.

"Tails, don't give me that bullshit!" I shouted angrily. "I'm being immature?! Who's the one claiming she loves me yet frolicking around with some cheating bastard?!"

"Why are you so worked up over her?!" Tails retorted, just as frustrated as I was. "Does her being with Kano really bother you **that** much?"

"Yes!"

"Why?!"

"Because–

I was ready to explain myself, but my body suddenly tensed up... and I suddenly hesitated to speak.

Tails was now up and out of his seat too, impatiently awaiting my answer.

Problem was... I didn't have one. I didn't have an answer. Why was I so mad that Amy was going out Kano? Do I even have a reason to be mad in the first place? Well I wasn't just going to just straight up say "I don't know." Even though I couldn't think of a better response...

"Because you love her. That's the reason you have, right?"

Both Tails and me turned to see our other best friend and teammate, Kiyoshi Flowlight, casting us a casual smirk.

Kiyo was the oldest of us, Team Sonic, at eighteen as well as Lumina's older brother. He had really spiky lime green hair along with his eyes the same color. He's wearing a white and lime green Chinese long-sleeved shirt with the kanji symbol for wind (I think) on the front. He had black slacks and sneakers too.

I threw him a shocked yet unsurprised stare. How could I expect less from a psychic pixie?

"Quit being immature Sonic..." he continued, speaking as if he was teasing me. "And let it all flow out."

"Kiyoshi..." Tails murmured quietly.

I nodded. Kiyo's right... there's no use in hiding it anymore. I have my answer.

"The reason I'm so mad... is because I know Amy deserves so much better... so much better than Kano... so much better than me."

I let out a soft chuckle.

"God, I finally get it. I finally get what she and everybody else was saying to me. I'm so dense. I'm such a dense, egotistical jerk. This whole time, I thought Amy was just like the rest of the fangirls– the ones who only wanted me for the famous hero I am... not the actual hedgehog I am. All of these years of generosity and kindness from her... and I took it all for granted. I mean, how was I supposed to know she was so hurt and depressed? I would've never guessed behind that cheerful smile of hers everyday that she was the complete opposite... and that she would move on..."

"_Only a complete idiot would've done what you have done. Did you even consider what Amy would've thought of that? She's already frustrated with you, and this foolish incident is only going to make it worse!" _

"_Think about your relationship with her Sonic! All she wants to do it to spend time with you, to try to get to know** you**, Sonic the Hedgehog, not the hero you are. Yet, you constantly reject her! Don't you know how much pain she feels going through that same scene everyday!" _

"_Newsflash, Mr. Blue Blur! I **was** actually in love with you. I **did** actually care about you. You don't hurt me physically, Sonic, you hurt me mentally. You've broke my heart Sonic..." _

"So I admit it... I love Amy Rose. And I couldn't have picked a worser time to fall in love in with her."

* * *

**Amy Rose **

**Mystic Waterfall- 11:23 PM**

**

* * *

**I could almost feel the aurora colored waters crash onto me like an intense massage happening right on my backside. The moon's warm moonlight embracing me in a light hug, as I felt its soothing glow all over my body. 

I know I probably shouldn't be outside at this time of night, but I couldn't go back to Station Square, not with so much on my mind.

I mean, I did it. I finally did it.

I finally told Sonic the Hedgehog, the guy who left me heartbroken so many times off. So why do I feel so... wrong about it?

Why do I suddenly feel so guilty about being with Kano? I love Kano. My Kano. So why should Sonic have anything to do with my love life? It's not like he gives a damn anyways...

_Don't deny your feelings for him Amy..._

"Oh yeah right, of course I don't love that egotistical, good for nothing jerk! Two weeks of me not talking to him and he still acts the same damn way?! I mean how could I be so _stupid _to even think that?"

"Jeez, both of you two are so stubborn..."

I instantly felt flustered and turned to find my good friend, Julie-Su, shaking her head jokingly at me.

Julie-Su used to go out with Knuckles, but they broke up after a while. (They won't say why though.) She's a red violet tomboy echidna with lavender highlights wearing a cobalt blue and grey layered tanktop with cobalt cargo pants, and black sneakers. Julie Su just turned sixteen and was pretty sarcastic and mischievous for that matter, but she can be really understanding and is someone I can talk to when I'm down.

"What do you mean stubborn?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She laughed a little as she sat beside me on the sturdy rock I was sitting on.

"You really are taking that advice we gave you to an extreme aren't ya?" Julie-Su asked, taking off her gloves and dipping them into the cool water. "And all just to prove to Sonic that you're independent."

"It's not for Sonic... it's for myself." I stubbornly retorted. "I want to prove to myself that I can be independent. I don't care if that egomaniac thinks so or not."

Julie-Su sweatdropped and sighed.

"So what are your feelings for Matsushita, eh?"

I looked up at her bewildered at the question. I didn't expect her to ask questions about Kano...

"My feelings for Kano?" I repeated the question suspiciously. "What is there to say? He's my boyfriend, so of course I have strong feelings for my boyfriend."

Julie-Su nodded to my obvious response. I don't get why she would ask such a... dumb question.

"So you have strong feelings for Matsushita, that's a given." Julie-Su stated, with that sarcastic grin plastered onto her face again. "But tell me Ames... if you have such strong feelings for him then why were you so worried that Sonic might have caught you two about to kiss?"

That question got me. Why was I so worried that Sonic might have seen Kano about to kiss me? Why was even thinking about Sonic when I was about to kiss him? I don't have an answer... but I wasn't going to flat out say "I don't know." Even though I didn't have a better response...

"_Spying?! All I wanted was some chili dogs and I see you cuddled up with that two-timing punk! What else was I supposed to do, seeing that you've been ignoring me for the past two weeks?!" _

"You sure do say a lot Amy." she muttered wryly, breaking my long express trains of thoughts. "Jeez, you don't have to hide it Amy... your feelings for him."

I stiffened up once more. My feelings for him? Sonic? With or without Kano, what's the point of expressing my feelings for Sonic anyways... if he's just going to ignore them all. Breaking my heart down to the last little piece...

"I'm not going to express my love to a guy who doesn't even know what the word 'love' means." I huffed, folding my arms across my chest.

My tomboy echidna friend shrugged and chuckled.

"So you're mad at Sonic for that?" she chuckled some more, placing her wet hands on her hip. "You're mad at him for not realizing that you love him? Talk about being an idiot."

"An idiot?!" I yelled offended, pulling out my Long Hammer.

"Yeah, an idiot." she repeated, completely unfazed by my hammer. "Think about what you're saying Ames. The reason Sonic runs away from you, the reason why Sonic acts so weird when you -used to- bombard him declaring your love for him... is because he doesn't know how to react."

I calmed down a bit and lowered my Long Hammer, casting Julie-Su an awestruck gaze.

"Sonic... doesn't know how to react to... love?" I repeated slowly.

"Nope." Julie-Su retorted, a casual smirk now present on her face. "Sure, he's surrounded by a whole bunch of lovesick fangirls, but you're the only one who actually loves him. The only one who actually wants to get to know Sonic for who he is."

"I... am?" I questioned in disbelief. "But I thought he liked all of those girls. The way they all chased him and hugged him and kissed him, he seemed to really enjoy it."

That's the exact reason why I began chasing Sonic in the first place...

"Sonic has a big ego, you know that Amy." Julie-Su stated, waging a finger in my face. "You're the only girl he's known who's actually shown him true love... and he doesn't know how to respond to it. So the first that comes to his mind is to–

"Run..." I murmured.

Julie-Su looked up at me and smiled, holding up a thumbs up.

"Right. And the funny thing about this all, is that he could be feeling the same way about you." she said, nudging me lightly in my chest. "I mean, why else would he be so worked up about you and Kano being an item?"

"_Amy... he said that both you and this girl named Autumn were his girlfriends. You can't honestly believe that this guy is really in love with you!" _

I blushed immensely just at the thought of it. Sonic, the hedgehog I've known for so long, be in love... with... me? Pshaw! Hell no!

I let out a sarcastic laugh just at the impossible thought.

"Julie-Su you've _got _to be kidding me, right?" I asked, small tears now in my eyes from laughing so hard. "Sure he may be jealous that I'm with Kano, but Sonic being in **_love _**with me?! I would've fell for that when I was a kid, but I'm fourteen in a half now... and especially after these past two weeks, I know for fact Sonic doesn't love me."

Julie-Su looked at me for while before merely shrugging and letting out a silent sigh.

"Ha ha, you've got a point there Ames." Julie-Su smirked as she flung some water from the lake onto me.

"Hey!"

I'm not a lovesick, naive adolescent anymore... I'm a mature and independent teenager now, and I now know that as much as I used to hope so, I've came to realize that Sonic will never return the loving feelings that I once expressed to him.

However... I can't help but still feel a little hope that he still will...

**

* * *

****Knuckles the Echidna**

**Midnight- Echidna Ruins **

* * *

Midnight has finally come... the time of the night when the Master Emerald shone its brightest. I could see its emerald glow all the way from where Tikal and I were... in the Echidna Ruins. 

I decided to take Tikal here after Shadow left the island, really just to get away from the island for a while... and because I felt bad for what I said earlier...

"_Feels a little awkward to be back by the Master Emerald again, doesn't it? Y'know since you were seal–_

"_Shut up."_

Which brings me to the third reason I brought her here... I was curious. I wanted to find out why she–

"Look at all the fireflies, Knuckles! They all look so happy flying together like that."

I glanced at the little critters for myself. Feh, they weren't so fascinating more like a nuisance if you had to constantly wake up to them crawling all over your damn fur...

"Knuckles?" Tikal questioned my name softly.

"Feh, they aren't all that cool." I grunted, getting a little angry just at thinking about those annoying bugs.

She giggled lightly.

"You're so adorable when you're all flustered Knuckles!"

"I don't think adorable is the word..." I sweatdropped. "Listen, just drop it okay?"

She nodded obediently and turned her gaze towards the moon.

I frowned a bit at her expression.

I don't know why, but every time I catch Tikal looking up at the moon, she always has this sadistic expression upon her face... yet at the same time she looks so pre– Wait, wait, hold on a damn minute! Jeez, look at me about to call Tikal pretty, sheesh! What is the world coming to?!

Tikal actually didn't live far from these ruins. A little ways from here was the Chao Ruins, where she lived and played with the Chao. (A/N: If you have ever played Sonic Battle on GBA, then you should somewhat have an idea of what the ruins look like.)

Not to mention she does look different than what she looked when she first reappeared. Since her old tribal clothes were ruined and stained with blood, the girls had donated and bought new clothes for her.

Like right now, she was wearing one of the outfits Amy had bought her: an indigo, sleeveless Chinese-like shirt with pale blue capris and indigo slippers. Surprisingly, her old tribal jewelry remained undamaged...

Just thinking back to that night... that eventful night when she reappeared in front of the Master Emerald... made me want to ask even more... why?

"Such a beautiful night..." Tikal murmured, turning to me with a timid smile. "Tell me Knuckles, why did you bring me here? Surely there must be a reason besides enjoying the view."

"There is." I stated, retorting with my own solemn frown. "Tikal, I've been curious. About that night when I found you almost dying in front of the Master Emerald. You have to tell me... why did you... come back?"

Her small smile instantly turned a regrettable frown.

"I didn't think you would ask that question so soon..."

"Well?" I asked anxiously.

Tikal released a big yet silent sigh, holding her head down while allowing the moonlight to bask its glow upon her. Just by that reaction, I could tell I was in for a long story.

"Well you already know that after Sonic harnessed the powers of the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic and defeated Perfect Chaos, I myself fused both my own and Chaos' spirits into the Master Emerald. In that gem, we were supposed to remain in eternal tranquility for the rest of eternity."

"Even when it was shattered?"

"Yes..." she murmured. "However, all of this time when I was supposed to be at peace as a spirit... I was really going through a never-ending hell. At first, it was very calm, but the more the Master Emerald was hurt... the more strain I sensed from you... the more horrible the memories got... the more I began reliving them day by day..."

"The Master Emerald in pain?" I questioned confused. "Memories?"

I didn't get it. The Master Emerald in pain, I guess could relate to all of the times Robotnik or Rouge or whoever came to the island and tried to remove it from its home and use it for evil. But... Tikal's memories? The only dreadful memories I could think of that she could have are...

_Drip... drip..._

She was crying...

"I tried to stop him, my father and the others, but they were all so fueled by their greed and power! No matter how much I pleaded, how many tears I wept... despite me being his own daughter... my father, the chief of our Clan carelessly pushed me aside, leaving me to die. Such a foolish man... he decided to follow his mind and not open his heart. Those poor Chao, such youthful and innocent creatures... were all slain by my village... I couldn't protect any of them. It was only natural for Chaos to become enraged with fury and destruction with all of his friends laying lifelessly beneath him... and for my entire village to be killed with a single blow..."

Tikal helplessly hugged her knees in a defensive position, and began to cry even harder. Jeez, I really hated to see her cry like this. It seems really hard for hard for her to explain, but I had to get these answers.

"Watching you through the Master Emerald has also made me sad, Knuckles. While you appear content with your duty, I can see your spirit yearning to be free, free from this unfortunate prison of guarding the Master Emerald. I too, yearned to be free. So many times I wanted to just come out that Emerald and embrace you whenever you were unhappy. So many times Knuckles... yet all the more times I was reminded of my sealed fate. Chaos has comforted me numerous times, but not even his soothing reassurances could ease my pain. I yearned to be free Knuckles... just to be with you..."

"Tikal..."

Tikal and I... are oddly so alike. Tikal yearned to be free from the Master Emerald just to be with... me? All of her pain, the traumatic memories she has had to relive day by day, were all caused by the times that I had put the Master Emerald in danger.

"So that night, Chaos embraced me... and presented me with a power I never knew he had wielded. The power to divert spirits to a whole new life... Chaos Diversion. It required much Chaos Energy and well as the burden of a huge risk. Had the diversion failed, my spirit would've been lost into oblivion never to return. But I was willing to take the risk, and perform the diversion. The reason you found me in my own pool of blood, my body in such bad condition, is because that was the state I was left in when I died. Though I was in much pain and distress... I was very ecstatic at the same time. For I was free... and could now be with you..."

"That explains why you were smiling the whole way to the hospital." I chuckled lightly.

She chuckled as well.

"Yes... that is why."

I glanced at Tikal. The mystical girl from my deceased tribe, the former spirit who yearned to be free from the Master Emerald's barrier... just to be with me.

Jeez, I was just expecting a short brief explanation, not a whole dramatic story. I really don't want to get all moody and emotional either, but the moment sure is bringing it to be that way.

Funny really how just a few minutes ago she was all teary-eyed and depressed and now she's smiling like the she was the rest of the time we was here.

And now, I find myself smiling too. I mean, how else am I supposed to feel after she tells me something so... damn personal. It's okay to feel a little funny and appreciated after someone close to you tells you they've yearned to be free just to be with you. Right?

"You're blushing..." Tikal giggled again, pointing at my scarlet cheeks.

I growled and cursed myself for blushing again, my blush growing now not of thought but because I was mad.

Tikal giggled some more, leaning towards me with a cheerful beam on her face.

"You're so adorable when you're flustered!"

Okay, this almost getting as bad as Rouge calling me "Knuxie". (But the Knuxie thing is still worse...)

"Would you cut it out with the 'adorable' calling?!" I scoffed, playfully slapping her upside the head. "It's getting annoying!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop!"

**Whoa... so much covered in one chapter. Sonic's in love with Amy, Amy realizes why Sonic hasn't returned the love she once had for him, and the plothole of Tikal's revival is filled! (wipes sweat off of forehead.) Jeez, this was a long one. I wanted to get this chapter in before my midterms come. So expect Chapter 9 like around mid-January. I'll also be continuing my other story,** **_Let's Do This Valentine Thing Right_, for Valentine's Day. You guys should really got check that out too.**

**But to really get down to the point, everybody leave meaningful reviews and I'll get back to yall soon. Peace out from Detroit. **


	9. A New Side of You

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

Here I am again people with the long awaited Chapter 9. Believe it! On the with the chapter!

Chapter 9: A New Side of You

**Amy Rose **

**Station Square- 12:32 PM**

_Two weeks... to another two weeks... to two months later..._

Two months since Robotnik last struck...two months since I've begun dating Kano... two months since I last spoke to Sonic.

It's still hard to believe that I've been able to even go this long without talking to Sonic. Well that is, if you count our occasional thirty-second "hi and bye" conversations... if you could even count that as a conversation.

We didn't even talk at the city's annual Chaos Festival, the celebration of the rebirth of Station Square after the destruction Perfect Chaos had caused about two years ago. Just the same old hi and byes... and dirty glares for Kano.

A few people have confronted me and asked me why I had stopped chasing Sonic. A lot of people just assume that I'm playing out that "hard to get" cliche, to make Sonic jealous.

"I'm just growing up, facing the cruel truth of reality, I guess." I would nonchalantly state, as I shrugged.

But as of now, Sonic is the _last_guy on my mind.

I have another date with Kano today. I was to meet him at the shopping center downtown, you know, just to "hang out".

I stuffed my hands into my denim jean jacket as a soft autumn wind rushed through me. I can't believe it was getting this cool and windy already at the end of August. I mean, shouldn't it still be hot and dry outside?

"Hey, you jerk! Get back here!"

_Bam! _I let out a low growl as I felt a light, yet forceful push on my shoulder.

"Bastard." I huffed, looking back to see some dude wearing a bright orange hoodie dashing away with a petite maroon purse.

Wait a minute. A man with... a purse?

"You thief!" a high-pitched female voice cried out. "Give me back my purse!"

It didn't take me long to put two and two together. The guy running away with the girl's purse, the girl yelling for the guy to give back the purse. Pretty simple equation.

Suddenly, an auburn echidna ran up next to me and stopped, placing both her hands to her chest as she panted.

She was wearing a maroon blouse with darkly faded jean skirt, along with a black leather jacket and boots. Her quills were styled in a spiky bun, held together by some black hair clip.

"That idiot..." the auburn-colored echidna hissed, as she continued to pant. "Stealing my purse like that! The nerve!"

I cocked an eye towards her. "You mean that guy with the orange hoodie?" I questioned bluntly, even though I already knew he was the culprit.

"Yes!"

I smirked as I pulled out my Long Hammer. "Time for my good deed of the day."

The girl eyed my massive hammer horrified.

"What are you going to do with that hammer?!"

My smirk merely widened. "I'm going to get your purse back."

Before she could even respond, I was already off to catch the thief.

_A few moments later..._

"Here ya go!" I smiled cheekily, as I handed the echidna back her purse.

She sighed relieved, taking the purse from me. "T-Thank you!" she beamed, shaking my hand graciously. "What did you do about that crook?"

"Oh this and that..." I replied, giggling a bit at how "fun" it was torturing her orange-hooded victim.

The auburn echidna giggled as well. "I don't think I've introduced myself. My name is Autumn. What's yours?"

"Amy Rose. But you can just call me Amy."

Autumn gasped. "Oh _you're _Amy Rose, that's right!" she exclaimed. "Aren't you that little pink hedgehog who chases Sonic around town?"

I winced a little at that last part.

Is that what she thinks of me? That little pink hedgehog that chases Sonic around town? Is that what everybody thinks of me?

"Amy?"

"No, Autumn..." I muttered softly, trying to force down every bad emotion I had at the moment. "I don't chase Sonic anymore. In fact... I don't even talk to him much anymore."

"Really?!" Autumn shrieked, flabbergasted. "I'm surprised! Personally, I think you two would've made a pretty cute couple."

I laughed nervously, as faint blush crept onto my cheeks.

Well that's one person who would've supported Sonic and I as a couple... not that it even matters anymore...

"Thanks... I guess." I retorted a bit hesitant. "But I already have a boyfriend."

Her salmon pink eyes instantly brightened with interest. "Oh, oh!" she jumped excitedly. "Whom are you dating? Is it Shadow?"

My face faulted. "Um...no." I bluntly stated. Rouge would _kill _me if I did. "It's not Shadow. But he is a hedgehog."

"Oh, my boyfriend is a hedgehog too!" Autumn perked. "He's really cool and hot. In fact, he bought this whole this whole outfit for me! My purse too!"

I stared at her in disbelief. "Your boyfriend bought you your whole outfit?"

"Yup!" she nodded happily. "Anything I want, he gets for me. It's that easy!"

"Well don't you buy him anything? You know, seeing as he practically spoils you like a princess."

The auburn echidna shook her violently, causing some rogue strands from her once neat bun to stick out.

"No way! If he wants to waste his money on me, that's _his _problem! Pshaw, I'm just along for the ride."

I frowned in disgust at her as she kept babbling. I feel sorry for whoever her boyfriend is. I bet anything she doesn't even love him... she just wants him for his money. She's just taking advantage of somebody's heart, to get what she wants. How heartless. You would think she's as innocent as can be with that big, perky smile plastered onto her face. Heh, the little bitch, she's nothing but a gold digger. I should've let that thug get away with her purse.

"You agree with me, don't you Amy?"

"Hm?" I murmured snapping out of my own world. "Oh, yeah, I guess. Wait, what were you saying?"

Autumn giggled again. "That's okay, Amy! I get a little spaced out myself sometimes!"

I sweatdropped as she burst into a fit of giggles. I didn't really get what was so funny, but I laughed a little along with her just to be polite.

"Hey Amy!"

Both Autumn and I stopped and turned to see Kano walking toward us.

I beamed brightly. "Kano!" I shouted, waving my hand in the air. "Took you long enough!"

He simply waved me off as he walked up to us. Kano was basically wearing the same old outfit he wears everyday... with the exception of the grey sweatshirt he had on over his regular black shirt.

"Hey Ames." Kano smiled, giving me a light hug. "Ready to–

"Oh my god, **_Kano_**?!"

For some peculiar reason, Kano's smile quickly turned upside down as he began to back away a little bit. The guy was practically sweating bullets! I eyed him weirdly.

"Oh Kano-kun!" Autumn cried out once more, as she stepped closer to him. "I thought you were going out of town for a couple of hours! I didn't think you would be back so soon."

"Kano-kun?" I questioned confused, narrowing my eyes directly on him.

Suddenly, Kano seized my arm and began to run.

Autumn huffed, and placed her hands on her hips. "Kano-kun, don't run away from me when I'm talking to you! Get back here!

I glared up at him bewildered. "What the?! Kano, why are we running away?!"

No response.

"Kano! Answer me! Why are we running away?!"

Still no response.

I glanced back at Autumn whom had one of those pissed off expression on her face.

"Kano! I know you hear me, you running bastard!"

He merely shook his head frustrated, increasing his run. I was getting frustrated myself. Why the hell are we running away from some perky echidna?! It doesn't make any sense! Do they know each other or something?

I could feel him going even faster, causing my frown to distort even more. Compared to the speed we're going, this would be considered a slow jog to Sonic– Damn it, there I go again thinking about him!

"Kano, please!" I yelled, stress hinted in my tone. "Why are we running away?! It's just Autumn! You have no reason to–

A loud, agitated scream cut me off. Autumn's scream...

"Fine then! Be like that, Kano! Go on and be the two-timing playa that you are!"

"_Spying?! All I wanted was some chili dogs and I see you cuddled up with that two-timing punk! What else was I supposed to do, seeing that you've been ignoring me for the past two weeks?!"_

"_Wait a minute... did you just call Kano a two-timer? You don't even know him! You just can't see him once and make that assumption!"_

"_Damn right, I can! You didn't see him strolling down the city with some echidna broad in his arms!"_

Kano... my Kano... cheating on me with... her? No... I don't believe it. No way! Kano wouldn't cheat on me, would he? No. No! She's lying! She's just frustrated that's all. All bluff! But still...

"...Kano?"

No response.

"Kano!"

No response.

I could feel my eyes sting with tears just waiting to fall out, but I refused to let them go. I'm fourteen and half years old, I don't cry! I can't cry. I won't allow it. I won't allow myself to cry over some guy. Never again...

* * *

**Cream the Rabbit**

**Leaf Forest- 4:16 PM **

* * *

"Tails! Hey Tails, over here!" 

My house wasn't too far away from here, since I had bring Cheese back to my mother. I've only been standing here for about four minutes, but as anxious as I was, it felt like forever! I beamed brightly as I watched him descend from his flight in the air.

Since about two months ago, Tails and I have begun to hang out a lot more. N-not that we haven't hung out before! It's just that... well, ever since Sonic and Amy started to act all weird around each other... I don't know, it sort of drove us together, I guess.

"Hey, Cream." he winked, giving me a playful nudge in the shoulder. "What's up?"

"I'm fine." I replied, smirking slightly. "I see you're wearing it."

Tails looked at me confused. "Wearing what?"

I giggled, pointing at the red scarf wrapped firmly around his neck.

"Oh this?" he grinned, lightly rubbing the soft cotton against his cheek. I nodded. "Well of course, I'm wearing it! You're the one who made it for me, Cream. The least I can do is wear it!"

I giggled once more. Of course Tails would wear the scarf, he doesn't have the heart not to wear it. Especially, since it was a gift from someone close to him.

"Cream?"

"C'mon Tails!" I perked, grasping his hands into mine. "I just found this cool place right before you got here. Let's go!"

"Uh...okay!"

I laughed inwardly to myself as I noticed how nervous he looked as I held his hands. His cheeks were turning pink as well... probably because it was so cold in this forest! I mean, I bet my cheeks are pink right now too!

_A few moments later..._

"Wow..." Tails awed, glancing around the scene. "Cream, this place is amazing! When did you find this?!"

It's true; this place is amazing. In this place, for some odd reason, I feel really calm and relaxed. It was sort of like an oasis in the middle of the forest... if that even makes any sense.

The emerald grass was really shiny and soft, and kind of wet too from the dew. There wasn't really any trees around though, I guess because the soil here wasn't good for the trees to grow in.

But what the really made this place amazing was the lake. I nicknamed it the "Ocean Lake" because of how much the water looked like the ocean. Actually, I don't know why I like this lake so much. Maybe it's just because I like this particular shade of blue. Or maybe it's because this is the place I found Cheese when we were playing 'hide and go seek'.

I smiled sheepishly. "Cheese and I found it when we were playing earlier. I thought you would like to see it too..."

"This place doesn't look anything like the rest of this forest!" Tails exclaimed, as plopped down onto the dewy grass. "To think this place was here this whole time."

I nodded happily as I sat next to him.

I really enjoy hanging out with Tails. It's almost to a point that I hang out with Tails more than Amy... since she's with Kano most of the time. It's like whenever we do play together, she always has to go because Kano wants to spend time with her. It really bugs me... but I'm not one to complain.

"We sure have been hanging a lot, huh Cream?"

"Um, yes!" I responded, suddenly snapping back to reality. "Yes, we have..."

Tails chuckled a bit, playing a little with his scarf. "Everything has changed so much around here."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Cream. I mean ever since Cosmo died... everything has changed a lot around here."

I frowned a little at the mention of her name...Cosmo. Out of all of us, Tails took her death the hardest. I mean, since he was the one who...killed her. To hear him state her name so casually was just a shock. I guess he has finally moved on...

"Things haven't changed that much Tails..." I sighed as I ran my hands through the moist grass.

"Yes it has. I mean, Shadow and Rouge joining our side, Tikal coming back to life, Lumina coming back from Maginary World along with Kiyoshi, Julie-Su and Nagi joining our team, Robotnik's -hopefully- finally calling it quits—

"Sonic and Amy not being together..." I murmured softly.

Tails suddenly sat up straight and let out a big sigh.

"Yeah, that too, but they were never together in the first place, Cream."

I shook my head. "I know, it's just... it's just the way those two act around each other... it's not right."

Tails sighed again, resting head upon his fluffy twin tails.

"Sonic's not as outgoing as he used to be. He seems kind of out of it a lot of the times, ya know? Kind of zoned out sometimes. I mean, he didn't even put up a challenge when he and Shadow were racing!"

"Amy's different too. Ever since she began dating Kano, it's like all of the sudden we never have time to play anymore 'cause Kano always calls and pulls her away. She spends more time with him than with her friends nowadays."

"Our best friends have completely changed on us." We both said at the same time.

At that, we both paused for a moment, realizing what we had just done, and then just bust out laughing.

"I didn't see that one coming!" I exclaimed, lightly covering my mouth from the fit of giggles that were threatening to let out.

Tails chuckled as well. "Ha ha, I needed a laugh. That conversation was getting way too serious for me."

"I agree."

"But isn't it ironic, Cream?" he suddenly wondered aloud."How the more our best friends drifted apart, the closer we became? It's funny really."

"I guess it's because we really didn't have anyone else to turn to." I retorted, flashing him a small grin. "Well...anybody who would really understand things from our side."

He nodded. "Yeah, ha ha. I couldn't really imagine Knux or Kiyo as my best friend. Let alone Shadow."

I laughed a little at how his face faulted when he mentioned Shadow's name.

"Tails?"

"Yeah?"

I smiled calmly as I stood up, extending my hand to his.

"Let's make a promise Tails. To always be there for each other no matter what. To stay friends no matter how much things change."

My smile only grew bigger, when I saw him smile and shake my hand.

"Don't worry Cream, I promise."

**Phew... finally got this chapter over it. I don't what was up with this chapter, but for some reason, I had a really hard time writing this one out. Especially the Tails and Cream part, I felt like I was going to get writer's block after every sentence. It was _so_ aggravating, but meh. It's finally finished, and that's really all that matters. (Don't yall think it was about time some TailsxCream fluff got thrown into here? I did. XD)**

**Chapter 10 will be up ASAP. Peace out from Detroit.**


	10. Realize

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

Chapter 10: Realize 

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Rouge's Apartment- 8 :09 PM**

There she was...crying. Light showers of her tears raining down onto the indigo carpets, some splattering onto her clothes.

No one could read the expression that was hidden under those long, vivid bangs of hers. Nobody could figure out why such a sadistic smirk replaced her usual cheerful smile. Nobody could figure out why she was so damn sad.

And what was I supposed to do? I'm her friend right? The others were already around her, caressing and embracing her gently asking what was wrong with her. Was I supposed to do that as well? Gently, patiently ask her what the matter with her was until she openly confessed?

No. That can't be what I had to do. I know it's something more... something that she's not going to flat out spill out to a crowd, certainly not us.

I think solemnly to myself how such a casual, relaxing night turned into such a drama scene. Here's how it came to be...

* * *

I impatiently knocked on the sepia-colored door, rapping a short rhythm as I did so. I looked up at the bronze numbers proudly glimmering atop of the door. 

_502._

Yes, those were the three numbers that marked the "humble home" of Rouge the Bat. Sure, overall, this whole apartment complex was humble, but knowing that glamorous bat, her home was anything but humble.

I grunted irritably to myself. "Rouge, hurry up and open this fucking door..."

As if she suddenly heeded my call, the door suddenly yet slowly began to open, revealing Rouge leaning against the doorway, casting me a sly smirk.

I merely returned the smirk, glancing at her attire. She was dressed in a tight black blouse accompanied with dark denim jeans embroidered with silver jewels, along with black slippers.

"Didn't expect you to come so soon, Shadow.", she stated as I walked past her.

I shrugged as I sat down on her black leather couch. "Feh."

"Whatever.", Rouge sighed as she closed the door behind us.

The living room was the first room presented in her home. Soft lilacs and violets dominated the room accompanied with rich dark blues. The mood within the area was rather casual, although an aura of seductiveness was present as well.

"Enjoying the view?"

I stared at my voluptuous friend as she sat down beside me, flashing me her devilish smile.

She flashed me a mock frown. "What is my humble home not good enough for the Ultimate Life Form?"

"Heh, nothing's good enough for the 'Ultimate Life Form'.", a voice snickered from the background.

I turned back to see Julie-Su walk from out of the kitchen, holding two glasses of ice cold Cokes in her hands, waving me a quick 'hi' as she sat down on the black leather recliner that accompanied the couch.

I laughed a little inwardly at her appearance. All she wore was a grey t-shirt covered with crimson hooded vest, and black jeans. I knew it was her style to dress like a "tomboy", but compared to Rouge she did look like a bum.

Julie-Su eyed me suspiciously as Rouge chattered on to her about something irrelevant to me, casting me a dangerous glare as she drank down her beverage. I think she knew what I was thinking about just moments ago.

As she set down her Coke, she casually turned to me, casting me a curious glare.

"So, Shadow...", she muttered. "You're the last guy who saw him. Where is he?"

I eyed her weirdly. "He?"

"You know _him_. Him! Where is he?"

I grunted hotly. "How about you just state who you are talking about?"

"How about you–

"Sonic.", Rouge flatly stated, clamping her hand over Julie-Su's mouth. "Where's Sonic? He hasn't been around here lately."

I cast the red violet echidna an annoyed glare. Sonic. That's all she had to say. That girl can be really aggravating sometimes…

"Sonic, you say?", I repeat as if I didn't hear her.

They both nodded in unison.

"Well to be honest with you, I don't know where he went." I replied in a frank tone. "It was midnight... about four days ago by the Emerald Coast . Knowing him though, I'd guess that he's probably just running around."

"Why didn't you stop him?", Julie-Su asked.

"I only saw him, I didn't talk to him. Besides, why would I stop him? He's always running."

Rouge eyed me suspiciously.

"What?"

Rouge blinked. "Hm, me? Oh, nothing. _I_ wasjust wondering why you were out so late in the streets in the first place."

"I was just getting some fresh air."

"At midnight?", Julie-Su teased. "Don't you think that's a little late?"

"Not for him.", Rouge smirked, narrowing her aquamarine orbs into mines. "Not for the 'Ultimate Life Form'".

I shrugged. "Feh."

For the next couple of hours, we just sat around and talked, talking about the most random yet relatable topics. The type of conversations that seem pretty stupid to talk about, but end up being fairly interesting. And the most bothering thing about it was that I was actually... enjoying it.

I was actually enjoying myself. Not that I have never enjoyed being with my friends before; no that wasn't the case at all.

I never was one to "hang out". I always opted to spend my casual time alone, as I felt more comfortable and "at peace". Rouge had just made a dumb comment about Robotnik. It was something about him upgrading his wardrobe, or something along those lines. Julie-Su roared with laughter. I cracked a small grin, as a light chuckle escaped my lips. Maybe I ought to do this "hanging out" more often…

'_Knock! Knock! Knock!' _

"Hold on a minute, I'm coming!", Rouge muttered, as she got up to answer the door. "Jeez, aren't we– _oh my god_."

Julie-Su and I exchanged concerned stares. "Amy?"

Amy Rose slowly stepped through the threshold of Rouge's home, walking almost as though she was sleepwalking. Her long, pink quills were a mess, along with her formerly bouncy bangs now shrouding her eyes. All she wore was a black leather jacket and boots.

Breaking the unpleasant silence, Rouge was the first to speak. "Amy... what's wrong?"

A sadistic smirk curved upon her lips. "It's true..."

"What's true?", Julie-Su inquired.

"I-It's t-true...", she stammered weakly. Rouge, Julie-Su, and I watched intently as she gradually sank down to her knees, lowering her head, allowing small droplets of her tears to shower onto her fur and clothes.

"I'm so naive..."

* * *

Rouge took it upon herself to take Amy's jacket, revealing the attractive cerulean dress she was wearing underneath it, and hung it up in her hallway closet. 

She continued to sob. "How could I have been so careless..."

"Amy.", Rouge sighed irritably over by the closet. "Calling yourself stupid, naive, and careless is not getting us anywhere. So just tell us what the hell is wrong with you, so we can help you!"

"You can't help me!"

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because...you wouldn't understand..."

She smirked darkly. "Girl, there's nothing Rouge the Bat doesn't understand."

Julie-Su frowned as she kneeled down to her level. " Ames , does Sonic have any—

"Sonic is irrelevant to this situation.", I stated promptly, cutting her off. I knew he didn't have anything to do with her behavior. My instinct is usually right. "However, that boyfriend of yours isn't. Am I right, Amy?"

Amy nodded.

"You mean Kano ?", Rouge asked dryly.

I shrugged. "Whatever. You had a date with him, didn't you? I mean, that's the only logical explanation I could think of for you being dressed in such a classy dress."

"Yes...", Amy nodded. "We had a date at the Morado Gardens . It's this new fancy Latino restaurant downtown by the Emerald Coast ."

Rouge gestured her hand for her to keep going. "Go on."

"It was supposed our little celebration dinner... for him making the national soccer team."

"Well kudos for Kano ." Julie-Su stated wryly, clapping sarcastically. "So he made the national soccer team, big whoop. What does that have to do with anything?"

Amy winced. "...I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Rouge stared at her in disbelief.

"_What do you mean you don't want to talk about it anymore?!_"

She merely shook her head. "...It's true...it's true..."

_That's it._ It's true. It's true. It's true. It's _fucking_true! What the hell isn't?! Without a moment's hesitation, I seized her by her shoulders. I could care less if I was hurting her or not. Her expression remained the same.

"Shadow!", Rouge exclaimed, attempting to pull Amy away. "What the hell are you doing?! Put her down!"

"Shut up!", I snapped. "Obviously soft-talking her isn't doing any good. So I'm just going to ask her some questions myself, my way!"

Julie-Su scoffed. "Idiot. What do you think this is, a fucking interrogation process? For crying out loud, she's not some criminal we're beating to get answers out of, she's our _friend_."

I grunted, merely firming my grip, flashing Amy a stern, dangerous glare.

"Listen up, Amy. Obviously, you came sulking up to Rouge's apartment for a reason. However, unlike _those two_, I'm not going to be as nice and reluctant. No more of that mumbling shit. Just answer my questions straight out."

"_Those two?_", the red violet echidna repeated wryly, placing her hands on her hips. "Hey, we got names you know."

Rouge sighed. "...Just let him talk, Julie-Su."

I frowned. Those two just don't get it. Whatever is wrong with Amy, whatever the hell _that _is, it was going to take a lot more than a simple _'What's wrong?' _to get some real answers.

I looked for the expression hidden under her droopy bangs. I was looking for anything. Fright, sadness, anxiety, intimidation, anger, hell _anything! _Yet all I received... was a blank stare. The one face I thought I would never see present upon the face of the cheerful Amy Rose- a blank stare. No emotion whatsoever. It frightened me.

Her fur was now a very shy, pale pink, along with her once vivid emerald eyes were now dull shades of green. Her body was stiff and cold... as if my aggressive grasp didn't affect her at all. I literally felt like I was holding a lifeless doll.

"Amy...", I muttered sternly. "I'm going to ask you once more. What did Kano do to you?"

"...It's true..."

I winced, as I let out a frustrated growl which quickly escalated to a loud, infuriated yell.

"Shadow!"

How ironic, that at that exact moment, that same sadistic smirk crept back onto her lips as I cursed and yelled, breaking her 'lifeless doll' physique.

"The clues were there the whole time. Right under my nose, staring me right in the face... yet I ignored them all. I was too deeply in love with him to notice the flirtatious stares he would flash other girls. Rather, I rushed myself into falling in love with him. I was too engrossed with my desire to be independent to actually pay attention to what he was doing half of the time. ...Selfish. I'm such a selfish idiot."

I slowly released my grasp from around Amy, allowing her to move freely once again. I could feel Rouge rest her hands upon my shoulders, gently pulling me back to where she and Julie-Su stood.

"I never did question why he had so many different girls' numbers; I just assumed they were all his friends. Sometimes, he would leave the city for like three to four days, and I would hardly ever ask him where he was going. I personally wouldn't care _where _he went... as long as he came back to me. And then, he would suddenly return, and would automatically expect me to go on a date with him. Of course, I would accept. He would take me to the fanciest places around... and then he would shyly ask me to pay sometimes because he was broke. Stupid as I am, I never questioned that either."

She sighed. "But there's no need ask any questions now, because it's now clear to me. I already _know _the answers. He already told me... I just refused to listen..."

Julie-Su then stepped forward. " Ames ... Kano ? Kano , did he–

Amy suddenly lifted her head to meet all of our gazes, for the first time that night. The smirk was gone; it was replaced with a depressed frown. Her emerald eyes shimmered with glassy tears that were threatened to fall out.

" Ames ..."

She remained silent. "…"

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**8:31 PM- Emerald Coast**

**

* * *

**_You're no one but yourself _

_Something like a replacement for you, doesn't exist_

_Don't wither, single flower. _

_The light doesn't really project on you..._

_As if you were like a flower that bloomed in the darkness_

_Planted in a place where you didn't wish_

_You're being cleared away without moving._

_You should just confess about the feeling that you almost sealed..._

I snatched the earphones out of my ears, and let them rest on my shoulders. I could still hear faintly hear the music playing.

I sighed as I looked around. _Emerald Coast. _Why the hell am I here anyways? I hate the beach. I hate the ocean. I hate this cold, grainy sand. I hate everything about this place... well except the chili dog stands, but none are even out here now.

Hm, I don't know. I guess I'm here just because. No special reason. At least I'm in the city. I mean, I just got back; I was gone for four days. I only intended to be gone for like a couple of hours, but then I got caught up in some mess in Grand Metropolis, and things kind of got out of hand.

Meh, it doesn't matter though. Everybody's probably wondering where I am. Especially Am- I mean Tails. Poor kid. He's probably wonder–

"_Sonic!!!_"

"Hm?" I looked up to see my ol' hotheaded friend rapidly gliding towards me. I waved. "What's up Knuckles?"

Knuckles scoffed as he started throwing punches. "Shut up! I'm gonna kick your ass hedgehog!"

I groaned annoyed, as I easily dodged his attacks. Who tricked him this time? "Why?"

"Don't play dumb! You know what you did!"

"No, I don't. What did I do?"

"You idiot! Just give it up!"

"Give what up? Dude, I was gone for like four days. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, you know _exactly _what I'm talking about!"

"I do?"

Knuckles growled irritably, as he cracked his knuckles. I turned my back to him for a quick second—only to find that we were right by the ocean. My fur stood up on edge just at the sight of it. I don't really want to get wet…

I turned back to him. "Hey Knux, maybe we should—

'_WHAM!' _

I suddenly felt my body collide with the water, and the sudden urge to breathe. What the hell was going on?! And… why is Knuckles' foot on my chest?!

He chuckled ominously. "I've got you now, Sonic."

I grunted as I attempted to move his foot… which would be easy if it wasn't so damn big. "What the hell, Knuckles?! Get your foot off of me!" Water began to seep into my mouth. "Water and I don't exactly get along!"

He flashed me a devilish smile. "_Hmph!_ Just hand it over Sonic, and I'll get off ya."

I rolled my eyes agitated. "Listen Knux, I don't know who stole that Master Emerald of yours _this _time, but I know that if you don't move your foot right now, I'm going to kick _your _ass!"

"Why you–

"Knuckles! What are you doing to him?! Stop it!"

I strained to look up to see Tikal descend from her glide and landed in the water next to Knuckles and I. Thank goodness, she's here...

She lightly pushed Knuckles' foot of my chest, causing a small splash of water to smack my face. I groaned irritably, as I took her hand to stand up.

"Ehehehe... thanks, Tikal ." I scurried back to the shore and cringed at the feel of my fur being wet. I _hate _being wet. Once I get dried, I swear that knucklehead is gonna get it...

"Hey, Tikal!", Knuckles scowled. "What did you do that for?! That _thief _was just about to give me back my–

Tikal frowned jokingly, holding out a small bottle filled with some orange liquid. "Looking for this?"

Knuckles blushed, quickly snatching it from her palm. "...Yeah..."

As amusing it would've been to poke fun at whatever Knuckles was blushing about, I didn't even bother with it. I picked up my iPod from the sand, and plugged the earphones back into my ears. I really ought to head over to Tails' place now...

"What are you so embarrassed about, Knuckles? It's just scented lotion. Besides, you're the one who likes to wear it. It's normal for men to have a feminine side."

Knuckles shook his head vigorously. "_Not it is not!_"

I grimaced. Just looking at those two together... makes me sick. Not them in person. Just the way they're interacting... like a couple. It makes me sick because it's obvious under all of that lovey-dovey crap they play off, that at least one of them is (or going to be) unfaithful to the other. I mean, more or less than the time, that's the case.

I know what I'm saying is kind of cold. That is pretty much the state of mind I have towards couples now. It's been like that since Amy begun dating that cheater- I mean Kano. It really irks my nerves that Amy could actually love a guy like... _him. _My frown distorted even more. I'm the guy she has proclaimed to be madly in love with for years... and yet she believes some smooth-talking bastard over me.

"_You're wrong Sonic. Kano is nothing like that. You're just jealous because you've waited to long to make your move." _

For the past two months, I've been kind of... out of place. Everybody's been saying there's something different about me. Tails said that I'm not as outgoing as I used to be. That I get all "zoned out" a lot more. Shadow, after he beat me in this race we had, called me a pansy because I didn't retort to whatever smartass comment he directed at me. Knux and Kiyo had just said that I have finally hit the "maturing stage" of puberty. (That is after they both punched the stuffing out of me. Y'know, as payback for my "harmless pranks" on them from a couple of months ago.)

Me personally? I don't think I've changed that much...at least not as much as everybody thinks so.

Mostly _everybody_ thinks the reason that I'm acting so differently, is because Amy's with Kano , and not with me. I already admitted it; I love Amy. And yeah, I really don't like Kano , and don't want her to be with him. But I'm not going to become this heartbroken lunatic constantly trying to break 'em up. That's just really _not _my style. Besides, Amy is... happy with Kano. And I would rather see her happy with some jock I despise, than try to steal her away when I know that we aren't on good terms... for the moment.

Too bad everybody else doesn't get that.

If I got a dime for every time someone approached me and said some dumbass comment about me and Amy, then I would be swimming in a continent-sized ocean of chili dogs. (That would be awesome.) Seriously. I really annoys me how nosy people in this city can be. And it's even more annoying how far people will go to be nosy.

Like this one chick from this one magazine. She came up to me the afternoon before I left for four days. _"Tell me, Sonic. How do you _really _feel now that Amy Rose no longer chases after you around the city? I would imagine for such a cool idol as yourself, that you wouldn't be fazed by losing just one of your many fans." _

That was the first time in my life that I have ever wanted to slap a woman.

That's exactly why I usually run away from them all together. But if they did just happen to catch me, and that's a big _if _they managed to catch me... I would just shrug nonchalantly and say,

"Well, um...that's none of your business."

It's not like they really care.

I could never say that she's the lastgirl on my mind... that would be a lie. I think about her all the time. Cut the corny violins in the background, I'm serious. This isn't one of those cheesy love cliches. Sometimes, I don't even want to think about her. When I'm mad enough, sometimes, I just wanna erase her from my mind. Even when I'm running, my mind is supposed to be completely a bliss. However the thought of Amy Rose leaving my mind at anytime is pretty much impossible.

The saying, "You never know what you had till it's gone."... that's a laugh. 'Cause I knew what I had. I knew exactly what I had. Whatever opportunity I had with her... was gone.

I growled frustrated. Jeez, I guess this Tails means by me being "zoned out". I just spent like five minutes just standing here talking to myself. And I'm still wet...

"Yo."

I turned back to see Knuckles casting me a stern glare. I got into a mock fighting pose.

"Hey Knuckles, listen. I don't know—

"Here." He placed a card into my hand. It was a black card with silver sprinkles decorating the exterior part. I grinned amused.

"I hope this isn't your idea of a birthday card.", I snickered. "What's next, a pink ribbon?"

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I got one too.", he said while holding up his card. Some of the silver sprinkles had fallen onto the sand. "While you were staring into space over here, some guy came up to me and gave them to me."

I fiddled the card with my fingers. "An invitation, huh? What for?"

"Read the card, genius.", Knuckles snapped. "It's a party the city is holding for its teen sponsorship program. It's going to be down at that new club downtown by Speed Highway."

"A club? But I just turned fifteen this past June, and you're only sixteen! How are we going to get in?"

"You really don't listen, do you? The party is for a _teen _sponsorship program. Meaning that the club is going to be held at a _teen _club. Meaning that it is meant for _teens._" He spoke slowly on purpose. Who did he I think I was? Some mentally disabled dude? "That's us."

I huffed. "Okay, I get it, I'm not slow." Knuckles' look stated otherwise. I rolled my eyes. "So... when is it?"

"Ah..." He read over the invitation. "Next Friday. Are you going?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe, if I'm bored enough. You?"

He shook his head firmly. "You should already know my answer. I have to guard the Master Emerald... which is what I should be doing right now. Tikal left to do that. No way am I going to some party, and risk the Master Emerald being harmed."

I rolled my eyes again. It's really the same speech with him every time. "Suit yourself.", I stated. "Guarding that emerald of yours is a hell of a lot more exciting than going to a party with _actual_ people."

Knuckles scoffed, as he began to glide away. "Asshole."

"Thanks for such a nice comment.", I dryly stated as I watched him glide back towards the Mystic Ruins to Angel Island. That knucklehead has no sense of humor.

I looked down to the invitation and actually read it. I squinted my eyes to read the handwriting. It looks like a little kid wrote this; the handwriting is so bubbly and sloppy. How could Knuckles read this crap? I shrugged. 'Party' is all everyone is really paying attention to anyways.

I twirled the card with my fingers. "An all night party, eh? Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to go. I've got nothing else to do anyways." I smirked. "Heh heh. Besides, this party wouldn't be much of a party without me there!"

* * *

**EDIT: **This is the edited version of Chapter 10. I mostly changed the dialogue of some of the characters, or added more insight into the character's point of view. The whole time I was editing this chapter, I was listening to the Angel Island Zone Remix from SSSB-- especially during Sonic's POV. XD I want that game so bad...

**Original Author's Note: **

Jeez, I can't believe that I haven't updated this story since like... February. (Ducks random things being thrown at me.) I actually had this chapter ready about a week ago, but my computer decided to start messing and now, it's just now working. (At 2:14 in da morning...) This chapter was also sort of a challenge to write. I didn't really know where to go with it, and so I was stuck at a lot of places... especially during Sonic's part. Meh, the chapter's up that's all everybody really cares about.

The lyrics in the beginning of Sonic's POV, are the English translation of _Ichirin no Hana _(Single Flower) by HIGH and MIGHTY Color. (The 3rd opening of Bleach). I figured it would be better to put the English translations oppose to the original Japanese lyrics and have people all confused and not knowing what the fuck they were sayin'.


	11. Your Feelings?

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

* * *

Here's replies to the anonymous reviews from the last chapter: 

To **Pretty Ricky**: Yes, I love that song and I love Bleach. XD Glad you reviewed. Don't worry about the whole love rectangle thing– it will be present in this chapter, be assured. reads over the rest of the message Oh, you're from Detroit too? Hey! Shout out to you!

To **Sofia**: Ah, ah, ah! I never said whether or not Kano and Amy broke up. snickers quietly But you know how hardheaded Sonic can be sometimes...

To **Yuki-Kun!!!**: I'm glad you love my story, and even more glad that you've reviewed! Yeah, well you're right that Kano has shown signs of cheating on Amy for the past couple of chapters. And as for Kano and Amy breaking up? Well...you're about to find that out in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: How Do You Really Feel? 

_Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of posies! Ashes, ashes! We all fall down! Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of posies! Ashes, ashes! We all fall down! Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of posies! Ashes, ashes! We all fall down!_

_--_

_It was normal sight to see those two play their 'cat and mouse' game all across the city. Moreover, it's pretty hard to ignore the blue and pink blurs zooming throughout the metropolis. _

_The frilly fabric of her orange skirt brushed upon her tiny pink legs, as her petite black shoes clacked against the concrete surface. Her short bangs and quills moved in rhythm with the wind as she pursued her chase for her "love". _

"_Sonic!", the girl cried out. She panted as she ran. "Sonic, wait up!" _

_The boy merely smirked. "Catch me if you can, Amy!" _

_She huffed. Those five words were the usual ignition of their frequent game. _

"_Come on! That's not fair! You know that I can't run as fast you!" _

"_Hahaha!", the boy laughed as he sped off ahead of her, a trail of neon blue coloring his path. _

_Young Amy Rose slouched onto the dry grass and sighed in defeat. "Oh, that Sonic! Always running away." She pouted as she gently ran her gloved hands through the blades of grass. "All I wanted to do was talk to him..." _

"_Well then talk to me then!" _

_The pink hedgehog gasped at the figure standing above her. "Sonic!" she huffed once more. "What are you doing here? Don't you have somewhere to run to?" _

"_Um, no.", the young royal blue hedgehog retorted. "I just ran off ahead to get these." Amy watched intently as he pulled out two popsicles seemingly out of nowhere. _

_Sonic smiled, as he handed her the orange one. "Orange is your favorite flavor, right?"_

_Amy nodded. "Yup!" Just as she about to the lick her frozen treat, a nagging thought struck her. A sly, childish smirk curved at her lips, as she flashed Sonic a coy stare. _

_Sonic soon felt the uneasy burden of 'being watched', and oddly rivaled her glare with a confused glance. He was beginning to become a bit nervous. Of course, he wasn't going to let __her__ know that. _

"_What are you looking at me like that? What's with the weird stare?"_

_She grinned widely. "You can't deny it anymore, Sonic! I know you love me! How else could you have known that my favorite popsicle flavor was orange!" _

"_**LOVE YOU**__?" The two words were practically spitted out of his mouth, as if he just drank some flat soda. "Oh c'mon Amy, everybody knows that you always get an orange popsicle from the ice cream truck!" He stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I-I don't love you! Especially with you giving me all of those cooties hugging me all of the time!" _

_Amy stuck out her tongue as well– which was now colored a tangy orange._

"_I don't want your stinky boy cooties on me either! Hmph!" _

"_Good!", Sonic exclaimed as he continued to chow down on his cherry-flavored treat. "Hey Ames, let's have a contest. Last one to finish their popsicle has to buy the winner a chili dog!" _

_She flashed him a playful frown, before finally giving in to his request. _

"_All right, you're on!" _

_With that, the two hedgehogs engaged in a popsicle eating war. Both of them sloppily licked their cold treats as the fruity juices from it splattered all over their faces. _

_Suddenly, at the same time, Sonic and Amy both threw down their popsicle sticks to the ground, stuck their fingers in their ears, and yelled, _

" _Ah! Brain freeze!"_

* * *

_What?!_

I can't believe that just happened... I cannot believe that just happened...

No, no, no, no, no... I let this happen twice? _Twice?! _

I sighed in defeat as I slowly slumped onto the rough, concrete street. My fists were balled up in a tight, sweaty grip, moisture literally dripping onto the ground.

This is so stupid.

How could I have let this happen? Something must be wrong with me. There's _something _wrong with me. I mean, for me to lose... twice? To _him? _Shadow?!

I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. I don't lose. I don't fail at anything. I _don't _get tired.

Pathetic, he says.

Heh, pathetic? I'm damn sure not pathetic. The asshole wins me over a couple of times, and now all of the sudden, I'm inferior to him. Bullshit.

Tails placed a hand on my shoulder. "...It's okay, Sonic. It was just a race...no big deal..."

No big deal? _No _big deal?!

I scoffed. "No big deal? Tails, this is the _second _time I lost to Shadow! If that's not a big deal, then I don't know what is!"

"It's not a big deal.", Tails stated again. "You and Shadow run at pretty equal speeds- er, well Shadow skates but same deal." I groaned irritably. "Point is that Shadow is pretty much the only one who can beat you in a race. It's not that surprising that he won."

I sighed again, as I gradually rose from the ground. "...I guess. Whatever."

Even if he is just about as fast as I am, that still doesn't sit right with me that he won over me... twice. Two times. The thing that really gets me is why... I'm so angry in the first place. I never used to get this worked up if I lost a fight... even if it was against Shadow.

I sighed once more. Yet another thing that has changed about me.

Tails pumped his fist together enthusiastically. "C'mon Sonic! You just can't sit around here moping all day! Let's go do something!"

I cast him a confused glance. Since does Tails want to hang out on a Friday night? Usually whenever I would ask Tails if he wanted to hang, he would sigh and give me that 'Sonic, I'm only nine years old! I don't want to watch Die Hard with you!' or 'I only have a few more remodifications to make to the X-Tornado. Give me 'bout ten minutes!' I would like to see the day that fox actually "finishes remodifications on the X-Tornado" in ten minutes.

"That's my line...", I finally muttered, slightly annoyed. "And since when are you so gun-ho to do something on a Friday night?"

"Since right now!", Tails exclaimed. "Anything to get you out of this slumped state!"

I scowled. "You make it sound as if I'm some emo."

He cast me a sly smirk. "The way you're acting right now, you might as well be one."

What the –?! Why the little...

"Why you–!" I quickly locked Tails in a painful yet playful noogie. I knew he was just joking, but still. Nobody gets away with calling me an emo! "Take it back!"

"Ahahaha! _Sonic_!", Tails shrieked through his fits of laughter. "Cut it out! I didn't mean it! _I didn't mean it!"_

I laughed as well. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes_! Hahahaha!"

"So, have you learned your lesson of insulting Sonic the Hedgehog of being an emo?"

"Hahaha! Why are you talking in third person?"

"Answer the question!"

"Okay, you're not an emo! Now, let me go!"

I smiled satisfied as I released my flustered friend from my torture.

That actually felt kind of good. Sure not on Tails' part, but on my part. Sure. I mean, I don't even feel as down about losing to Shadow...again. Well, I'm still pretty pissed about it, but for now...I guess I can set that situation aside.

Wait. Wait a minute... it's Friday night? Really? Oh crap... I think I was supposed to do something tonight... I think. Shit...

"Sonic?", Tails scrunched his nose in confusion. "Why so tense? What's the–

"The party!"

"The what?"

The party? Did I just blurt that out? I don't remember being invited to any– oh yeah, that's right. That invitation Knuckles and I had gotten at the Emerald Coast last Friday. And then, I remember telling the people in charge of the bash that I would be there. Damn it, how could I have forgotten? I could've sworn it was like Tuesday or something like that still. This week went by fast. A little too fast...

"You were invited to a party?", Tails questioned. "What party were you invited to? A chili dog fest?"

"Haha, very funny.", I retorted wryly. "No really, it's this party at this club I was invited to last Friday."

He gasped. "The club? But you just turned fifteen in June! You have to be at least eighteen to get in—

Jeez, sometimes I think he thinks _he's _the fifteen-year-old and I'm the nine-year old. Heh, Tails, Tails, Tails. I swear, I don't know what I'm gonna do with him.

I ceased his ranting by placing a finger on his ips.

"Chill out, buddy. It's some teen club that's hosting this huge party for this teen sponsorship program. Nothin' big."

"Oh...", Tails murmured. I frowned at the downcast look in his eyes. "Are you going?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I already gave my word that I was coming. You know that I never go back on my word."

"I know.", Tails retorted, flashing me a disappointed smile. "I was just hoping, you know we could...you know." He hesitated a bit before continuing. "We don't hang as much as we used to Sonic..."

"What are you talking about, Tails?", I inquired, kind of surprised. "Of course, we hang out a lot. I go over your house enough times for you to be sick of seeing my face!"

Seriously, I don't get why Tails would say something so...stupid. What would make him say that we don't hang out a lot anymore? We're hanging out right now, aren't we? Jeez!

"Tails?"

He shook his head. "Mm, nevermind. Forget I said anything about it! Hahaha!"

I frowned. "Tails..."

"Oh come on, Sonic!", Tails exclaimed, as he playfully slapped me on the shoulder. "As you said yourself– chill out! Don't worry about what I said, I wasn't thinking! Go on to the party! I'll just go over Cream's house and play with her there."

I decided not to crack some crude joke about him "playing" with Cream, and merely waved him off.

"If you say so, Tails. Later." I stated as I sped off.

_We don't hang out as much as we used to Sonic..._

Tails... I wonder what's up with him. It's not like him to be so somber so suddenly. Meh, it's probably not too bad. I'll just swing by his workshop tomorrow. No sweat.

Besides, right now I have to focus on this party.

I groaned. I've never actually been to a huge, blown-out party. Sure, I've been invited to like a million, but I never actually went to one. The biggest party I've ever been to was that one huge summer Tails and I threw last summer at his house. At least I knew everybody there.

At this party, I won't know but a few faces– yet, _everybody _will know me. What joy. Gives me less of a chance of being a wallflower, I guess.

_7:46 PM_

The party starts at 8:30. Damn, I need to get ready. But I don't know what to do to _be _ready. Man, where's somebody with class when ya need 'em?!

**

* * *

****Amy Rose**

**Station Square City Park- 7:38 PM **

* * *

I eagerly poked my head out from my dwindling deck of Uno cards. For the last two hours, Cream and I have been at it, battling each other in the risky, frustrating "war" of Uno. 

I know, I know. We probably look like old ladies playing cards in the freakin' park. Who cares? This is what Cream and I do when we hang- a thing which we haven't been doing very lately. I admit, I have been spending a bit of time away from her lately, so today I thought would be a good to day to catch up. While I had the time at least.

So far, out of the seven games we've played, I have won four of them. Cream managed to pull two wins over me, and we only had one draw.

Anyways, I was down to my last three cards: two blue 5s and a yellow 3. Heh, no sweat! This game has been in my favor although Cream is putting up a pretty good fight. Too bad it's not good enough. Fifth win, here I come...

A tight smirk curved my lips. "Your move, Cream." She too, had three cards left.

She nodded, returning my smirk, as she gently laid down a red 2.

Dang it... now, I have to draw. I could feel her anxious glare boring right into me, waiting for my reaction to her play. I tried to keep a straight face, but I knew I couldn't keep up the facade for long.

Cream grinned with delight as she watched me draw a card from the deck.

"Yay! Get ready Amy, I'm gonna win this time!"

Cheese cheered. "Chao, chao!"

"Ha, I wouldn't count on it!", I exclaimed equally enthusiastic.

I looked at the random card, I just drew. Man, it better be a red or two...

_Green 4. _

I'm screwed.

Cream eyed me suspiciously. "Do you have a red or two, Amy?"

I shook my head hesitantly.

"I do—

_Ring! Ring! _(My ring tone is irrelevant.)

I sighed a big sigh of relief. Saved by the bell– sort of literally.

"Ah...", I grinned sheepishly as I reached for my cell phone in my pocket. "Excuse me."

Cream and Cheese nodded.

I hurriedly stepped off to the side. I didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Amy! Amy, where are you?!" _

I cringed at the loud voice through my phone.

"Chill out Rouge, what are you trying to do make me deaf?"

A wry laugh came from across the line. _"Where are you at?" _

"I'm at the City Park with Cream and Cheese, playing Uno."

_"Uno, eh? Well, while you're playing Uno, I hope you didn't forget where you're going tonight." _

"What are you talking about the party?", I questioned.

_"No Amy, I'm talking about sex. Yes, the damn party!" _

I huffed. "I know I'm going to the party tonight, okay? But, I've got plenty of time. The party doesn't start until 8:30. And right now it's–

_"7:50."_

"What?!" I gasped. "No way! I could've sworn it was still like seven..."

_"Time flies when you're having fun, honey. Something told me to call your disorganized ass." _

I growled irritably. "Rouge, why you—

_"Rose, while you're muttering your angry curses, you might want to start heading back to your house, to get ready." _

I looked back at Cream, whom was playing with Cheese in the leaves. Oo...I don't feel right leaving Cream alone like this. Not to mention, we're right at the climax of our game! Even though, I was gonna lose...

_"Amy? Amy, come on. You're still going right?" _

Cream

I... I guess, I can go. No, no, no. What do I mean, I guess? I _am _going to that party! I have to have time to enjoy myself too! Cream will understand.

Rouge let out an agitated sigh. _"Amy? Amy, did you hang–_

I pumped my fist into the air. _"_Don't worry, I'll be there alright!", I exclaimed.

"_Mm-hm, I knew you'd come around. I'll see you there."_

"Bye." I rushed back over to where Cream and Cheese were, and grabbed my purse and jacket.

Cream cast me a peculiar look. "Where are you going?"

I glanced at her. "...I'm sorry, Cream. I have to go.", I stated.

"Aw...", the hazel-eyed rabbit pouted playfully. She cast me an understanding smile. "I understand. We can play another day. Right, Cheese?"

Cheese swirled around in delight. "Chao, Chao!"

I smiled. Well what do ya know? She is okay with it. I knew she would understand! At least, now I won't have some guilty conscience on my shoulders the whole time I'm there. I just wonder how long 'later' is going to be...

"Well in that case, I'm off!", I yelled as I began to dash out of the park. "You know how I take an eternity just to pick out what I'm going to wear! Tell your mom, I said hello!"

Cream and Cheese waved after me. "Goodbye, Amy! I'll be sure to tell her that!"

"Chao, Chao!", Cheese squealed.

Jeez, I knew I should've brought my watch with me! If it was 7:50 when Rouge called, then at least three minutes have passed– which means less time in the shower! Crap!

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog **

**8:35 PM- Da Club **

* * *

I agreed to go to this party. What I _didn't _agree to, was getting dressed up. 

I mean, it wasn't like I was in a fancy tuxedo or anything to _that _extreme. (I don't even want to think about it.) Just a casual white buttoned down shirt with black slacks. Of course, I still had on my nifty soap shoes. I even had on my silver and green glasses back from when I was competing in the EX Grand Prix. All outfit compliments go to Kiyo; the only one on our team with some sense of fashion. I _do_ have to admit, I look pretty cool.

I irritably fidgeted with my collar. It was so itchy!

Knuckles eyed me weirdly. "Why are you fidgeting around so much? You have a rash or something?"

I shook my head as I continued to fidget. "No, it's just this damn collar..."

"Quit moving around, and the itch will go away.", Kiyoshi stated. "People are looking at you, like you're crazy."

I shrugged. "So, who cares?", I grunted. "What are they gonna put in the news? 'This just in! Sonic the Hedgehog is seen outside the local teen club, Da Club, fidgeting with his collar! What a fool! Ahahaha!"

They both let out a hoarse chuckle. Too bad, I wasn't the one they were chuckling at. More like, the group of girls behind us whom were giggling annoyingly in a bunch. The ones who _were_ actually laughing at me. Go figure.

Heh. I guess it wouldn't hurt to play with these girls' hearts a little. I slowly turned around to the girls, and showed off my trademark smirk. Their giggling only increased, unfortunately. Jeez, that was a bad move.

"Great job! You're really smart you know that hedgehog?", Knuckles hissed under his breath. He punched my arm. "Now they're giggling even more! God, what I would do to shut them up!"

I grinned sheepishly. "Ehehehe, sorry!"

Just then, the line began to move up. Ugh, finally! We're going in!

The club wasn't actually half-bad looking. It was like one big room, the room being pitch black besides the multiple neon lights shining down upon all the guests. Signs and advertisements of the teen sponsorship company running this party, The SS Teen Relief Fund, were decorated all over the place. There was even a long, large bar along the back wall. It seemed to have some tropical theme to it, with miniature palm trees scattered around it, and the bartenders wearing colorful leis. Already, the oversized stereos were bangin' and filling the room with loud music. Right now, some hot hip hop song was being played. Kind of funny, how once somebody stepped through that door, they just automatically busted out dancing once they've shown their ticket. I wasn't even fully in the club yet, and I was already beginning to dance a little bit.

We all pulled out our special 'black ticket' to gain access into the club, called the Da Club. I scrunched my nose funnily at the name. Da Club?

"Well, that's an original name.", Kiyoshi remarked, glancing at the multicolored neon sign. He snickered. "I wonder what genius made that name up?"

"Hey, it may be a dumb name, but the name sells. People like it. Business is business. Thought you would've known that pixie."

Knuckles groaned irritably. I snickered aloud. Ha, I knew that voice anywhere.

Kiyoshi laughed. "Haha, figures you two would be here." He dug his hands into pants pockets. "Especially you, Rouge."

Rouge smirked, placing a hand on hip. Her tight, black mini dress clung to her body as she moved. "Well hey! A girl can party can't she?" She winked at Knuckles. "Besides, when I heard _this _knucklehead was coming, I had to come see it for myself."

He growled. "Knucklehead? _This _knucklehead is going to bust you upside the head, if you don't go away!", Knuckles scowled, putting his fists up.

"Chill out, Knuxie.", Rouge lightly shoved him in the shoulder. "It's a party! Don't be lame. Live it up some!"

Knuckles huffed. "Whatever." Kiyoshi just laughed.

Amy was giggling a little too, standing silently beside Rouge. She was so quiet... I had almost forgotten she was there. I don't get it. We're all her friends. She may act quiet around me, but with Rouge? And Knux and Kiyo? Wait, what am I saying? She's quiet because of _me._ I could feel my heart starting to go on autopilot, it was beating out of control. I couldn't even really see her, cause she was standing in a dimmer light. She may not want to talk to me, but I at least have to say something.

I grinned. "Hey, Ame-Amy. Amy. Long time no see, eh?"

I felt grateful for her to even look at me, casting me a small grin. When she smiled, the lights beaming on her suddenly shone brighter, revealing just how beautiful she looked at that moment. Sure, what she was wearing was pretty casual: a short-sleeved silver silk blouse with a short jean skirt with sparkles and silver flats. Her quills have grown a little longer, and were pinned up in a spiky bun, along with her silver jewelry glimmering in the light.

I wasn't eye-goggling her or checking her out, or nothing perverted like that. I didn't even bother to check out how her boobs were or how close or far off she was to having that "perfect shape". I just... couldn't look away from her.

I almost didn't catch what she had said.

"Oh come on, you make it sound two years have passed! We just saw each other at the Chaos Festival, remember?"

_Yeah, but that was a week and half ago. _

I grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I remember. Ehehehe, you know how quickly I forget things." I cast a stray over to Knux and Kiyo. They had moved over a little bit with Rouge, still talking. I growled under my breath. Those jerks. They didn't have to move away.

"Sonic?"

I turned back to her absent-mindedly. She frowned a bit, as she began to turn her back to me.

"...I guess, I'd better get going. Later."

I don't get it. Why does she wanna walk away all of the sudden? We just started talking!

I nodded, and waved. "Yeah, I guess so. Later." I had one last thing to say. "But hey, Amy..."

She looked at me intently. "Hm?"

That same sheepish grin began to curve my lips again. "Amy." I spoke a louder. "Amy...you look really nice." I gave her a thumbs up and giggled. Her small grew a little wider than before.

Before she could even utter whatever form of '_thank you',_ she was going to, a random hand rested on her shoulder, and briskly turned her around.

The light behind her was dim, so I couldn't see who had just turned her around like that. I almost was about to turn her right back around, just in case it was some horny bastard tryin' to put his hands on her. I was just about to... until my arms fell short of their reach. Her arms were circling around the shadow's figure.

"_Hey." _

I heard him once, and I already knew who the mystery guy was. I frowned, allowing a faint growl to escape my lips. Seriously, of all the people...

Amy murmured softly. "Hey. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I got caught up in something I was doing, and I sort of lost track of time."

"_Heh. What were you doing? Shopping?" _

She fell silent for a bit. "...Yeah."

The voice chuckled a bit, and gently moved her hands from around him, taking her hand.

"_Hey c'mon, this isn't a slow song! This song is hot! C'mon, let's go out there." _

Amy nodded enthusiastically, allowing him to pull her away into the crowd. For that brief second, the he was in the now dimming light, flashing me a cocky smirk, as he ran into the crowd.

My frown distorted even more. I tell ya, that guy really pisses me off. That Kano.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Life is being a bitch again. But that's an excuse. The **_**real **_**delay? My computer broke down all of May, and just got fixed a couple of days ago. Playing my Pokemon Diamond game also held me up. But now I've finished the chapter... and already beginning to plot the next chapter! **

**I'm really not feeling the chapter title right now, so sooner or later that's going to change. I'm just braindead right now...**

**The beginning of the chapter, with the scene featuring Sonic and Amy as kids is actually what's going on in Sonic's head as he is racing against Shadow. I was just going to skip to scene following the flashback, but it didn't work out quite as well. I know, I know, this chapter just featured the beginning of the party, and the SonAmy moment wasn't really that big of a deal. Don't worry, next chapter is where things will start heating up. I might put up a oneshot later on following this chapter. That is... if I write it out enough to my satisfaction. **

**Till then, peace out. **


	12. Night of Disillusions

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters © SEGA and Sonic Team

Yasu the Timberwolf (c) QT Star the Hedgehog (Ashitaru SonikkuxEmmy)

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

Chapter 12: Night of Disillusions

Somebody tell me why.

Please.

Somebody tell me why I'm here. _Here_ of all places. Seriously. I _loathe _these blasted social events.

Of course, I was invited to this party— but I damn sure wasn't going to show up. I'd rather sleep than be around these drunken fools all night. How disgusting.

I released yet another agitated groan, as I jammed my hands into my pants pockets.

Julie-Su, my presumed date, rolled her eyes. "Ya know, Espio, you can't act like this all night." She lightly nudged my arm. "This is a party, after all. You have to get in a more festive mood!"

I merely waved her off. "Shut up." Me get in a festive mood? Not hardly. Heh, she's one to talk. She's dressed in the same attire she wore about two days ago: That bright green tanktop with the matching hat, along with those light blue, saggy jeans... and those annoying rainbow-colored shoes. (Wore them just to piss me off, I bet.)

She sighed. "Aw, come on, Espio. Don't be such a party pooper!" She flashed me a teasing smile. "You're just mad because Vector made ya go! Haha!"

"You're damn right, I am!", I retorted hotly. "If it wasn't for his weak attempts to woo Vanilla, I wouldn't _be _caught dead around here."

My red-violet and lavender companion flashed me a blank stare as she revealed both of our black invitations to the guards.

"Well you're here now.", Julie-Su stated as she pulled me by my horn through the door. "So shut up, stop whining, and get happy."

I growled with immense pain. Just who the hell does this girl think she is?! Grabbing my horn like this?! Doesn't she know how sensitive and _sharp _it is?! Really! This is ridiculous! And it _hurts! _

"Hey, Julie-Su, you ignorant woman!", I yelled irritably, with a slight tremor in my voice. "_Let me go! _For crying out loud, I'm not some child who needs to be dragged around!"

A sly smirk played at her lips. "Oh, shut up and get happy."

* * *

_God, you're childish. Pathetic, really. Just a stupid little girl disguised as this "mature" teenager. That is what you proclaim yourself to be, right? _

_You don't even love him anymore. Especially not after what emotional torture he put you through. Yet, you still use him as an excuse to get away from the one who made you flee in the first place. _

_I have to ask, just what in the hell were you thinking when you did that?_

_Was that fake smile __**really **__worth all of that? Were you that uncomfortable around him, that you had basically plant a lie in his head to get away? Are you actually willing to go that far to prove your independence?_

His piercing orange eyes rivaled my emerald-jade ones in a glare. Though, mines was more relaxed oppose to his– dumbstruck one. The type of look someone gives you after you just told them that you crashed their brand new Mustang. That one.

His lips were distorted into a weird cringe, and his fists were clenched tightly at his sides. Anger was definitely clouding his mind. "I-I don't understand! Why did you–?!" He groaned flustered. "You mean you did all of that just get away from him?! What type of bull is that?!"

I sighed. I admit, what I did was very childish and a bit underhanded. (Even that might be an understatement, though.) But nobody seems to understand... just how wrong I feel around him now.

My body was like a magnet to his body; constantly wanting to close to him no matter what. Even if it was just say a simple, "Hi."

Obviously, now this isn't the case.

I can barely bring myself to talk to him for more than a minute. I can stand to be around him, but it's only so into the conversation that my body urges me to move. And _fast. _Sometimes, I really do wonder if I'm being a little too obsessive of be–

"Amy!" Kano forcibly turned me to face him. He eyed me sternly. "You never answered my question! I mean, why did you use me to get away from Son–

I shook my finger. "Why are we still having this conversation?", I inquired cooly. The look on his face hardened. He already knew what I was implying. I continued anyways.

"You still want me, don't you? That's why you came up to me while I was talking to Sonic." I let out a low chuckle. "It's actually kind of funny. I mean, you are the one who–

"Oh, shut up, would you?!", he exclaimed. "Obviously, you still want me too since you–

"The _only _reason I went away with you, is because I wanted to get away from Sonic!"

He flashed me a disturbed stare.

I began to quiver just a bit. "It's not that I hate him... it's just that I can't stand to be around him anymore. Even though, we're friends, or... at least we're supposed to be..." I clenched my fists to my sides. "Nevertheless, I had to get away from him fast. It didn't matter how at that moment, I just had to get away. So, I used your sleazy ass to do the job!"

Kano growled. "So, you basically kept the idea in your 'friend's' mind, that you and I are still together? That's pretty lo–

"Shut up!" I cried out, cutting him off. "You have the audacity to call anything _I _do, low! This argument is pointless, I shouldn't have allowed myself to be in your presence!" I let out a groan of frustration. "I'll say it again, just one more time, Kano. You and I are _over. Over, _Kano!" I shoved him. "So just go away!"

Kano snarled angrily, his spiky quills quivering from frustration and anger.

"You know what, Amy?! Fine. _Fine! _I'm done with your crazy ass. You hear that?!" He thumped me on my forehead. "I'm _**done **_with your crazy, emotional ass! I'm sick of you talking about being independent! I'm sick of you accusing me of stupid shit! And I'm especially sick of you constantly complaining about that goddamn, _annoying _hedgehog! _Sick of it!_"

At that exclamation, I felt a swelling sense of victory growing inside of me. It was already obvious who had won this war– And him rambling on about it wasn't going to change anything. I didn't even bother to listen to whatever crude retorts he was throwing at me. I don't think he even knows I'm not listening. He might as well be talking to the wall.

His orange eyes pierced mines again. I could almost feel the intensity and heat coming from them; they were almost a bright red. The small flames at the core of his eyes centered directly at me, as if they were indicating just how angry he was. I paid them no mind. Those flames are nothing. My flames were _ten times _bigger that.

Kano finally sighed. "I'll say it again... you're crazy.", he bluntly stated. I cocked an eyebrow at him. He chuckled ominously. "_You _**are** _crazy_. I don't really know what's ticking up there that twisted, immature mind of yours, but just know that you are insane. Retarded. Ain't no man is going to want to get with your crazy ass."

With that, he disappeared into the crowd. I didn't even bother to reply. He said what he had to say, and now he's gone! I smiled triumphantly.

I had won the war.

Kano can go and be as big a player as he wants to be now. It's just me, myself, and I once again!

The only thing that actually bothers me real–

"Yo, Amy. What are you doing?" Before I could even respond, an arm pulled me out of the moving crowd.

"Ah...", I cooed as I lightly massaged my grasped arm. I cast "the grabber" one of those '_why did you do that' _looks. I grunted. "You could've grabbed more gentler, you cat."

Nagi laughed, her silver attire moving in sync with her movement.

"Well hedgehog, don't stand in the middle of the dance floor, if you ain't gonna dance.", she stated dryly. She shook her finger."These people are the real wildcats, somebody had to save you."

I sighed. I wasn't even that deep in the crowd. "I guess."

She smirked. Her long, now curly sky blue hair draped over her eyes. "You also ought to check that bad habit of yours– you know, talking to yourself aloud." I cast her a shocked glanced. Nagi snickered. "Oh yeah, you looked crazy out there, Ames."

I frowned jokingly. "Just who do you think you're calling crazy?!"

* * *

"Oh come on, Knuckles! You've got to dance to at least _one _song!" 

"Rouge, I'm not dancing!"

"C'mon, this is one the hottest songs out! Don't be such a wuss!"

"Damn it, Rouge! No means no! Let it go!"

I released a bored sigh as I walked back to my "lively" group, next to Kiyoshi. "Yo, Kiyo.", I nodded, nonchalantly. "Those two at it again?"

Kiyoshi nodded slowly. "Yeah. You're just in time for another episode of _Knuckles vs. Rouge. _The two have been at it since this song started playin'." He sighed, and cleared his throat loudly. "Too bad Shadow and Tikal are dancing alone in the corner."

If I wasn't in such a pissed off mood, I probably would have cracked up of how silent those two got _so _quickly.

"So Sonic, where'd you run off with Amy to?", he flashed me an ominous smirk. "You didn't grind did ya?

Kiyoshi cast me a coy stare. Why? I don't know. But it really starting to bug me... and creep me out a bit.

I eyed him a little suspicious. "Eh? What's with the look?"

"You ran off with Amy a little while ago."

I cocked an eyebrow. "So? What's it to you?"

He smirked ominously. I cringed, just a bit. It was written all of over his face, the lech! He had something really dirty being played up in that twisted mind of his. Why is he asking me anyways? He's a psychic, he could read my mind if he wanted answers...

"But that would take all the fun out of it.", Kiyo stated, flashing a teasing smile. "Just spill it, Sonic. You looked a little _too _excited with Amy. What exactly _did _you do with Amy?!"

I frowned. I don't know if I was a 'little too excited' with Amy, but I was happy to see her. But it wasn't like I was grinding with her or anything.

I waved him off. "Cut it out with that dirty shit, Kiyo. I didn't do anything with her, we just talked." A sudden pain shot through my chest. "She's with Kano, though..."

"Kano?", Rouge questioned as she and Knuckles walked up to us. "Why in the hell would she be with _him_?"

I rolled my eyes dumbly. "Why the hell do you think? She _is_ his girlfriend." God, that was hard to say without puking.

Rouge let a low chuckle. "Oh! That's right, my bad. You don't know, do you?" I cocked an eyebrow. "A week ago, they split up."

_What?!_

Kano and Amy broke up? What? That can't be true. She was all over him just a while ago. Plus, I just talked to her. I think she would've told me if she had dumped the guy.

I glanced over at Rouge. Heh. She still had that smug smirk on her face. And she did chuckle before saying it. That stupid bat. Doesn't even know how to lie properly.

I chuckled lowly. The three of them case me a bewildered glance.

Knuckles glared. "What the hell are you laughing about? Did I miss the joke or something? Nothing she just said was funny." He got in my face. "For crying out loud Sonic, can't you take anything seriously?"

I lightly pushed him away, while chuckling some more.

"Give me a break, you knucklehead. What Rouge just said was funny, because she's _lying.,_" I stated in bittersweet tone. Rouge eyed me warily. "Amy was just all over that dude–

"Don't test my patience, hedgehog.," Rouge murmured darkly. She flashed me a death glare. "Believe me when I say, those two are _through._" She flicked my nose hard. "You have no fucking idea of what she's been through with that guy."

I scoffed. "What she's been through? _What she's been through?! _Love, joy, and freakin' happiness is what she's been enjoying!" Hot air was practically seething through my teeth at this point. This time my bottled up words found their way to my mouth. I continued. "Me, however? I've been–

"To hell with you and your feelings, you selfish brat!", Rouge cried out, cutting me off. "She's the one who needs consoling, not you!"

"You wanna go console her? Go over there, and find her with that bastard!"

"Maybe that's what you should be doing! I mean, you _are _her friend!"

"What the hell do you think I've been doing this whole time, you idiot?! You _are _her friend too! Why didn't you tell her he was two-timing?!"

"Don't you think I've tried that?! She didn't even believe me!"

"Of course, she wasn't going to believe the first time you said it. You should've told her again, you know how hardheaded she can be! Instead of waiting until it was too late..."

I gave her a hard look. "What do you mean, 'too late'? Don't make this any more dramatic than it needs to be."

Rouge frowned solemnly. "She looked so lost that day... I never thought pink could go so pale. It was disgusting really. She was constantly demeaning herself, repeating 'It's true, it's true' over and over again." She cracked a sad smile. "She even had Shadow worried..."

I shook my head. Amy demean herself? Not likely. Unless she was _that _depressed. No. She could've been that hurt over Kano... could she?

Ugh! I don't understand this. I don't understand!

I just talked to her ago. Not a year ago. Not two months ago. But no more than eight freakin' minutes ago! And all of this comes up in that short time frame?!

Amy looked pretty normal– same ol' Amy. She didn't look troubled, she looked content. She wasn't pale or frail, she was as vibrant as ever. Her smile—

...Her smile.

Her smile... fooled me.

"_Oh come on, you make it sound as though two years have passed! We just saw each other at the Chaos Festival, remember?" _

My frown distorted even more. Anger is way beyond what I feel right now. Heh, in fact, mix that about two gallons of frustration, a couple of dabs of confusion, and a big cup full of hurt. Yeah, mix all that together, and you'll get how I feel right now. I clenched my fists tighter.

That idiot. That _stupid, _idiotic girl. That damn smile...

Why would she put herself through that just to–

I winced. Jeez, I can't even bring myself to admit it to myself. She's to the point that she's _that _desperate to get away. A voice inside of me chuckled darkly. I chuckled a bit too. I guess it is ironic.

She's trying to avoid me at all costs...

"Hey, Sonic." Kiyoshi turned me to face him. "Listen... I know hearing all of this crap about Amy is hard, but–

I shook my head. "Save it, Kiyo. It's not like I can do anything about it now." I began to walk past him.

Knuckles put his arm in my way. "Where are you going?"

"Where the hell do you think I'm going?," I scoffed, pointing out into the crowd. "I'm going to dance! This is a party isn't it, you knucklehead!"

I cast him a cocky smirk, before he decided to start ranting again. Fortunately, Rouge had already clamped her hand over his mouth, and dragged him out to the crowd herself.

I dashed into the crowd, as I allowed my body to get acquainted with the beat. A handful of ladies already had found their way over to me, and began to dance alongside me. With the way I was feeling right now, I could honestly say that I don't care.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kano eyeing my warily as he stalked out of the crowd and towards the door, with that same echidna girl in his arms. If looks could kill, that look would have been nothing but a tiny cut.

I merely smirked, while waving goodbye to him.

He flicked me off.

I shrugged. It doesn't really matter anyways.

At least he's gone.

* * *

I can't believe this. About an hour and a half passed, and I'm _still _dancing? I whistled. Damn, I must be really feeling it! 

_Clap!_

All of the sudden, the room went pitch black. The pale, neon lights were the only source of light, along with the bar lights. I could barely see anybody around me... they all looked like black shadows running around. (I looked like a black shadow myself...)

I felt somebody run into me kind of forcibly; somebody must've pushed him... or her. I squinted to try to make out who 'it' really was. A girl.

Just as I was about ask if she was okay, a random series of clapping out of nowhere rang out.

Following the clapping, was a more urban, dance beat– a beat that the crowd instantly responded to.

_Ladies and gentlemen! _

_Ciara!_

I smiled. I knew this song; I heard one time when Tails was working on the X-Tornado.

I looked down at the girl. "Hey, do you wanna dance?"

I couldn't hear what she had said, due to the music being so loud, but I can tell she nodded.

_He said_

'_Hi, my name is so and so_

_Baby can you tell me yours? _

_You look like you came to do _

_One thing (Set it off)' _

I was only getting pumped up, but this girl–! This girl was dancing just like the dancers on the music video!

A competitive smirk curved my lips. This girl thinks she can dance, but trust me... I can do better.

_I started on the left_

_And I had to take him to the right_

_He was out of breath_

_But he kept on dancing all night_

I decided to do a quick 'kickspin' (as I call it) on the floor. I could hear a small applause over the heat of the music. My partner merely ignored me as she only continued to sway and move her body to the beat. Though I couldn't see her, I couldn't help but take my eyes off of her.

_You tryin', admit it_

_But you just can't fight the feelin' inside_

_You know it_

_And I can see it in your eyes_

_You want me_

_You smooth as ya mother_

_You're so undercover_

_By the way that you was watchin' me_

Just then, a black shadow walked up to me and the girl. Though the purple neon light above him was really dull, he appeared to be a white timberwolf.

He had on a sleek red jacket, white beater, and black jeans that were embroidered with red and grey colors. His shoes looked like high-top sneakers, with black and white gloves, and a black bracelet on his right arm. His right ear was also pierced three times.

A smug was written across his face. "Yo, hedgehog. You really think you can dance, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. Just what I needed– another cocky bastard to piss me off.

I cast him a sly smirk anyways.

"Yeah, I think I can dance." I pointed to the girl next to me. "And it's obvious she can dance too. So what's it to you?"

"What's it to me?", he inquired cooly. He shook his finger in my face. "I just wanna see just how good you are. And to see that, you and me are gonna have a little dance off."

_Ooh! uh_

_The way you look at me_

_I'm feelin' you, uh _

_I just can't help it_

_Tryin' to keep it cool, uh_

_I can feel it in the beat, uh_

_Don't let nothin' stop you_

I smirked. "A dance-off, eh? Sure, why not?" I glanced over at my partner. "You don't mind if I grab a partner, do ya?"

The timberwolf shook his head as he grabbed a random girl from the crowd. The girl looked angry at first, being grabbed so suddenly, but oddly smitten with him in a matter of seconds... The guy must be a looker.

"Let's go. Name's Yasu, by the way."

I nodded, as I gently grabbed my partner's hand. "Yasu, eh? Well, my name is–

"Don't even bother stating your name. I'll forget it moments after this anyways."

"Whatever." What a jerk.

_M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm_

_The club is jumpin' now_

_So get up! _

My partner immediately got right into, and began right in sync with mines. I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. Her body was so close to mines...

_I said _

'_Ciara's on your radio_

_Everybody turn it up'_

_Spicy just like hot sauce_

_Careful, you might burn it up_

Yasu and his girl were dancing a little more friskier than we were. His hands were moving continuously up and down his sides. I scoffed. It didn't take much to see he was a womanizer... the pervert.

_You can do the pop lock_

_Ragtime, don't stop_

_That's the way you gotta get_

_Get it, make ya body rock_

Everybody around turned to face us dance and groove briskly to the beat, while doing to their own groove at the same time. Some people who knew the song well enough sang along with it, as they hustled to it.

I glanced down at the girl once again. She was dancing so raw and freely, right in the rhythm with the lyrics. I almost wanted to stop just to watch of how seductively she was moving.

_You tryin', admit it_

_But you just can't fight the feeling inside_

_You know it_

'_Cause I can see it in your eyes_

_You want me_

_You smooth as ya mother_

_You're so undercover_

_By the way that you was watchin' me_

Yasu flashed me a cocky smirk, a smirk that said, '_You're going down.' _His partner looked kinda tired, though...

_Ooh! uh_

_The way you look at me _

_I'm feelin' you, uh_

_I just can't help it_

_Tryin' to keep it cool, uh_

_I can feel it in the beat, uh_

_When you do those things to me, uh_

_Don't let nothin' stop you_

_M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm_

_The club is jumpin' now_

_So get up! _

I did few more kicks and spins as the chorus repeated itself. My mind was bliss, my body actually blending in with the music. My partner's moves, however, only got more sexier and fluid, especially when the next verse hit.

_Ooh, I love the way you vibe with me_

_Dance with me forever_

_We can have a good time, follow me_

_To the beat together_

"Don't slow down too much, boy.", the girl stated in a husky tone. "This is my favorite part."

I smirked. "Don't worry, I don't intend to."

Why did her voice sound kind of... familiar?

_You and me, one on one_

_Breakin' it down_

_You can't walk away now_

_We bout to turn this place out_

I brushed the thought aside, and just kept on dancing. Absent-mindedly, I moved a bit closer to her, as the music got softer and more melodic. The girl didn't seem to mind too much though.

I looked up to catch Yasu flashing a frustrated glance; his partner was moving too slow to the tempo...rather his tempo. I smiled cheesily. Too bad for him!

The beat kicked right back up to speed when the rap broke in, people aimlessly chanting out the gangsta rap as they danced to it. I was too mesmerized by my partner's moves as she rocked her body to the beat, swaying her hips directly at me. I barely noticed Yasu walk away to flirt with some other girls.

I could feel her grinding with me, as the rap become almost as settle and upbeat as the bridge. Funny feelings began to arise from my body. This girl...

_Ooh! Uh_

_The way you look at me_

_I'm feelin' you, uh_

_I just can't help it_

_Tryin' to keep it, uh_

_I can feel it in the beat, uh_

_When you do those things to me, uh_

_Don't let nothin' stop you_

_M-ooo-ve, ring the alarm_

_The club is jumpin' now_

_So get up! _

The two of us continued to dance together as the chorus repeated itself, and as the song faded out. Our bodies were lightly touching each others, responded to each of our moves. I have to say that this girl, whoever she is, heh... can really dance. Better, er, just as good as me!

As the song finally ended, the neon lights slowly began to shine brightly once again.

I smirked as I glanced down at my partner. I was curious just who exactly I was dancing with this whole time. I hope she's not ugly...

If it could, my jaw would've slammed right into the ground. My eyes seemed to poking right of their sockets. Seriously! I couldn't even bring myself to speak!

I can't believe this whole time... ugh, how come I didn't even notice her!

This whole time...

Amy looked up at me with the same shocked glance.

"...Sonic?"

* * *

(Sigh...) 

I know that I took forever to upload this chapter. I'm sorry. Seriously. I _am _**sorry. **This summer has been my busiest ever... I had originally thought that I would have all the time in the world to write. (I just came back from Band Camp, a week ago..) But obviously, this wasn't the case. I had more free time during my school year... XD.

But enough with that. Chapter 12 is finished! (Finally!) I like the beginning of this chapter, but towards the end... I don't know. I'm most likely going to edit that later. I was never very good with songfics --''. Oh! Yeah, this is the last chapter Kano will appear in. (Kano haters cheer!) I got an e-mail the other day from this one person telling me how much they hated Kano. Did you guys really loathe him _that _much? Hehehe.

Anyways, Sonic and Amy were dancing together-- and didn't even know it! XD (I'm so evil.) What will happen between the two? Are Knuckles and Rouge jealous about Shadow and Tikal dancing together? ...You'll find all of that out eventually.

And don't worry about Yasu... he was only time character. Thanks once again QT for letting me use him. The song used in this chapter was "Get Up" by Ciara featuring Chamillionaire. I didn't include the rap because it was too long...

Alright... I'm done ranting. Don't expect Chapter 13 anytime soon. I'll most likely be around reviewing here and there. Peace out!

* * *

Replies to Anonymous Reviews (from Chapter 11):

To **Pretty Ricky**: Sorry about the little bit of ShadTikal. At least they were dancing together, right? It only took you three days to beat it? Aw... it took me five days...

To **Yuki-Kun!!!**: Well hopefully you caught the "catch". Oh no, the only two girls that have a shot with Shadow in this story is either Rouge or Tikal. (Sorry ShadAmy fans!)

To **That Random Gurl**: I'm glad you like the story. No, I don't mind anonymous reviews. Yes, I am in high school and am still playing Pokemon. ...Sonic's too soft? Um... I guess. I'll look over my previous chapters. And yeah, Shadow is very threatening. XD


	13. Listen

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

* * *

"_...Sonic?" _

_He looked equally shocked. "Amy...! I-I didn't know..." _

Run.

"_Amy, are you alright?" _

Why are you still standing there? Get away from him!

"_Amy?" _

_She began to back out of the crowd, and away from him. He followed. _

Faster! Faster!

"_Quit following me! Go away!" _

_He stubbornly shook his head, as he continued to pursue her. She began to hasten her pace, as she pushed through the dancing crowd. _

_After a few minutes, the doors leading to the peaceful night were insight, and moments from within her grasp. Just as she was getting close to the door handle... his voice stopped her. _

"_Amy.", he said in a firm tone, making her freeze in her spot. He reached his hand out to touch hers. "Listen to–_

Get away from him **now**.

_She furiously slapped his hand away, and flashed him a daunting glare. _

"_I thought I told you not to touch me." _

"_Amy.", he stated again, in a more firmer tone. "Will you just listen to me–_

"_Stay away from me.", she hissed as she ran out of the door. _

* * *

Chapter 13: Listen

'_BEEEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEE-_

I irritably slammed my Long Hammer down onto my alarm, and pulled the covers over my head, attempting to go back to sleep. Not that I was trying to get back to some wonderful dream.

After about five minutes, I groaned, and reluctantly got out of bed. It was a useless attempt, and I knew it was. Once I'm up, I _can't_ go back to sleep.

I glanced at my clock. _'8:34' _it read. I frowned slightly, placing my hands at my hips. I usually woke up much earlier, so I could catch the morning's arrival. I couldn't have gotten home that late… could I?

I mean, after… after _that _happened, I jetted. I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life. I looked down at myself, and realized that I was still in the same clothes from last night. Jewelry, make-up, and all…

Shrugging to myself, I spent the next forty-five minutes going about with my normal morning routine. I don't really think that I need to go into the details.

Finally, I walked into my lounge room, nibbling on an apple. I casually dressed myself in a red sweater with a white stripe going across my chest, and a wrinkled pair of jeans. (I didn't really feel like ironing my clothes…)

Plopping down onto my peach-colored couch, I reached over to the inn table next to it and pressed the orange button on my phone/fax machine.

_You have four new messages. Press 2 to play them. _

I raised an eyebrow, as I pressed the 2 button. "I missed four calls? Jeez, I must've really been out of it…"

_First message. From Rouge the Bat at 10:33 PM- _

"_Amy! Hey, Rose! I know you can hear me! Do you mind telling' me why you bailed last night?! Hm? You missed my dances with Knuckles and Shadow… it was classic. _(She snickered.) _Ah well, I'll talk to ya later." _

_End of first message. _

I frowned. That's right. Rouge and I were supposed to spend the whole night together. But she was nowhere near me when that song came on. Otherwise, she would've known why I ran out…

_Second message. From Julie-Su at 10:47 PM- _

"_Hey, Ames. Espio and I saw you run out last night. We were going to go after you, but we decided that we would just talk to you later. Something bad didn't happen to you, did it? I'll come over to check up on you soon." _

_End of second message. _

I smiled warmly. I didn't even get a chance to see her last night. I hope she had a good time with Espio… I didn't even know he was invited…

_Third message. From Cream the Rabbit at 7:04 AM-_

"_Hello and good morning, Amy! I hope you had fun at your party last night. Guess what?! My mother is making a strawberry cake today! She wanted me to invite you to help us make it. And while you're over here, we can finally finish that Uno battle of ours! Hee hee! Bye-bye!"_

_End of third message. _

My smile grew even bigger. Cream is always so cheerful-- almost to the same extent I used to be. I'll be sure to bring my A-game when I pound her in Uno.

_Fourth message. From Sonic the Hedgehog at 8:30 AM- _

"…_He--_

I abruptly pressed the blue button on the machine. (Which just paused the message, not deleted it.) My mouth hung agape, and my apple had already fallen onto my carpet.

W-what the hell?! Why in the-- Why in the heck does he have to say to me! I-- I…! Ugh, he's the last guy I wanna hear! I don't care what he has to say!

I raised my hand to press the red button-- yes, the button that deletes the messages. Just as I was about to…something held me back. …My conscious spoke to me.

"_Amy, be rational. Continue playing the message before you delete it." _

"Shut up!", I yelled. "Didn't I tell you before?! I'm over Sonic! So why should I have to listen to his stupid voice?!"

"_You've claimed that you were done with trying to gain Sonic's affections… not through with being his friend. You have stated so yourself, Amy. Friendship and love are completely different from each other." _

I huffed. "Well now I'm declaring that I'm through with him on _all _terms!", I declared, stomping my foot to punctuate my declaration. My insides frowned.

"_Amy…" _

"Besides, I'm sure that he doesn't even consider me his friend anymore! Who wants to be friends with someone who dates someone they don't like? Who wants to be friends with someone who ignores them for two months straight? Answer that for me, would ya?!"

"…"

"Nothing to say, eh?!", I questioned menacingly. "That's 'cause it's obvious! I hate Sonic! I _really _hate Sonic! And Sonic hates--

"_Now you are just uttering nonsense. Be real, Amy. Hate is a very powerful word-- don't use it in vain. You don't really hate Sonic, and Sonic definitely doesn't hate you."_

"Feh." I shook my head in denial. There's no way Sonic can _not _hate me. No way! Not after all I've done to hurt him… but it was all because he hurt me…

I clenched my fists together at my sides. Damn my conscious…

I hovered my finger over the red button… and then the green button which resumed the message. I clutched a nearby couch pillow within my grasp.

_Resuming fourth message. _

"…_Hey, Amy. Um, it's me… Sonic. Meet me down at Sunset Hill at 4:00, all right? It's kind of important. …Please show up." _

_End of messages. _

* * *

**Rouge the Bat**

**Rouge's Apartment- 12:47 PM**

* * *

I glared at him questionably, unsure of his sudden behavior. 

"Shadow, I honestly don't understand what you're asking. Mind repeating the question?"

The ebony-colored hedgehog had me cornered on my own couch, sitting so close to me, that I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. His hot yet soothing breath gently brushed against my face, as he grasped my hands in one hand.

He gripped the wine glass he had in his other hand tighter, as he centered his fire red orbs directly upon me. An ominous smirk crept onto his lips.

"Quit screwing around, Rouge, and answer my question." I caught the curious glint that went through his eyes. "Do you have feelings for the echidna?"

I smirked coyly. "Which echidna?"

"Rouge!"

I chuckled a bit. "Relax, Shadow.", I stated, smoothing out my sepia skirt. He continued to stare at me intently. I winked at him casually. "Tell me, Shadow. Why do you care whether or not I like Knuckles?"

Shadow grunted. "Answer the damn question, Rouge."

I faked a pout. "Oo… don't be so mean, Shadow! The way you're acting right now, I _do _like that knucklehead better…"

Shadow glared at me for a few quick seconds before he scooted back a few paces. He growled. I smirked. I just love getting him all heated.

Silence drew over us.

"…You were with him the whole party."

I cast him an accusing glare. "So what? I saw a certain somebody cuddled up with a certain orange echidna all night…"

"We weren't each others dates.", Shadow retorted, folding his arms across his chest. "I came in alone, and so did she. I offered her a drink with me, and for the remainder of the night, we 'hung out'." He made quote signs with his fingers when he said, "hung out". "Unlike you and Knuckles."

I took a drink of my own wine. "Give me a break. You had your fun with Tikal, and I had my fun with Knuckles. It was nothing serious, just all fun!" I playfully nudged him in the shoulder. "Besides, I wasn't with my Knuxie the whole time. Remember our dance?"

He coughed, as he his face distorted at my mentioning that.

"Rouge, you were half drunk when we danced."

"So?"

He shook his head. "And what's up with calling him _your _Knuxie?"

"What about it?"

"Is that your pet name for him?"

"Yeah. I think it's cute, don't you?"

"No. It sounds too cutesy and kind of… gay."

"Heh, whatever. What, do you want one?"

"…No."

"Alright. How about Shady?"

"Rouge, I just said that I didn't want a pet name."

"Or how about, Shad? Or Shaddie? Those are cute."

"Rouge…"

"Hm, Mr. Unsmiley is a good one too."

"Rouge, listen…"

"Oh! How about fa--

"ROUGE!", Shadow bellowed, seizing me by the shoulders. I immediately shut up, and cast him a sheepish grin. His fire red orbs were flaring with intensity, furiously drilling into my shaking aquamarine ones.

I attempted to struggle out of his grasp, but he only held on tighter. I growled, and glared up at him.

"Shadow, if this is about me giving you a nickname, get over it! I was just joki--

"Don't be ridiculous! I could care less about some stupid pet name!", he snarled, practically yelling in my face. I was once again cornered on my couch. "What I do care about is you telling me what your feelings are for that damn echidna!"

"_If you had a choice to love either Knuckles or Shadow, who would it be?"_

"_Neither. Both of them are way too complicated for a glamourous chick such as myself. Knuckles is too hard and hot headed to realize love, and Shadow... I can't even explain Shadow, but he's complicated too."_

Complicated is a major understatement…

I rolled my eyes, and let an agitated groan escape my lips. I really don't like to talk about this type of shit. "Shadow, I-- I told you that last night with him was nothing. I was just teasing him, and having fun. What the hell are you so upset about?!"

"I just want to know! You're always flirting with him, whenever he's around you.", Shadow responded, his cheeks a bit flustered. "And then he always gets all flustered, and moments later you two are engaged in some fight. It's a repeating cycle, Rouge!"

I frowned. "What's it to you? We've been like that since back when Robotnik tried to take over the world with that Space Colony--

I ceased my talking when I saw the strained look upon his face. He face relaxed a bit after a moment.

"Then she would come-- Tikal. Tikal would come and calm him down, urging him not to fight. And Knuckles would still vent-- but he would gradually relax as he was told.", he continued. "Tikal seems to have that influence on him ever since she was revived."

I had finally managed to push away from Shadow's grip, and was now standing up. I put a hand up to my chest, as it had began to burn as he was talking. Rather, my heart was burning. I released a low growl. Why the hell was Shadow explaining all of this to me? It's so… ugh! I don't friggin' understand!

"What the hell are you getting at, Shadow?", I questioned irritably, taking another quick sip of my wine.

He glared at me in a vicious manner, as if I had just smacked him with my wine glass. Suddenly, he arose, his ominous glare never leaving mines, setting his own glass down on the coffee table.

He then began to step, rather stomp, towards me at a moderate pace, with his fists laid directly at his sides. That classic solemn, 'pissed off' expression was present upon his face, with his teeth formed in a growl. Had the situation not had been so tense right now, I sure as hell would've laughed at him.

I stiffened, and began to shake a little in my boots. My orange blouse suddenly seemed a lot tighter than what it was. How the hell did I end up getting on Shadow's bad list? Seriously, that's one things I've always known to avoid. But no. Me and my big fat mouth just had to keep talking.

Wait… wait a minute. Why I am trembling? Why am I suddenly so tense? I'm not scared of Shadow! I'm not scared of anything!

My sly smirk reappeared on my face, as he approached me. Shadow had finally stopped when he was within like, an inch away from me.

The room suddenly fell into an era of silence. Almost like as everything around us had ceased its movement. Cold, frigid air swept around our surroundings, and went spiraling up my spine. Funny, that is was supposed to be the warmest day of the week at 56 degrees Fahrenheit.

Shadow hadn't budged a bit. His posture was stiff and stern, but his demeanor was-- different. My smirk grew smaller.

His hands fell loosely at his sides, as if he had weights upon them. The vicious fires within his eyes were replaced with innocent, sincere… passion. His mouth was curved in a somewhat confused frown, and kept looking like he wanted to say something. I continued to stare at him intently.

Shadow… sincere? Shadow being innocent? My eyes widened just at the sight, and my fear began to ensue again. To him so solemn yet so vulnerable… it was _not _a healthy combination for Shadow.

I grunted. Enough with this silence, and petty staring contest. The sly smirk returned once again.

I narrowed my eyes directly upon him. "Enough with this staring contest, Shadow." His expression hardened once again. I poked him in the chest. "You got something against Knuckles, don't you? I mean, I know you and him aren't exactly the best of friends, but you've never seriously got into it with him."

"Feh."

"No, feh.", I retorted. "I'm actually curious, Shadow." I winked, as I leaned in closer to his face. I could feel his eyes staring right into mine. "C'mon tell me Shadow, I won't tell anyone. What exactly is your deal with Knu--

It had all happened so fast, that I didn't even bother to fight against it. His taste… I can't quite define it. But whatever it was, it was damn good. My mind was completely in a bliss…

Shadow gripped me around my waist and pulled even closer to him, as we continued to kiss. After about a minute or so, we split up, panting from our intimate embrace. I shuddered a little excited, as he leaned into my ear, and huskily whispered,

"_I love you."_

_

* * *

_**Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Sunset Hill- 3:48 PM**

* * *

I shivered as yet another brisk gust of wind rushed past me. The red scarf Cream had made for me whipped against my face as the wind blew. I sighed. 

I turned to him. "No offense Sonic…", I started, fumbling with my thumbs a bit. "But why are we just standing here?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I thought I already told you, Tails."

"You didn't.", I reaffirmed.

He looked at me, surprised. "I didn't?"

"No.", I responded. "All you did was swing over by my hangar, told me that you had somewhere to take me, and now we're here."

"…Oh." Sonic shrugged. "Well, it's only been five minutes."

"_Thirty-eight _minutes, actually.", I stated, emphasizing greatly of the thirty-eight minutes we've spent standing out here. He merely shrugged again. "Can't you at least tell me _why _we're out here?"

He grinned knowingly. "We're waiting for someone important."

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Sonic to give you the answer you want.

Normally, I would've have just shrugged, and asked no further questions. ..._But _I would rather be nosy, than to stand out here for another... forty minutes now, in the freezing cold. I glanced over to my bro curiously, and asked him the most obvious question.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?", Sonic bluntly replied.

I shrugged. "Well, I don't know. You know a lot more people than I do, Sonic."

"So?"

"So..."

"So?", he repeated, a bit annoyed.

I lightly snickered. "_So, _for all I know we could be meeting, um... I don't know." I threw my hands into the air. "Uh, the President! He's important."

Sonic almost gawked at my response. I laughed a little harder this time. "Tails! Why would I– it's not the President. You know him... er, her... the 'somebody' who we're meeting here."

I smirked inwardly. Being Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend, and so-called "little brother" can have its perks. One of those just happens to be to know just what makes Sonic the Hedgehog crack.

Truth is, Sonic can't stand pressure. Peer pressure that is. He can't stand it, and always overreacts to it. Like when some reporter keeps bugging him to comment on his latest battle with Robotnik. Just give him a few seconds, and he'll give the reporter some nonchalant reply and zoom off. That's just rude– and totally like Sonic. I sighed.

Of course, he wouldn't get too out of hand– Sonic's too obsessed with his reputation to make some random tantrum ruin it. Probably the worst Sonic has ever gotten (as far as I know), is when he first saw Kano and Amy together in some diner. Now _that _made him angry... very angry for some reason...

Agh, I'm getting off topic! I lightly hit myself with my tails. Stay focused, Tails! Stay focused!

Oh! That's right! Somebody I know...

"Is he or she a close friend?", I inquired.

Sonic seemed to have forgotten he was talking to me. "...I guess." I frowned. He kind of hesitated answering that.

"Did they tell you to meet them up here or did you tell them to meet you here?"

"I called, and told them to meet me here at 4:00.", he stated, as he glanced at his cell phone watch. "And it's getting close to that time– it's ten minutes till four."

I brought my hand up to my chin, as I thought.

Hm... he seems intent of whoever he invited to show up here on time.

Well I know for sure that it can't be Knuckles. He wouldn't come down from Angel Island, let alone the Master Emerald, just because Sonic said so. Kiyoshi is out of the question. He's either up there with Knuckles, or swimming in his ocean of coins he and Rouge had won in Casinopolis a couple of months ago. And Shadow is definitely not an option. I sighed. Those two can't even sit in the same room without brewing up a fight two seconds later.

"Uh, Tails?"

"Hm?", I replied rather irritably. I didn't like to disturbed from my train of thoughts.

He shook his head, and chuckled a bit. "Tails, you're really putting some serious thought into this aren't ya?"

"Well, yes!", I snapped. "Since you won't tell me anything! All you've given me was vague answers!" I gave him an angry scowl to prove just how frustrated I felt right now.

Of course, that just makes him laugh even more. "Way to go for finally acting your age, bro.", he teased as he ruffled my bangs. I chuckled a bit. "Relax. It's not like it's as big mystery or anything."

Faint giggling could be heard from the near distance. Sonic looked over his shoulders for a quick second, his grin now bigger than what it was before.

I smiled, curious of what got him in such a happy mood. "What did you see, Sonic?"

He winked. I cast him a perplexed look.

"…"

"Hi, Sonic! Hi, Tails!"

There Cream suddenly stood, beaming happily in front of us. She was tightly snug in her light blue jacket and yellow scarf, with a little Chao patch sewn in at the bottom. In her hands, she held two paper plates covered by aluminum foil.

I waved back cheerfully. "Hi, Cream! I had a lot of fun last night!"

She giggled. "Me too!"

"Last night?", Sonic asked in a mischievous tone, as he nudged me in shoulder. "What exactly _did _you two do last night?"

"_Sonic!" _, I practically shrieked. My whole body boiled red as he roared with laughter. Leave it to Sonic ask the crudest questions…

Cream seemed oblivious to Sonic's crude humor. "Actually, all we did was watch all five of the '_Chao in Space'_ movies, and play Uno." She gave a concerned look. "Are you okay, Tails? You're really red…"

My blush downsized to my cheeks. "Um, yeah."

"Hey, Cream.", Sonic said as he turned to Cream. "She did come with you, right?"

Cream titled her head to the side in confusion. "She? You mean Amy?" He nodded. "Oh, she's right-- hey, where'd she go?" She looked around for a minute before running behind a nearby tree, and pushing out a reluctant Amy.

I snapped my fingers. Dang it! I should've guessed her to begin with.

She waved weakly, and cast us a sheepish grin. "Um…I was hiding…"

Cream and I chuckled at Amy's excuse. Sonic cast her his trademark smirk.

"So I take it you got my message."

She nodded. "Obviously."

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "To be honest with you, I didn't think that you were going to show up." He paused for a moment. "You know… since you ran out on me yesterday."

Confusion once again took over me. Did something _else _happen between them?

"Well, to be honest with you, I wasn't going to come.", she responded, as she sat down on the park bench. Sonic looked at her intently. "Butit's not in my nature to stand somebody up."

"And because we just got done making strawberry cake!", Cream chimed in. She handed me and Sonic a plate. "It was Amy who wanted to bring you guys each a piece."

I chomped down greedily on my cake. "Heh heh, thanks, Amy!"

Sonic began to chew down on his own piece. "Hm, this is pretty good. I bet you put an extra ounce of love into this just for me, didn't you?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Don't get in over you head, Sonic. Next time, I'll be sure to give you the piece with the least sugar."

She said that a bit agitated. Sonic seemed a bit ticked in what he said too. Cream and I were both slightly frowning now. It was definitely obvious now, that something went down between them last night.

"Hey guys, why don't we all go back to the city and catch some dinner?", I suggested. Cream cast me a grateful stare. "I'm still a little bit hungry, and it is getting colder outside."

"I don't mind.", Cream said. "I just need to call my mother before we go."

I nodded, as I turned to Sonic and Amy. "Are you guys up for it?"

"Of course, I'm up for it!", Sonic exclaimed. I wasn't surprised… food always gets him excited.

Amy nodded as well. "I'm in. I haven't been out to eat in a while." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Then it's settled.", I stated as we all began to walk back towards the city.

As we walked, the cold air around us seemed to get even more frigid. The whole scenario was awkward in itself. Normally, Sonic would've been long gone by now since Amy was here. And Amy would be daydreaming about how "romantic" the dinner would be if Sonic wouldn't had ran away. Cream and I, unfortunately, were the only ones acting "normal" I sighed. Now, it was a totally different story.

Amy obviously didn't want to be anywhere near Sonic, as she kept walking up ahead of the group with Cream tagging alongside her. Sonic went to being "zoned out" again, and I silently beside him.

My sigh quickly turned into an aggravated groan. I'm slowly finding that this cold air isn't what's bothering me so much anymore...

* * *

First off, I have a public announcement (Gets behind a news reporter desk):

Urgent news! If anyone out there is decent or good with Pre-Calculus, then please contact me ASAP. Because in all honesty, I blame that class from keeping me off the internet. I'm serious. If you're good in that subject, then please either PM or e-mail me. That is all for this public announcement.

Okay, enough of that. XD

Ehehehe, it's December already? I told you not to expect this chapter anytime soon. (Despite the attempts I tried in November, but never could due to that (BEEP!) class.) Anyways, I thought that this chapter was worth the wait, don't yall? Truth be told... this story is a little more than half-way complete. Which means that sometime in 2008, this story is finally going to end. TT That is... if I'm not as lazy as I was this year. XD

Anyways, next chapter! Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream go out to dinner in Station Square-- in an all too familiar place. What drama will ensue there? And how will the others react to Shadow and Rouge's new relationship? ...Along with other dramatic stuff that will happen within the cast, that I don't quite know yet...

Don't expect Chapter 14 anytime soon. And if I do say on my profile, that I am going to update, just disregard it. That's just me getting my hopes up for putting a chapter up earlier than what I expected. I'll be once again reveiwing here and there. Um...it's a little early to say this, but...

_Merry Christmas and Have a Happy New Year! _

* * *

Replies to Anonymous Reviews (from Chapter 12):

To **Sofia**: Ehehehe, well they talked a little bit. I don't know if it was exactly pleasent though. (sweatdrops) I hope you like this chapter.

To **Pretty Ricky**: Shit, well I really took my time on this one, didn't I? I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

To **Yuki-Kun!!!**: Well, I'm glad you think this story is frickin' sweet. I think so too. Heh, believe me, Kano is not going to end up with Amy. Not that he can anyways because he's... been cut from the cast. And yes poor Espio and Sonic. XD Hope you liked the chapter.

* * *

_For Christmas, I want Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games on my DS! _


	14. Tears Behind My Smile

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 14: Tears Behind My Smile

"Mother?... Yes, it's me mother... Yes, I know it's past five o' clock... Yes, I know it's supper time... I was just wondering if I could go out to dinner with my friends... Amy, Sonic, and Tails... I can't say for certain when I'll be home, but I'm sure Amy will accompany me back to the house... Okay thanks mother! I'll be home soon!... Love you too!"

I gently clamped the crimson phone closed, and handed it back to Amy. I giggled a little at my past conversation with my mother. She's really overprotective of me. I don't see why she is though. If something were to happen to me, I have Sonic, Tails, and Amy here to protect me! There's nothing to worry about.

Amy placed her phone back inside of her jean pocket. "What'd she say, Cream?"

"My mother gave me the okay.", I stated.

Tails smiled. "So, where do you guys want to eat?" He wrapped his scarf closer around his neck. "It's getting colder out here…"

"How about the Morado Gardens ?", Amy suggested. "I went there a couple of months ago when it first opened. Their Latino cuisine is especially delicious."

Sonic had murmured something under his mouth, but I couldn't quite make it out.

Tails frowned. "Amy, none of us have the type of money to eat there. It costs almost eighty dollars just for a drink and a small tray of food."

"Yeah, there's no national soccer stars to buy your food, princess.", Sonic muttered under his breath. I had barely caught what he had said that time. Is he still upset about Amy dating… well, once having dated Kano ? Amy had told me that they had broke up a week ago. I don't see why there should still be any tension between them…

It kind of took us a while to decide where to eat finally. About nine minutes, actually. Although, the decision was ultimately between Sonic and Tails… since they were the main two arguing. Amy and I had said where we wanted to eat in the beginning, but after a while, we just gave up. Sonic wanted to go a chili dog stand, and Tails just wanted to eat in an indoor restaurant… I don't think he really cared where that would be though. Eventually, we all just decided to go to the restaurant across the street from the corner we were standing on.

"Roscoe's Coney Island.", I read aloud. I remember this place. Mother and I have been here before a couple of weeks ago with Vector. The title of the restaurant shone in very large, bold, and red letters on the front the building. As I held Amy's hand while crossing the street, I found myself gazing up at the lights.

When we finally walked inside of the place, we were greeted by a pretty magenta fox. Her eyes were a shade lighter than her fur, and she had her short yellow-green hair styled in a very spiky do. Her uniform looked like something grown up men would wear to work... only without the jacket, fancy shoes, and the fancy gold watch. She casually smacked on a piece of bubble gum. I think it was the tropical fruit flavor...

"Welcome to Roscoe's Coney Island, the best place to eat in Station Square.", she stated in a bored tone. I frowned. "How many for your party?"

"Four!", I squeaked, holding up four fingers.

The lady rolled her eyes. "Alright. Wait here while I find your party a table." She walked away.

When she was out of sight, Amy growled irritably. "Jeez, talk about having an attitude problem. She didn't tell us her name!"

"Look who's talking about who...", Sonic murmured, smirking slightly. I frowned once more. I think Sonic intended for Amy to hear that one.

Thankfully, Tails noticed this too, and said something before Amy could say something back.

He sighed. "Hey guys, let's try to keep this night positive."

Sonic and Amy didn't reply.

A few minutes later, the fox lady returned and seated us in a rather empty section of the restaurant. (I think it was because everybody just seemed to notice that Sonic was here...). After another couple of minutes, a new lady showed up. She was much more pleasant than the other lady. Her name was Shelby. She was a goldenrod cat with bouncy mahogany hair, and wore the same uniform as the other lady. Shelby brought us our drinks, and then later our food.

At our table, however, it was rather quiet. I didn't like it. Not one bit. This isn't what usually happened when we all went out.

Cheese would be with us first of all. Amy would sit right next to Sonic, and try to get him to put his arm around her, so they would look more like a couple. And then, she would order a big tray of the main course, and try to get Sonic to eat it with her– of course, Sonic would've already ordered a whole tray of chili dogs for himself. All the while, Tails, Cheese, and I would've been trying to calm Amy down from pressuring Sonic too much.

Amy wouldn't be sitting away from Sonic at the edge of her seat. She only really spoke to me and Tails, and whenever Shelby came around to take our orders. And whenever she did speak, it was very short and rushed... like she was just talking just to prove to us that she was still here. Amy was mostly involved in her cell phone though texting. Probably Rouge.

Sonic was rather quiet too. He spoke even less than Amy. I mean, normally he would tell us many funny jokes, and was generally the life of our party! I studied him. He looked very... lost? Zoned out? Deep in thought, I guess. I also noticed that he kept slightly glancing over in Amy's direction.

I glanced at Tails, who sat across from me, and next to Sonic. Earlier, Tails had tried to talk to Sonic about... well, I can't remember, but whatever it was, Sonic didn't seem very interested in what he was saying. I watched him slowly bite into his cheeseburger.

I scrunched my face in confusion. How come nobody is really talking? Are Sonic and Amy mad at each other again? I don't understand... Didn't Amy break up with Kano? Yeah, it was about a week or so ago. So, everything should be fine between those two... right? I nodded to myself. I really needed to know why everybody is acting so strangely. I cleared my throat.

"Amy, why are you mad at Sonic?"

Amy cast me a confused look. "Huh?" Sonic and Tails looked up as well.

"Why are you mad at Sonic?", I repeated. "I mean, if he did something that made you angry, then I'm sure he's very sorry for it!"

"Cream...", Tails murmured.

Sonic chuckled darkly. Amy looked rather irritated though. I gulped.

"I... just don't want to talk to Sonic, Cream.", Amy stated, while shoving her cell phone back into her purse. "Let's just say that a 'I'm sorry' is not going to cut it."

"How can I say 'I'm sorry', when I don't even know what I did wrong?", Sonic responded quietly. A small smirk was present upon his face.

Amy flashed him her own smirk. "Don't test me, Sonic."

"If anyone owes anyone an apology, it's you.", he continued, now facing Amy.

"Why is that?"

"Giving a friend the silent treatment for no reason, isn't exactly nice."

Amy growled. "_We're not friends." _

I shuddered at Amy's last comment. _We're not friends. _I have never heard Amy say something so... cold and evil, before. My ears drooped. Sonic and Amy... not friends?

Sonic was surprised. "Not friends?" He chuckled in a dark tone again. "Y'know, I think I wanna know myself now Ames. Why are you mad at me?" He ignored Amy's growl at his mention of her nickname. "What are you taking out your frustration of your breakup with Kano?"

"Don't bring up his name.", she stated dangerously.

"Why not?", he shrugged, while leaning back into his seat. "I just wanna know why you're so angry with me."

"It's not worth the discussion."

"Of course it is. If you're worried about me running away, you can be assured that I'm not going anywhere."

"...Run away if you want. I don't want to talk to you."

"That's too bad. 'Cause I want to talk to you."

A weird silence came over the table.

Amy broke it. "...You said that I looked nice."

Sonic smirked. "Yeah, I did. So what?"

Tails and I looked confused. Sonic said Amy looked... nice? When did _that _happen?

"You only said that because you were jealous that I was with Kano..."

Sonic frowned. "Give me a break. That guy was cheating on you anyways." He had one eye closed, and cast her a somewhat intimidating look. "But of course, a certain someone's head was stuck up so high in the clouds, that she didn't notice–

'_WHAM!' _

"_Sonic!", _Tails and I cried out frantically. Amy had smacked him across the face... and hard. _Really _hard. Sonic grasped his swollen, bruised cheek.

"What the hell, Amy?!", he exclaimed, now attracting everybody's attention to our table. "Can't swallow the truth?!"

"The _truth?!", _Amy shot back, now standing furiously on her chair. "What do you take me for, stupid?! Of course, I knew that he was cheating!" She heaved heavily, with streams of smoke literally coming out of her nose due to her rising anger. "_Why the hell do you think I dumped him, you idiot?!"_

Sonic stood up from his own seat, as he pointed an accusing finger towards her. "Okay, we know why you and Kano are done. I just wanna know why you're so angry with me! I haven't done _anything _worth this much anger from you!"

"There's no point in even explaining it!", Amy exclaimed. "You wouldn't understand!"

"You're right, I don't understand!", Sonic retorted. "Care to elaborate?"

I felt tears weld up within my eyes, as I watched Sonic and Amy argue. This is horrible... this is _not _what I expected this dinner to be like! I've never seen Sonic or Amy so angry before... why? Why are they mad at each other? Is it because of Kano? Did something happen at that party they went to last night? I shook my head in disbelief. What could've possibly happened to make those two so angry with each other? Is there a such thing?

"Please stop arguing!", I pleaded, while arising out of my chair. "Friends shouldn't argue like this. Not this aggressively! Please stop!"

Both of them ignored my pleas, as the continued to scream and curse at each other. Right now, my tears were flowing freely down my face and onto the floor. I was beginning to hiccup from crying and pleading I was doing.

Shelby had came by our table already three times before asking us to quiet down. She had warned us the third time, that if she had come over here a fourth time, then we would be asked to leave the restaurant for being too boisterous. I'm not sure what "boisterous" means, but I'm sure that it's something bad if it means us being removed from the place. I'm very sure however that Sonic and Amy are being "boisterous" now.

Tails was pulling on Sonic's hand, for him to sit back down. "Sonic, come on! Arguing with Amy is not going to solve anything! You of anybody should know that! Calm down!"

Sonic slapped Tails' hand away. "Stay out of this, Tails!"

Tails growled angrily, as he gently rubbed his hand from Sonic's slap. "Sonic! Amy! Cut it out!"

I can't take much more of this.

"_Stop it!", _I shrieked as loud as I could. Sonic and Amy, along with the rest of restaurant, suddenly fell silent. I could feel that a lot of people were staring at me right now. However at this moment, I do not care. I assertively stood up to Sonic and Amy. "Please stop fighting.", I stated again in a firm tone.

Amy turned to me. "Cream, listen–

"No! Listen to me, Amy!", I exclaimed. I ignored her shocked stare. "I don't know why, but you and Sonic have been acting really weird lately. No, excuse me, not lately. Ever since you met Kano in the summer. It's like you two have changed completely since then..."

"Changed? What are you talking about?", Sonic asked confused.

I shook my head in disbelief. Did he really not know how much he has changed? I shook my head once more. "Friends shouldn't argue... that's what my mother taught me. That's what you two have taught me. So, why are you two doing exactly what you taught me not to do? Argue?" I wiped my tears away with my sleeve

Neither of them replied. I sniffled.

"Cream…", Amy murmured.

"No, Amy!", I yelled. "I don't really understand why you are acting so strange all of the sudden, but I feel like I don't even know you anymore! A-And if you still can't see how much you're changes have hurt me then... then I don't think we can even be friends anymore!"

With that, I hopped out of my seat and made a mad dash towards the door. I ignored my friends' pleas for me to come back. Lots of other people were staring at me weirdly, but I ignored them as well. I could feel my tears flowing off my face as I ran, and my cheeks were now a rosy red from me panting so much. Outside, the chilly winds reminded me of how cold night was.

I sighed. I guess it would be smart if I would properly buttoned up my coat now. I wouldn't want to catch a cold. I sat down on a lonely bus stop bench under a streetlight, and began to button my coat. My tears now dripped down onto my coat, leaving slick streaks on the material.

_Amy … Sonic … why? I don't think I even know you guys anymore… _

My bottom lip began to quiver as I fastened my buttons. My gloves are beginning to get soaked from my tears. I don't understand…

_Why Amy? I hate to see you hurt. When you're hurt, I'm hurt. Why are you distancing your heart from me? What happened to my best friend? What happened to my big sister? _

"Cream."

I quickly wiped my falling tears onto my damp sleeve as I turned to see who called my name.

I sniffled a little before I spoke. "…Tails?"

Tails nodded, as he sat right next to me. "Cream, I found you! You really shouldn't be out here alone!", he scolded. "It's dangerous!"

I nodded sadly. "Yes, I know…". More tears swelled up in my puffy red eyes. Tails frowned.

"…They're both being idiots."

I nodded once more. Normally, I would've scolded Tails for calling someone an 'idiot', but I decided to let it go for this time.

"…Amy used to tell me to not let anyone get my spirits down for any reason. I don't understand why she is acting so…"

"Different?"

"…Yeah."

A very tense, but calming silence overcame us for several minutes. I quickly found my cheeks even redder than before. They felt very… hot. Am I blushing? I don't know why, but next to Tails—I felt very warm. I smiled just a bit. He was sitting awfully close to me…

I shyly looked up to him—just to see him looking back down… at me?

"Ack!" He started to panic. "I-I wasn't staring at you! There was a bug on your face and I was just about to- I giggled. He huffed. "Oh forget about it…"

Is it weird? To cry and laugh at the same time? I suppose not. After a short while, we both began to laugh. My tears began to slowly stop…

I don't understand it. It seems the farther away I get from Amy, the closer I seem to get to… Tails.

Even though he was being more grown up and calm then I was, I could still sense that he was hurt… for the same reasons I was. The moonlight shone its pretty light upon us, as we continued to laugh. My tears have completely stopped.

_Friends shouldn't argue… I don't to see my friends hurt… When my friends are hurt, I am hurt… _

The pretty moonlight seemed to really make both Tails and I feel much better. I still don't understand how it is possible to be both happy and sad at the same time, but I guess such a pretty scene will make you do such things. I silently wished that we could both fly into that pretty light to throw our pain away… together…

* * *

First chapter of 2008, w00t! (C'mon cheer, damn it!) 

This chapter… is okay. I guess. Writing in Cream's POV for over nine pages isn't exactly easy. I tried to write in detailed yet somewhat childish manner for her. So that's why I used words like 'happy' and 'sad' a lot, and also why she was so confused as to what the word 'boisterous' meant. Frankly, I wasn't intending on making this chapter all Cream—I was going to add in some insight on Shadow and Rouge's relationship regarding last chapter. However, I got too caught up in the drama with Cream's POV… and yeah, you'll see more of that stuff in Chapter 15. **I. PROMISE. **

I'm kind of iffy on the chapter title… I like it, but then I know I can think of something better. XD Meh, I'm too tired to think right now.

I added a little bit of TailsxCream at the end in spirit of Valentines Day coming up. (I only really like the holiday for the candy. XD) So bask in the fluffiness of the young love.

Peace out.

* * *

Replies to Anonymous Reviews (from Chapter 13): 

To **Mei Fire**: Yes, school is very, very, VERY annoyingly busy. I'm finally passing my Pre-Calculus class…

To **Pretty Ricky**: Oh no, Sonic and Amy are NOT getting back together that easily. Hey, don't give up just yet on Knuckles and Rouge being together… there's still a possibility… for all couples in that rectangle. But unfortunately, you'll have to wait until Chapter 15 for that. XD

To **I LOVE YOU!!!**: Hehe, yes Kano is gone for good. Although he was mentioned quite a bit in this chapter. I hope that didn't rile you up too much. XD Keep loving my story and review!

* * *

_Tails and Cream forever! _

* * *


	15. I Love You?

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters © SEGA and Sonic Team

Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 15: I Love You?

"Wait," I stated as I set my coffee cup upon my violet table. I raised my hand as a gesture for him to cease his talking. I sighed. "Let me get this straight. You're telling me that you, _you _of all beings... are in love?"

He nodded. "Yes."

I pushed a lock of my spring green hair behind my ear. "I hope you're not pulling my leg here, man. I mean, that's a mighty thing to bluntly confess."

"I confess it bluntly yet truthfully," the ebony hedgehog responded. "I love her; Rouge the Bat. She is the only one I desire to be with." His bloodshot eyes shifted downwards. "But..."

"...But?"

"I fear that she does not harbor the same feelings I hold for her."

"Any particular reasons as to why you think that?", I questioned curiously.

"Knuckles."

I cast Shadow a rather wary glance. His tone was rather tart, as he pronounced his name short and crisp. Rather than the frustrated expression I (slightly) expected, his typical calm, bland stare was present.

Throughout this whole conversation, it had never faltered. No, no, emotionless would not be an appropriate adjective. He has a bit of a habit of sealing his more expressive emotions for the most "proper" occasions. (As he says.) It's damn near impossible to witness an overemotional Shadow. Nobody changes that much over four months.

January twenty-fourth was the exact date. It was supposedly to be winter, but it felt more like an abnormally cold autumn. The usual routines of the pure, white snow hardly appeared. Not that I was complaining... I don't particularly like being cold.

Shadow rarely stops by my home— or anyone's for that manner. At least recently, he's been an even rarer guest. (If that even makes sense...) He's even become a stranger to Rouge's apartment, according to her. The current conversation I was engaged in was not the conversation that I was expecting to have.

It's actually kind of funny. How Shadow entered my house anyways . Despite his seldom appearances, he casually walked through my front door (without knocking), took off his jacket, and sat down in the vacant seat in front of my desk. Admittedly, I sensed him about five seconds before he even touched my doorknob. My psychic intellect grants me that ability. Now, now, please don't begin to fuss of why I didn't do anything to stop him. Why would I want to? After the full minute of silence between us, he immediately began talking. And I couldn't help but keenly listen.

"Knuckles?", I repeated.

Shadow gave me a firm nod. "He's the reason as to why Rouge is so confused."

"And why would that be?"

"Because he is her other interest."

"Interest? You mean, love interest?"

"Yes."

I took a rather large gulp of coffee in an attempt to drown down the wry laugh that threatened to emit from my mouth. So, it wasn't only obvious to me. Rouge _does _have feelings for both Shadow and Knuckles. I smirked inwardly. The real question is, how do those feelings differ?

...But still... the thought of Rouge actually being _in _love being almost as humourous as Shadow bluntly admitting he was in love. And as for the possibility of Knuckles actually loving Rouge?

"I certainly can't say I don't believe you," I stated as I absent-mindedly played with a strand of my hair. "Rouge has told me herself a while back that she was sort... on complicated terms with you two."

Shadow's calm demeanor altered just a bit at that moment. His eyes were suddenly filled with slight anxiety and anticipation.

"What did she say?"

"Well to be blunt, she basically said you two were both complicated," I responded, shrugging. "You know how touchy she is when it comes to mushy topics."

"Oh," the red-streaked hedgehog sighed. "At least it's justified that I do have a competitor for her affections."

A small chuckle managed to escape through my lips. I instantly clamped my hand over my mouth. Shadow eyed me suspiciously.

"Hm? What's wrong, Kiyoshi?", Shadow questioned, a drop of irritation hinted within his tone. "I don't find anything I said humorous."

I shook my head wildly. "Oh, I apologize, Shadow. I didn't mean to offend you." He looked on intently. "However, I do have to protest against your comment regarding Knuckles."

His gaze somewhat darkened. "How so?"

I grinned knowingly. "Despite my rather short friendship to him compared to the rest of you guys, I think I can claim that I _know _Knuckles. And one thing I know about Knuckles is that he is _not _romantically interested in Rouge. At least not to the extent of what you presume."

Shadow looked on intently. I continued.

"As you can tell, Knuckles gets easily flustered by Rouge. That is due to her 'innocent' teasing. Or rather as I _should _say flirting." Shadow sported a short-lived pained look at my mention of her "flirting" with Knuckles. "But Rouge does that to pretty much all of the guys... except Tails and Charmy because they're still, to us at least, kids."

I halted my words to study my guest. The ebony hedgehog looked somewhat perplexed, I'm assuming, trying to make sense of what I just said. I could sort of understand. My last statement was kind of irrelevant. I sighed.

"Okay, the main point is that Rouge is–

_Ring! Ring! _

Actually, the melody was more along the lines of _Wings of Snow, _a MIDI of a popular song done by the J-rock group, redballoon. Great song, but that's off topic.

I bowed my head apologetically. "Ah, excuse me." Shadow nodded.

I held my sleek chartreuse phone up to my ear. "Hello. This is Kiyoshi Flowlight speaking."

He cast me an awkward glance. I wasn't surprised. It is quite abnormal to answer your personal cell phone in such a formal way. However, I do so for a reason.

Recently, I have begun a psychic business in which I would reveal my customer's futures or other desires for a small fee. (You'd be surprised at how many people are _very _superstitious.) So, I have to be formal whenever anybody calls me. Even when it's just one of my many friends...

"_Hey, Kiyo. Are you busy?" _

I glanced at Shadow, and then let out a small snort. Things really couldn't have gotten more ironic then this...

"No, not really. What's up?"

"_Good," _she murmured, breathing a small sigh of relief. "_I need to talk to you about Shadow." _

Shadow's ears perked at the mention of his name.

"Who is that?", he questioned.

I covered the phone's speakers with my hand. "Rouge."

The hedgehog's ruby red eyes widened notably, as his normal aloof, dark demeanor was quickly reduced due to its vulnerability. _Her. _My smirk widened. Rouge has no idea of how much power she wields over this guy.

"Do you want me to put her on speaker?", I asked, even though I was already aware of his response.

"_Yes." _Damn, he said that a little too fast. Talk about being anxious. And nosy for that matter. But meh, whatever. At least he doesn't have to deal with the curse of being naturally nosy...

"_Kiyo? Are you still there?" _

Unbeknownst to her, she was now speaking to an audience of two.

"I'm sorry, Rouge. We had a minor disconnection. Now what were you saying? You wanted to talk about Shadow?"

She sighed. "_Yeah, that's right. He's driving me crazy. Kiyo, I'm telling ya! For the past four months, he's been dominating my mind... and he won't leave." _

I decided to test her nerves. "What, no Knuckles on the brain? No muscular, dim-witted echidna catering to your every ne–

"_Ugh, don't even mention his name," _she scowled. "_He's been such an ass lately." _

"How so?"

"_He doesn't get all mad and stuff when I mess with him. Like a couple of days ago, I flew up to his precious little island, just to tease him for old times sake. However, the second I'm insight, he starts rambling on about me not stealing the Master Emerald or else I'll get a taste full of his fists! I mean, how rude can you get?" _

"Well, you are a jewel thief, Rouge. As guardian of that Emerald, he is going care more about it than you."

The white bat scoffed. "_So! I mean, how long has it been since I tried to steal that stupid rock?! A _long _ass time! Seriously! You would think that knucklehead would lighten up after all this time. But, no. He still treats me as though my only intent was to steal that... damn gem. I wonder, has he ever considered that maybe I come up there to visit him and _not _the Emerald?!" _

"That thickheaded echidna would never realize such intentions..."

I analyzed the mood of his last statement, while absent-mindedly hoping that Rouge didn't hear him. His tone was blunt yet hinted the heartfelt passion her held for her.

Unfortunately, my unconscious hopes were not granted.

"_Hey Kiyo, is someone there with ya?" _

"No," I fibbed, as I took a sip of my coffee. "Go on."

"_Anyway, as I was sayin', that knucklehead is so inconsiderate! Ugh! You know, I really beginning to like him too. Like, I was seriously growing a crush on the guy. But now... he's being more complicated than usual. And it's really pissing me off." _

"Ah, back to the 'complicated' discussion," I wryly laughed, referring back to the interesting discussion we had a while back in the Casinopolis vault.

"_Shut up. Besides, he's showing a hell of a lot more interest in Tikal." _

I pretended to be somewhat surprised. "Really?"

"_Yeah. Even I have to admit it... it's obvious the knucklehead has a soft spot for the chick. Ever since she was resurrected from the Master Emerald, however the hell that happened, he's been really gentle with her. I mean, with helping her adapt to our modern lifestyle and all that jazz. I think he's grown feelings for her. Not sure 'bout the other way 'round though. That girl is nice to everyone." _

This fact was evident to everyone... within our group at least. Knuckles was always one to reveal the obvious— whether he liked it or not. His demeanor around Tikal is notably different from his with Rouge. Trust me, I was quite envious about this truth at first too. Knuckles had told me that he and Tikal were from the same echidna tribe, and that they were pretty much sort of related by a thread of thousands of "idiotic, power hungry, and destructive" of past generations. (As stated by the genius himself.) In short, they're barely related. Besides that, he's calmer and more content around her whilst with Rouge, his demeanor is flared due to her seductive personality.

And frankly, I believe that if Knuckles and Rouge ever _did _get together, then their "love" would most likely be overpowered by their natural desire to bicker with one another. Which would (probably) lead to them loathing each other more so than loving each other. (No matter how hilarious their disputes tend to be...)

I diverted my attention to Shadow, who appeared particularly agitated. His head was rested on his left palm, his right hand tapping irritably upon the chair's arms. I didn't dare ask what was bothering him. Especially when I already knew the answer.

I felt my own aggravation rise just thinking on the matter. I mean, she did call to converse about Shadow. So far, all we've mostly been chattering about was Knuckles. _"Knuckles is so inconsiderate..." "Ugh, that knucklehead is such an ass!" _Why I'm even engaging in such girlish gossip is beyond me. I groaned. This isn't the first time I've been forced into these type of conversations. Once she starts talking, I just shut up and listen. I don't bother even asking why anymore.

I sighed. Even after my short thought session, that bat still rambles on.

"Hey, Rouge," I stated, thus cutting her off. "I thought you called me to talk about Shadow."

I almost laughed at how quiet she got when I mentioned his name. Shadow's expression remained unchanged.

"_Yeah...," _the voluptuous bat murmured into the receiver rather timidly. She muttered something under her breath. "_Remember how I said that I had a crush on Knuckles? Well with Shadow, I've always felt a strong connection with him. But now, I really think that I'm..." _

"Yeah?" Shadow's ears perked once again.

"_I really think that I'm in love with him." _

I swear that I almost dropped my coffee mug onto the floor, I was _that _shocked. Never have I seen him smile so delightfully. _Shadow the Hedgehog smiled? _Not a smirk, not a grin, but a _smile? _Ha, if I hadn't been so surprised, I probably would've laughed and taken a picture of the rare site.

And Rouge's response was the icing on the cake. Seriously. Who's going to believe that, honestly? _Rouge the Bat... in love? _

A snicker emitted from my lips. "Are you serious, Rouge?"

Rouge snarled angrily, obviously offended by my question.

"_What the hell, Kiyo?! Of course I'm serious!," _she hissed through the phone, her venom practically seeping through the receiver. "_It's not every day or to anyone that I admit 'I love you'. Shadow... ever since he admitted his love for me four months ago, I had to resist the urge of responding to him..." _

"Why?", Shadow suddenly questioned. Actually, he pronounced it more like a demand.

I had opened my mouth to ask the same question, but I merely let him talk. He was the one who needed to talk to her, not me.

Rouge gasped. "_Shadow?! W-What in the—?! Don't tell me you were listening in the whole time!" _

"Never mind that!," Shadow exclaimed, now standing out of his relaxed position. "Tell me why, Rouge. Why did you have to resist against me?"

"Rouge?"

"_... I wanted to make sure my feelings were only for you. Shadow when you told me you loved me, as corny as this may sound, I literally could've melted in your arms. I had made a vow to myself that should I ever fall in love with a man, I would have to prove to myself that I really _was _in love." _

The crimson-streaked "teenager" shook his head. "Rouge, you could've told me that."

"_No, I couldn't!," _she protested. Her usual mature, sultry voice now ringed with a slight tremor_. "You already came to me on your own admitting your feelings. I didn't want say 'I love you too' just because you told me you loved me. I wanted to discover if I was really in love with you. That's why I constantly flirted with Knuckles in order to confirm those feelings. Opposites attract for him both ways, but I decided that I would rather stick the man I'm more comfortable with." _

"Rouge..."

"_We've been comrades for a long time, Shadow. And to be honest, I don't when or how I began loving you. I just kind of hit me one day, ya know? And since then I was always reluctant to show any hints of romance because I was too afraid of your possible rejection of me. Hell, no one can deny you're fine as hell." _Shadow smirked at that comment. I rolled my eyes. "_And no lady can resist that sexy, mysterious demeanor of yours. You should know badasses turn me on. But it's more than that. Unbeknownst to the world, I am familiar with the caring, passionate side of Shadow the Hedgehog. I have witnessed the great emotion you hold for your friends, even if you do conceal it all of the time. And because of that, I have found myself falling deeper and deeper..." _

"Deeper into what?", Shadow asked in his own innocent way.

Rouge giggled at her future boyfriend's rare innocence. "_In love, you idiot." _

A rather daunting yet playful smirk played at the hedgehog's lips. "You dare mock the 'Ultimate Life Form'?"

"_Yeah. Whatcha goin' do 'bout it?"_

Shadow chuckled ominously. "You'll see soon enough."

Rouge smacked her lips. "_What the hell? What is that supposed to mean? Shadow!" _

He merely ignored her as he reached into his large, ebony quills. As I half-expected, in his palm he held his trademark accessory– the green Chaos Emerald.

I rivaled his ominous smirk. I had read his mind and thus was already aware of his "plan". However, I still questioned him. Just for the hell of it.

"What are you up to, Shadow?"

The "Ultimate Life Form" suddenly bowed. "Thank you, Kiyoshi. Because of you, I now know Rouge's true feelings for me. I'll have to return the favor sometime in the future."

"Heh. It was no big deal," I retorted, as I took another sip of my coffee. (You would think that I would be done with the drink by now.) "Any random afternoon you feel like busting in my house to talk, you go right ahead. I'll be waiting."

Sarcasm can be such a bitch. He merely grunted, ignoring my wry comment.

Rouge continued to yell through the phone.

"_Shadow? Shadow! Are you ignoring me? Get your ass back on this phone!" _

A mischievous smirk was plastered onto his face, as he held out the emerald green Emerald in a familiar position.

"Chaos Control!"

And within the time span of a blink, the ebony hedgehog ridded his presence from within my room.

His new location was soon revealed as sounds on Rouge's line of the phone was dominated by kissing noises, and moans and grunts from both participants. I abruptly hung up on her.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see my friends admit their love for each other... but I don't wanna hear it on my phone. It's kind of nasty.

Although, I do have to admit that those two have the unique ability to bring out vulnerable emotions out of each other. (My masculinity has just been killed...) I mean, since when has Shadow ever been so keen of what anyone else has said of him? And since when has Rouge spoke so passionately to anyone... let alone a guy? Never, that's when. Well... that's is till today.

Not even my clairvoyant mind could detect such emotions within them. So in a selfish sense, their confessions to one another enabled me to be normal for a few moments.

I diverted my thoughts to my other friends. Rather, to the other two lovebirds in our gang. Yes, _them. _The drama has decreased, yet it has not been ceased unfortunately. Last time they were together, I heard they got in argument, and made Cream cry. Poor kid. But of course, that was four months ago too. I know that the two haven't spoke to each other since. I sighed.

Hopefully, whatever the deal between them is, it gets settled soon.

It's only a matter of time before one of those stubborn hedgehogs waves the white flag...

* * *

I already knew the sunshine doesn't shine forever. And how all of us were not going to remain careless little kids forever. The world's realities are going to settle in, and life is going to become the biggest bitch you know.

A repeat for all whose heads is still stuck in the clouds. "_Life is a bitch." _

Believe me, I know what I'm talking about.

Because on that day, life gave me one hell of a bitchslap.

* * *

"Yo, Ames," the red-violet echidna called out. " Why do you look so outta breath? What did you take a lap around the city?"

The sakura hedgehog sighed heavily as she slid into the black wooden chair at the café table. The glass table was already crowded by a majority of her female friends who usually come together to talk at the local café. They all cast her a warm glance, as she greedily gorged the large glass of iced lemonade down.

Nagi, the primrose cat who sat at the opposite of her, waved her hand in an attempt to direct the hedgehog's attention toward her and not choking herself to death with the lemonade.

"I take it that you did take that lap," the nineteen-year-old cat frowned jokingly as Amy grinned sheepishly. "Any particular reason why?"

Amy nodded. "I was trying to catch Sonic! His fifteenth birthday is coming up, and I wanted to ask what he wanted for his birthday. But he wouldn't tell me!"

"Maybe, he just wants to be surprised," Cream, Amy's best friend, peeped quietly. "I know on my birthday, I like surprises."

Lumina shook her head in disagreement. "I don't think Sonic's very big on gifts. I mean, he just seems like the guy who looks at gifts as superficial–

"That's why I want to give him a gift that he won't deem as such!," the determined hedgehog exclaimed. "I want my gift to him to be the one that knocks him off his feet!"

"What did you have in mind?", Julie-Su questioned nonchalantly. "You do have an idea, right?"

"Of course I do!," the sakura hedgehog snapped. "I was thinking along the lines of a new snowboard for when we go to the Ice Cap Zone in the winter. Or maybe a coupon for unlimited chili dogs for a year, or–

"_Oh my god, would you guys shut up about him?!" _

All attention was diverted toward the white, voluptuous bat who sat next to Nagi; Rouge the Bat. She sipped her tropical smoothie irritably before glaring at the offended hedgehog.

Amy huffed. "I think the words are _"excuse me", _Rouge. What is your deal?!"

"What's my deal?", Rouge scoffed back. "Amy, you're practically obsessed with that guy!"

"_I am not obsessed with Sonic!_," Amy retorted sharply. She slammed her fists onto the table. "Don't compare me to those psychotic fangirls of his!"

"I don't know," she murmured. A sly smirk curved her glossy lips. "The way you act, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

Tikal, who watched quietly until this point, rose to Amy's defense.

"Rouge, don't you think you're going a little overboard? You're upsetting her..."

"Good!," Rouge exclaimed. "'Cause frankly I'm tired of this cat and mouse game between those two!"

"Cat and mouse?", Amy questioned. "You're comparing Sonic and I to a cat and a mouse?"

Julie-Su placed a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. "No, Ames. She means that she's tired of the way you act around Sonic." The tomboyish echidna cast the bat a wary glare. "Although she could've addressed that in a nicer tone, I do agree with her. Despite all of your attempts to become his girlfriend... he still considers you as a friend."

Nagi nodded. "Not mention you do come off a bit strong at points." Amy huffed.

"Don't you guys think I know that already? That's why I just got try harder! I just know that we're–

"That's just it. You don't know," Rouge stated again while she was in mid-sentence. "Amy, you're only fourteen–

"Fourteen and a half," Lumina corrected. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"...Fourteen and a half, you don't have a clue as to whom you love. There could be some other guy out there who could fall in love with you, and you wouldn't return his feelings because you've limited your love interests to Sonic."

Amy's usual bright demeanor was somewhat darkened by her friend's words. Probably because deep down, she knew... it was true. Her stubborn nature was just prohibiting her from fully believing it.

She knew Sonic didn't hate her, but he was far from considering her as anything more than a friend. And she knew that Sonic wasn't really comfortable with the "whole" romance, boyfriend-girlfriend thing. And probably never would be.

Questions and thoughts instantly began to litter her mind. _"Is it worth it... to continuously love him in a one-sided relationship? Well, we were never were together, but it's still... I mean, essentially every day I have expressed my love for him. I mean, he has _had _to have noticed– _

* * *

A sudden pounding on my door awakened me from my daydream. I groaned as I made my way off the couch and to the door. I was particularly irked because I was not expecting any guests today... and now some lucky person gets the liberty of seeing Amy Rose at her worst.

All I've been doing all day is sulking on my couch, watching some marathon on some sappy soap opera. Not like I was actually paying attention. I didn't bother taming my quills today, and my choice of clothing today was rather lazy. But of course, _somebody _just had to come by to see me in this state.

I huffed, as I began to unlock my door. "Who is it?"

No response.

Deciding not to get into a game of "Guess Who?", I nonchalantly opened the door wide for my guest to enter.

However, he didn't move. My nerves instantly begun to run haywire, as I suddenly wished now that I had played that blasted "Guess Who?" game. At least that would've shielded my shocked gaze from him. I mean, _him_ of all beings. After four months... why now? Why does he decide to show himself, _now? _

I cast Sonic a wary glare, as I folded my arms across my chest. "What are you doing here?"

_"We need to talk."_

* * *

Damn, we're on Chapter 15? (whistles) Quite some progress made since the first chapter was first published in 2006. But then again, more would probably be up if I wasn't so lazy and busy. XD Meh, whatever.

This chapter was a bit abnormal. I particularly like the first portion of the chapter with Kiyoshi, Shadow, and Rouge. It was fairly entertaining for me to write, considering how many drafts I went through. XD I hope you all weren't confused with the second part of the chapter. It was all told from Amy's POV if you couldn't figure out. The part of where Julie-Su speaks to Amy is a flashback... a rather important flashback that will be continued throughout Chapter 16. (Which will pop up sometime in April.) I don't quite like the transition from the flashback to Amy in first character. I may rewrite that soon.

Oh! And major thing. _I do support Knuckles/Rouge. _I really attempted to frame the dialogue to express that this story wasn't going to swing in the KnuxRouge direction, but without bashing it. But in the previous chapters, there are hints of KnuxRouge. (Particularly Chapter 12.) Flat out, if you like Knux/Tikal, Shadow/Rouge, yay. If you don't, that's cool, but don't be a n00b about it.

A little insight for Chapter 16... SonAmy for all you impatient fans. (I know all of yall are probably ready to kill Sonic or Amy... or both... or me...)

...Peace out.

* * *

Replies to Anonymous Reviews (from Chapter 14):

To **Pretty Ricky**: Heh, well glad you didn't miss it. Ha, yeah their fight was rather bitter. Well, it's not like they were cussing each other out. XD And personally, I think both Sonic and Amy are at fault. But Amy has always naturally had an attitude. It's just an attribute to her spunky nature.

To **Mei Fire**: Holy crap, it is! I went to this one Chinese New Year festival with my friend, it was so fun! XD But anyway, thank you for reviewing. More Tails and Cream moments to come, I promise.

To **Yuki-KUN!!**: I'm glad you liked their little moment. I personally thought it was adorable. And as for Sonic and Amy... I hope you read my author's note...

To **yo momma**: I'm sorry... I burst out laughing when I read your username. I almost spit out my orange soda. XD But seriously, thank you for reviewing. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

* * *

_Yuki no Tsubasa (Wings of Snow) by redballon is the 3rd ending to Gintama. That anime and song friggin' rocks. _

* * *


	16. Spill

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters and themes © SEGA and Sonic Team

Anything else you don't recognize belong to me.

* * *

"_Just watch me! I'll make that Sonic respect me! And by that time it'll be too late!"_

_

* * *

_

The ivory bat sighed discontented. "Listen, Rose." She sighed once more. "I didn't mean to come off as rude, but honey... the way you're acting now, you can count on Sonic_ not _taking you on that dream date. You're way too possessive of something that isn't yours."

Amy remained unmoved. The almost-fifteen-year-old sat upright in the wooden chair, both palms rested mid-thigh upon her fairly tight jean capris. A blank stare of what her friends perceived as sadness was a merely a state of thoughtfulness for her.

"I'm with Rouge," Nagi stated. "The truth is brash, Ames." She paused a bit before continuing. "I'm not saying that you don't have a chance with Sonic. It's just your approach that I would recommend changing."

There was a short absence of conversation before a response was finally made.

"How so?", Amy questioned as she fidgeted with the straw of her beverage. "What do you suggest?"

The cat merely chuckled. "My suggestion? Well since you asked... I think you should just move on."

"What do you mean by 'move on'?", the sakura hedgehog questioned rather dauntingly. "I hope you're not 'suggesting' that I give up on Sonic!"

Tikal placed a hand on the fuming girl's shoulder. "Calm down, Amy. Nagi doesn't mean that at all, you know that. She just said that. What she means, from what I perceive, is that maybe you ought to experience life without your constant attention on Sonic."

"Give him something to miss about ya," Rouge added. She flashed her a wink and a thumbs up. "That'll show that hedgehog that you have life besides chasing his tail all day."

Julie-Su scoffed. "Ugh, you don't mean for her to play that hard-to-get crap, do you?" The partially roboticized echidna growled. "That has got to be the cheapest card in the deck. The guy probably wouldn't even notice what you were trying to do."

"Not to mention all of the stupid questions you'd get bombarded with," Lumina stated. She half-heartedly imitated the possibilities. ""_What happened with you and Sonic? I don't see you see you chasing him anymore." _or _"Did you finally get tired of chasing Sonic? Jeez, it's about time!"" _The pixie chuckled. "Psh, imagine how annoying that would be."

Amy nodded slightly. "I already know playing hard-to-get isn't even worth the try. That's because I already tried it. All he asked me was if something was wrong with me since I didn't chase him for the whole week. I said no and he just shrugged and ran off. A completely wasted effort." She grimaced. "I don't even know if anything is going to help me gain Sonic's heart..."

A brief pause overcame the girl s before the pink one spoke again.

"...Maybe I should just move on... Away from Sonic..."

This statement, as she absent-mindedly expected, threw everybody for a loop.

"Somebody call the news anchors," Lumina smirked as she popped a toffee into her mouth. "'Cause we got some groundbreaking news upon us!"

"_You're not leaving are you?", _Cream cried out. She was now standing, her chair knocked backwards onto the concrete patio. Droplets of tears threatened to part from her wavering hazel brown eyes, a slight rosy blush cast above her quivering lip.

Amy was speechless. She didn't expect the young rabbit to become so emotional. Certainly, her statement wasn't anything tear-jerking... was it?

"_Are you?" _

She then shook her head. "No, Cream. I'm not going anywhere." Gingerly, she caressed the top of the child's head as she motioned for her to have a seat. The hedgehog then turned to the rest of her company. "The only thing I'm leaving is my feelings for him. I realize now that Sonic just isn't the type of guy to be held down by something as heavy as love. It's no use to chase an unattainable goal." She released a rather dark laugh. "And I mean, let's face it, if the guy really did have any feelings for me, he would've at least given me some lead way. I mean, look at how Knuckles is around Rouge..."

A deep scarlet colored the bat's muzzle before the excuse of a cough forced her to hide it.

"Eh, Rose," Rouge finally muttered. "Let's keep the spotlight on you, alright?"

"Wait a minute, Ames," Julie-Su spoke up. "So that's it? You're giving up just like that?" Amy just stared at the girl. "I mean, you make it seem like Sonic doesn't pay you any attention at all. You're one of his closest friends. And with all of the stunts you've pulled over the years, I'm certain that you've left some sort of mark on him."

"I'm not giving up, Julie-Su, I'm moving on," Amy reaffirmed. "I don't want to ruin the friendship we already share. I just want to attempt living in a not-so-Sonic-centered fashion. Y'know? A more independent style..."

_Again with the awkward silences..._

The idle rabbit peeped, "Amy, that vow... you're talking about _that _one aren't you?"

A small grin crept upon Amy's face. "Everyday's a new beginning... I'm just beginning mines a little later."

* * *

It was a real smile... a genuinely real smile. And upon my final statement the topic was left at that. Funny how the subject was soon changed to how Sonic and Tails caught Knuckles on tape ripping a huge belch... unwittingly by him. Really disgusting, I know...

Nevertheless, it was a big day in my books. The day Amy Rose declare that she did _not _love Sonic the Hedgehog? Seriously? Heh. I already know how people were going to dress it as.

Yes... that.

The infamous 'hard-to-get' card. Amy Rose just wants more attention from her so-called "lover". Right? ...Right?

Wrong.

All was well for a while. My calves didn't ache as much since I cut chasing Sonic every time I saw him. A simple hello and a short chat was the most I gave him in passing. Oh jeez, the expression of his face was priceless when I didn't chase him. Speaking of conversation, my dialogue no longer revolves around my future marriage to Sonic. It actually revolves around non-Sonic-romance-stuff such as... Knuckles' belching. Disgusting.

Basically, my life has been the same– minus my over expressed love for my blue friend. I guess I should also note that I– how do I say– calmed down... a lot? I'm more sharp and I've seem to have gained a wry tongue. (According to Julie-Su.) No worries though... my spunk and attitude have yet to leave me.

Ah yes, life was quite okay...

That is... until I met Kano. Never did I expect to fall in love with him so fast. I mean, one "date" to Twinkle Park and I— I don't know what happened. I suddenly found myself talking less and less to Sonic though, eventually advancing to the point of flat out avoiding him.

I guess that's where that "feeling" came from. I had a feeling Kano was growing feelings for me and I to him. The fear of Sonic coming in and possibly ruining a love that I had found myself was something I would not tolerate. I could not afford my heart to fall into the same black hole it had just escaped from. So, I just stopped talking to him altogether. Blew him off. Didn't even bother to introduce him to Kano.

... I guess that's where the story begins, eh?

So here I am now. Facing him to face to face. _Sonic. _While I look a complete mess. Not to mention the intense war my heart and brain are currently engaged in. All I hear is either _"Get rid of him!" _or _"Let him stay. Please..." _Of course the latter side has to be my heart...

...Life's being a bitch again...

* * *

Chapter 16: Spill

"We have to talk."

I scoffed and tore my head away from the intense stare his apple green eyes cast upon me. That same dreamy stare I haven't witnessed for four months.

That's right, after that fiasco at the Coney Island, Sonic and I basically cut off communication with one another. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Sonic was totally out of line by bringing up Kano. _Kano, _of all beings! Ugh! I rolled my eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about," I merely replied, giving off a small shrug. "We said all we had to say before."

"Heh, that may have been the case for you," he stated as he made his way past me and through the threshold of my home. I released a small growl. "But I've still got some beans to spill."

I swear, this hedgehog really knows how to irk my nerves. Seriously! We don't communicate for four months, and he feels that he can just step into _my _home without _my _consent?

I sighed irritably as he slowly loosened the emerald green scarf from around his neck, threw it at the bottom of my closet, and plopped onto my couch. His classic impatient glance and tapping of the foot was the icing on the cake, really.

As much as my suppressed anger yearned to get out, I cast him a grim smile as I reluctantly walked his way. There was no point in demanding him to leave– especially knowing that he wouldn't listen anyway. I felt his curious gaze bore into me as I sat opposite of him on my couch. This was so uncomfortable...

Sonic had already taken the liberty to turn off my television, which was mind you, my only form of distraction from his face alone. I frowned slightly at that. Sonic was merely absent-mindedly glancing around my apartment, although he did appear to be deep in thought. My frown distorted even further. He said he wanted to talk... so why isn't he talking?

I forced a cough to catch his attention. He looked my way.

"Hm?"

"Um, you said you wanted to talk," I stated. "So go on and–

"You know Ames, I have to say for not seeing you over four months, you really don't look half bad," Sonic stated, with a sly grin plastered onto his face. "Your quills are looking especially nice today."

My cheeks flushed with anger. "Jeez Sonic, I don't know if I should thank you, or give you a taste full of my hammer,"I retorted in the same sly manner. "How about you just skip to the _real _reason why you're here, so you can leave already?"

His sly demeanor quickly shifted to a more solemn one. "Alright, alright. I'll spill." I looked on intently. "It's about Tails... and Cream, I guess. Ever since we all went out four months ago... and we got in that one argument... Tails hasn't been the same. I mean, he still hangs around me and stuff, but I he seems a lot more distant than what he usually is. I'm guessing that's how Cream is to you."

I lightly nodded. Personally, I surprised that Cream has the guts to even still show her face to me after what had happened. I felt _horrible _for making her cry as violently as she did. What am I saying? I _still _feel horrible for being the primary cause of her tears alongside Sonic. Horrible. The poor girl won't even look me in the eye without some hint of fear or sadness in hers. Let's not even talk about the lecture Vanilla gave me...

"Well, I was thinking that maybe if I could mend things with you, Tails and Cream would forgive us seriously," Sonic stated. He let out a hoarse chuckle. "It works out for both of us!"

I folded my arms across my chest. "It works out for both of us, eh?" He nodded. I laughed.

Those apple green eyes of his flashed me a rather perplexed glare. "...Why are you laughing?"

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound, Sonic? Really?", I questioned while trying to cease my laughter. He cocked his eyebrow. "_Well, I was thinking that maybe if I could mend things with you, Tails and Cream would forgive us seriously. It works out for both of us!" _I mocked in an exasperated voice.

Sonic's confusion quickly turned into irritation. "I sound ridiculous, Amy? Then I guess I can say the same for you."

"Oh please, spare me the trash talk. I'm being serious," I snapped rivaling his green glare. "Do you honestly think that the mud between us is going to clear up in one little session?"

"No, but–

"And what do you mean by 'if I mend things with you'? What the heck? What makes you think that you can solve this with one swish of a wand?"

"I meant both you and I, together! If you would just shut u—

"_I will not shut up!", _I bellowed, now standing out of my seat. "I can't believe how lightly you're taking this. We just can't say we forgive each other, and still act odd around each other. They're not going to believe that crap!"

Sonic opened his mouth to retort– but he merely slumped down into his seat. A deep frown engraved onto his face as he exhaled a huge sigh.

Satisfied with my outburst, I retreated to my side of the couch. And although my side of the couch was a mere two to three steps away from his, it felt more like twenty. I guess that's when the guilt started to kick in.

Awkward silences were a common thing between us now– but that fact doesn't make it any less uncomfortable... for either of us.

I turned my gaze just enough to see an angle of him. He had his arms folded across his chest, his back arched against the arm of the couch, with his legs lazily overlapped over one another. I frowned.

Heh. Maybe Sonic really does want to mend things between us. I mean, really there's no point in fighting anymore. But then that leads to the question of what we were fighting about in the first place? I shook my head. That's a whole other topic.

Finally, I heaved out a sigh. Maybe I did get a little too callous. ...But I still stand by what I said. We can't put up a front that we're all "buddy buddy", and expect them to believe us. Or anyone for that matter.

...Still...

"Listen, Sonic," I started. His posture remained unmoved. "I...I overreacted. Okay? I just... I just think... I think that...I don't know, I—

I just completely shut myself up at that point. My god, why did he _look _at me _that_! Those green eyes of his... those gorgeous, emerald green orbs of his cast me one glance, and I almost melted. _Gorgeous? Just a few moments ago, I was dreading make eye contact with him. _I could feel my cheeks burn up just looking at them. Though, a light yet somewhat menacing chuckle filled my ears.

He smirked. "Heh. Look who's gettin' flustered now."

I sported a sour face. "Shut up."

Sonic chuckled again, although it was a more serious laugh... if that even makes sense...

"I get what you're sayin', Ames." I shot him a glare at the mention of my nickname. "You're right; Tails and Cream _will _know whether or not we actually are on good terms. And I didn't plan on working whatever is between us out alone." A lighthearted grin slowly crept onto his face. "It's going to take both of us to move that boulder."

I nodded slowly. "So, pretty much what you're saying is that... you're done?"

"Yup," he replied as he positioned himself in the lazy position he was in earlier. "Arguing never was my thing. ...That, and I would like it if we were on good terms again."

I grinned slightly. "Yeah... me too."

That hedgehog never ceases to amaze me, I swear. Even after my boisterous outburst, my cutting him off every time he spoke, and– well, my bad attitude– he still says he's done. And on a positive note. I can almost see the white flags waving from each of end of the couch. Finally, this thick fog of tension is _finally _clearing up.

Sonic's grin widened. "Cool."

For some known and unknown reason, I quickly found myself grinning as well. "Cool."

I guess this what some would call the aftermath following the battle. Or rather just a period of silence. However, the atmosphere was much more... pleasant. I mean, it certainly wasn't all roses and puppy dogs, but there was still a notable change in demeanor amongst us. Nevertheless, these silences are starting to get on my–

"Y'know Amy, there's something that's been bugging me a little bit." I cast him an intent look. "Not trying to ruin the good karma or anything, but I have to ask– last June, what exactly caused you to get all... you know..."

I merely nodded. I kind of figured that he was going to ask sooner or later. And it's not like anything confidential. Still... it is rather personal...

"Actually, it kind of started two years ago..."

"_Two years ago?!" _Sonic's jaw seemed to had hit the ground. "Wha–? I didn't do anything two years ago!"

Bingo! What a genius.

I chuckled wryly. "It was two years ago aboard the Egg Carrier, and–

"That Egghead didn't do anything to ya, did he?

"No, but–

"'Cause if he did, I'll track him down, and greet his fatass with a taste full of my—

_Moosh..._

"I said he didn't do anything, now shut up and listen!" How I managed to say that with a straight face is beyond me. Laughter quickly overtook me as I lowered my Long Hammer.

Sonic gingerly caressed his newfound lump upon his head. "Alright, I'm all ears." I rolled my eyes. He could be such a goof sometimes.

"Anyway, as I was saying... it was about two years ago aboard the Egg Carrier. I had returned a little after it had crashed into the ocean near Station Square. You see, Birdie and I had a hunch that its family was still on it somewhere."

Sonic didn't seem as surprised as I would have thought.

"Hm, that was a probable place to search. Robotnik probably had them trapped as the power source for a couple of his crappy 'bots."

I nodded. "Exactly. And just when we had found them, that stupid Zero mecha came out of nowhere! He had shot Birdie right out of the sky! Ha, at that moment, that punk had no idea of the world of hurt he was about to—

He cast me one of those just-get-to-the-point looks. I grinned sheepishly, while slightly blushing.

"I don't know what came over me. I don't know... it just felt wonderful to know that I helped Birdie reunite with its family... without anybody else's help. ...Without your help. I felt really independent..."

"I bet it felt good, eh?", Sonic questioned before another one of those silences set in. I nodded.

"I remember shouting about how I would change and how I would make you respect me," I admitted meekly. A light giggle escaped my mouth. "Hehe, now that I think about it what I said was kind of spur of the moment..."

I giggled some more, expecting Sonic to join me in laughter. Instead he cast me one of those dreamy stares again. Oh damn... damn those green orbs of his...

"Ames... I'm sorry." My eyes must've shrunk to size of dots at that comment. _He's sorry? _" I'm sorry for making you doubt that I didn't acknowledge all that you've done for me."

I shook my head vigorously. "No, Sonic! If anybody should be apologizing it's me!" My voice then decreased to a murmur. "I was the one being the bad friend."

He shook his head in denial. "No.. We both were." A small grin cracked his face. "But that's where forgiveness kicks in."

"I think we've already established that," I stated grinning as well.

"Really?", Sonic asked with mock astonishment. I nod while lightly hitting him with one of my couch's pillows. "Hey, hey, hey! There's no need for violence!", he exclaimed as he hit me back.

I scowled. "Then why did you hit me back, jerk?!"

We spent a good ten minutes bonking each other with the couch's pillows. That dirty little cheater kept using his speed to dodge my attacks... so it was only fair when I finally knocked him upside the head with my Long Hammer. Hmph.

"Say, Ames," he finally stated after a few pants. "What do you say we get out of here? Y'know to grab a bite to eat or something?"

A sly smirk tugged at my lips. "How would you label this?"

"Label what?"

"What would you call it? A date or—

"_No! _... I mean, no. We're just going out... Jeez, Amy, we're just going somewhere... so just hurry up and get dressed already..."

"Aye, aye, sir," I laughed as I made my way to my room to change. I made sure to add a little salute before I disappeared. "Annoying Sonic" is definitely back on my favorite-things-to-do-list.

Gently closing my door behind me, I flung myself onto my bed. I grinned to myself. This was another big day for Amy Rose. How so? I actually care to good terms with the hedgehog!

I can actually go through a day without having deal with a big cloud of tension raining over me constantly. And I think I can safely say that that ominous "feeling" of mines is gone for good.

Heh. I guess everyday's a new beginning... I'm just beginning mines a little later in the day.

* * *

Please... I don't want to even hear it. I've got just eight words to say: _Get me the hell out of high school. _Seriously. Graduate me **now **because one more year in that horrid place will just... UGH! ...Oh, wait. I only have one year left. Hehe. Thus, the early symptoms of senioritis. XD

Anyway, I apologize for my absence. To those of whom I told the chapter would be up in April or May– my deepest apologies. So much for the one-chapter-update-a-month plan...

In any case, that was Chapter 16. I personally enjoyed this chapter. That probably has to do with the SonAmy and the major _Sonic Adventure _influences. (I'm such a sucker for that game...) Expect Chapter 17 later into the summer. I'm going back to sleep.

* * *

Replies to Anonymous Reviews (from Chapter 15):

To **Pretty Ricky**: Mysterious? You think so? I guess I agree. (Laughs) Anyways, yeah, I kind of figured people would be bugged by that... but at least you're cool with it. :) Thanks for reviewing.

To **Yuki-KUN!!**: Hey, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like my OCs. Yeah, a lot of people have pointed that out to me... hopefully this chapter wasn't as confusing. And I hope you enjoyed the SonAmy!

To **Mei Fire**: Thanks for the review. I'll do my best.

To **just call me jake**: Wow, you really think so? Thanks. I try my best. And yes, Gintama is an awesome manga and anime. (Nods) Thanks for the review.

* * *

_Ah, the nostalgia! Pulling out my ol' Nintendo 64 and Paper Mario was one of the best things I've done this month. But if I run into one more Shy Guy..._

* * *


	17. Discovering the Obvious

Missing Out

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters and themes © SEGA and Sonic Team

Anything else you don't recognize belongs to me.

* * *

Chapter 17: Discovering the Obvious

Warmness overtook me as I gingerly caressed the radiant jewel. _The Master Emerald. _No more than a year ago, I was entrapped within the Emerald alongside Chaos. And now, humourously enough, I am here admiring its immense beauty.

Quietly, I hummed a silent hymn my grandmother once sang to me, as I traced my finger along the Emerald's creases. I can hear it... his voice. I grinned softly at my old friend's presence. His eyes grows soft at the sight of mines. The eminent stare of his fierce, blazing emerald orbs was only one of the many beautiful attributes to him.

Generally, I asked how he was currently faring. He merely nodded and retorted a similar question to me. I replied likewise. Our conversation eventually evolved into the lifestyle of the modern world and how it compared to my original ancient lifestyle. I giggled. These technologies such as computers and microwaves certainly would have been useful within my time. My old companion agreed.

Our reunions had always been like a bliss. Joyous laughter, casual talk, while all the while we both just enjoyed being in each other's company. However, the connection of which we are abiding by is losing life. Within this connection, what seems like hours to us, is merely several minutes in the world of the living. I could feel it. We were on our last strand. My friend suddenly called out to me, bidding to quiz me with one more question. Reluctantly, I nodded, though I state for him to ask with haste. It was only a matter of time before our connection was sev–

"You're _still _talking to him, Tikal?"

I turned to face the appointed guardian of the Master Emerald ascend up the altar steps. With a quick jump, he was instantly upon the altar alongside me. I then suddenly remembered that I had not answered his question.

"No."

Knuckles cast me a small smile. "Heh. Well how is he doing?"

"He is doing well," I replied, once again, placing a hand upon the Emerald. "Never better, he says. He also bids you a hello."

Weirdly, Knuckles waved back to the Emerald. I frowned sheepishly.

"I don't think he can see you...", I murmured as I let a light chuckle emit from my mouth. He merely shrugged. "Anyway, you've been gone for quite a while. Where have you been?"

"Eh, I went downtown for a couple of minutes to get some more of those lemonade slurpees," he explained, a bit bashfully. "But that's not even the half of it! Right after I got my slurpee — I saw Rouge!"

My face scrunched in confusion. I, um, failed to comprehend the exclamation in him seeing Rouge. He sees Rouge quite frequently, and she does live near that particular café...

Noticing my bewilderment, he urgently continued.

"No, no, it's not what you're thinkin'. See, I saw Rouge with Shadow! And not like as in friends. _They're dating. _She didn't even call me 'Knuckie' or any of those annoying pet names of hers. Hell, she hardly paid me any mind since her mouth was constantly on his!"

"Well, Knuckles," I started a bit shakily, attempting to reason with his temper. "Shadow and Rouge have been together for a little while now. And before that, they were together quite a bit during Christmas and New Year's..."

"...Christmas passed?"

I frowned, a little miffed. Not at his comment, but at him not noticing Rouge's romance with Shadow. It's a bit unnerving, really.

It was evident that Rouge had feelings for Knuckles... feelings blatant enough for even Knuckles to notice. Or at least acknowledge. So, how could he not notice her persistent presence around him anymore? How could he not see that the flirtatious glares she once cast him, she now only reserves for Shadow?

Sure, one could not be so... _dense? _

Or rather...is it something else? Is he just masking how he really feels?

Denial? Rage? Frustration? Sadness? ...Happiness?

I'm sure Knuckles... had feelings for Rouge as well. How deep those emotions are I am unsure. He had to have... I heard him. While entrapped within the Emerald, I would listen to him...

He would curse and berate her for trying to steal the Master Emerald for her own selfish reasons. He would scowl in frustration at how she would so casually flirt with him, and how easily he would succumb to it.

...Then he would stop and calm down. A small, reluctant smile would crack at his features as he admit that he kind of liked how she got under his skin. He would comment on her beauty and maturity, and would sigh almost dreamlike as if he were fantasizing about her. He even confessed that he sometimes _wanted _her to try and steal the Emerald, just so he could get at least a taste of the thrill and excitement his friends faced while he was restrained to the altar.

He would then vehemently scold himself for saying such things, and would return to venting about Rouge trying to take the Emerald.

But he and I both knew... he meant what he said. Knuckles was always a man of his word. And knowing that...

_I knew there was no way he could ever harbor such feelings for me. _

"Eh, Tikal?" He gently shook my shoulder. "Quit spacing out on me, damn it!"

I looked up at him blankly. He blatantly returned it with his trademark scowl. A small smile threatened to form at my lips. It never took much to rile him up.

My short moment of light quickly disappeared as I mind reverted back to him and Rouge.

_Knuckles and Rouge... _

They do make an ideal couple.

Yet, she went with Shadow. She chose the ebony, mysterious hedgehog over the strong, honest echidna. Her love certainly was attractive and had a charm that would definitely swoon any girl. But still...why Shadow over Knuckles?

"Oi, Tikal... what's with the weird stare?"

And what does Knuckles think of them? He and Shadow have always had sort of a hidden rivalry. ...Could it have been over Rouge? Had Shadow won?

"Tikal! Yo, Mobius to Tikal!"

I shifted my gaze downward before facing him again with a stern, determined look.

_I had to know. _

"Tell me, Knuckles," I murmured, continuing to gaze into his hard, violet orbs. "What do you think of Rouge?"

Incredulously, he looked at me as if I said something ridiculous. His eyes literally shrunk to size of dots as a crimson shade dominated his muzzle.

"What do you mean, what do I think of her?", he snapped, waving his fists about embarrassed. "She's a dirty thief who has no life but stealing jewels and conniving others. What else is there to her?"

I sighed, a bit annoyed. He was a terrible liar.

"Don't lie to me, Knuckles," I stated, narrowing my gaze. "I know you have... I know you have feelings for her. So there's no use in lying about it!"

He cast me an expression mixed with both confusion and shock.

"Feelings... for Rouge? What? Tikal... where is all of this coming from?!"

"Knuckles, I _heard _you. I told you how I would listen to you within the Emerald prior to my resurrection. You... you would speak of how you enjoyed it when she would tease you and how you secretly liked it when she imposed a challenge upon you." I clenched my fists together. "You spoke of her maturity and how she was different from any girl you had ever met."Hot tears now threatened to fall from my eyes. "You... you called her... beautiful... and compared her beauty... to that of the Emerald's... so, there's no denying it..."

The guardian was at a loss for words. "Tikal... I ..."

"_You love her!", _I finally exclaimed. "There's no way you could not, so... so don't be oblivious to it! An emotion that passive should not be dealt with lightly!"

"Listen, Tikal. You don't understand..."

"What don't I understand?", I questioned rather curt albeit with a tremor. It took all I had to suppress my tears. "What I _understand _is a man who lost out on his chance of love because he—

"_Would you just shut up?!" _

_..._

I-I was speechless. Knuckles has never yelled at me before. Never. I looked upon him silently, stubbornly refusing my rebellious tears to fall.

He was breathing heavily as his face was overwhelmed with frustration and emotional fatigue. His fierce, violet glare dominated over my own, as he continued to stare at me with an intensity I was unfamiliar with.

"Just... listen," he panted. His voice was soft and delicate, almost as if he was reluctant to speak at all. "You... you don't understand, Tikal."

Knuckles then kneeled before me and put a sturdy finger to my mouth before I had the chance to counter his comment.

"You're right... I did have feelings for Rouge. How could I not? She... she's beautiful. And one of the only girls I know who could hold their own in a fight. That bat... she broke my stereotype of women...and... I liked that about her... a lot."

A fierce blush engulfed him as he spoke of her. This made me angry. No... no, not angry. Jealous. Envious.

Why couldn't he speak such things about me? What did she have that I didn't? I wasn't as bold or pretty or as good a fighter as Rouge, but I... I believe I am still worthy of his heart!

_At least... I think I am. _

Sighing deeply, he continued, "Despite all of that though... it wasn't love. It took me a while to come to that conclusion too, ya know. But then I came to some... realizations, so to speak."

"...Realizations?", I questioned meekly. He nodded slowly.

...

"Ya see... I thought I was in love with her. Like more than some silly crush. Hell, I was even considering asking her out at one point. I mean, everyone else... well, Amy and Cream... kept nagging me about how great a couple we would make, so I figured why not."

His gaze transferred to the ground. "I thought I had it figured out. We were both treasure hunters, and had both had a base appreciation for treasure, at the least. We were both specialized in some sort of martial art. And I was pretty sure she... she had liked me as well." A tiny smirk tugged at his lips. "But... then I started to notice Shadow. I started to note how he always was by her side and how patient he was with her. I noticed the glares he would cast me when she would flirt with me, and even more threatening ones when we would fight. I caught those longing stares he would cast her when she wasn't looking. And when she would flirt with him, he would have this aura of satisfaction about him. It was weird..."

"And that's when I realized, I don't love her." Violet met with aqua once again. He case me a soft, genuine smile. "There was no point in being jealous of him. I actually kind of envied him. I couldn't compete with someone who already held such passion for her. Why go after a prize you liked, but wasn't really sure if you wanted in the first place?" He chuckled a bit. "Besides, I realized that these feelings of love I had... were for someone else."

My eyes widened to size of saucers as he centered his confident gaze upon me.

_I-Impossible...! Does this... does this mean that he...? _

I shook my head vigorously, refusing to let such ludicrous thoughts litter my mind. Surely, he isn't saying that he... _loves me? _It can't be! Am I even his _type? _I mean, he's dated Julie-Su in the past, and was interested in Rouge, so I don't think that I exactly fit his standards...

"What's wrong, Tikal?", the red echidna asked me cooly. His light tone mocked me.

I merely continued to stare at him, confused. Bewildered. Satisfied. Relieved. This was all so much to take in...

Why is he being so forward with me? So truthful? So raw? So honest? I have never witnessed him so bare before. Here he was, this strong warrior who was supposedly oblivious to such emotions as love, and now he... just exposed some of his most personal feelings... to me...

Knuckles snickered, "Why are you getting so flustered?"

"How can I _not?", _I barked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable under his presence. "You're telling me all of these things that are quite frankly overwhelming! And—

"And?", he inquired, seemingly enjoying my anxiety.

I sighed breathlessly, as I felt myself shrink of embarrassment. This only seemed to fuel his laughter.

"Listen, Tikal, I'm just as nervous about this as you are," he admitted through his smile. "I've never been this open with anyone before, so you'll have to bear with me. Don't you think this is weird for me too? But I've gotta let it out. You're the only one I want to know this side of me..."

A single tear slid down my cheek as I gently murmured his name.

"I remember... I remember, seeing you in that hospital bed after I had found you by the Master Emerald... I remember taking it upon myself to help you get acquainted to your new life. At first, I just thought I was just being a good friend, and kind of repaying you for helping us deal with Chaos a while ago. But then I started to get to know you. ...You're such a kind soul, Tikal..."

A soft laugh escaped from his lips.

"You're probably the only one who can put up with my temper. You don't come up to the Island just to screw with me or to call me away for some stupid mission. You actually come for me." He rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Heh, I would go out on a tangent and blow you up with how beautiful you are and how being around you makes everything else seem better, so I'll just cut to the chase..."

His confident facade slightly faltered as his deep blush crept stealthily back onto his body, and his hands began to slightly tremble. His once determined glare now revealed reluctance as he struggled to meet me in the enchanted gaze we once shared.

I'm really not much better. My heart was caught in my throat as I anxiously awaited his confession. I-I was so sure that he loved Rouge that I never... I never fathomed that he would love me. _Me._

I must admit... a little while after my resurrection, I did begin to have somewhat of a crush on him. Sure, Shadow was very attractive, and exceptionally kind to me... I was always more compelled to Knuckles. After all, my main reason for wanting to be resurrected was to be with him.

However, I never pursued my feelings. I... I was so sure that he and Rouge were already in love, and merely teased each other as a front. I didn't bother to interfere with such an obvious pair. So when I looked at him and her, I would try to push my feelings away.

As long as he was happy, I was happy too.

...But they never went away. They only grew. They grew with each day I saw him, with each moment I spent with him. Never have I felt so strongly about one being. I was not sure if I could handle such powerful emotions.

_I would wake up each day hoping that one day I could claim his heart to be my own..._

_...and each day those hopes were crushed by the false assumption that his heart was already captured. _

"I love you."

_To believe such a lie for so long was foolish. _

Heavy droplets of tears spilled onto my skirt as I digested what has just been said.

_He loves me. _

"Eh, why are you crying?", he questioned, as he gently wiped my tears away. "Jeez, I only told you that I loved you, not friggin' proposed to you!"

_This is so surreal... he loves me? _

"...Why me?"

My love cast me a baffled look. "Huh?"

"Why me?", I sniffled again, my aqua blue orbs glossed with tears. "I mean, I was—

His expression softened. "I'm not going through that whole confession again, so you can just forget about that. Just know that I just do, okay?"

"...But I'm from the ancient Echidna tribe. Wouldn't it be weird to date your ancestor?"

"No... not really."

"I-I'm not tough, and I don't like to fight. And I don't know any martial arts!"

"Not a problem. I'll just have to work twice as hard to protect the both of us."

"I'm— I'm really sensitive, and I'm not as pretty or smart as—

I was silenced as he suddenly embraced me, engulfing me in his warmth and love as I cried.

Why...was I such in denial? The man of who I've claimed to love is confessing his love for me, and I'm making excuses for us not be together.

Why am I sabotaging my dream? This is what I wanted... to be with him. To love him. I would not have taken the risk of resurrection for no one else!

_This is so surreal..._

I buried my face in his chest, allowing my tears to fall freely onto both my and his body. He pressed me closely to him.

_He loves me. _

"Idiot," he muttered hoarsely to my ear. "stupid excuses like that aren't going to change my mind."

His lips gently brushed my forehead. "How many times do I have say it before it gets through your thick skull? I love you, damn it! And... and I know you love me too, so quit with the damn excuses!"

_I love him. _

Tears still brimming my eyelids, I looked up at my love and smiled. I mustered the most genuine smile I could before breaking into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

_Happiness_... I cannot remember a time when I was this happy. There's no use in denying this— this, _this is real. _

Slowly, I returned his embrace, as I blissfully basked in his love. His ragged brown scarf tickled my face.

_Love_...he said he loved me. My own father has never told he loved me. Only that he cared about me. Not even Chaos, the creature of who I was entrapped in the Master Emerald with for countless years has never graced me with such words.

Knuckles smirked, "So, you're finally warming up to the idea, eh?"

I nodded gleefully. "...I love you, Knuckles..."

His blush, already as bright as Rudolph's nose, literally spread to his whole body, as his mouth hung slightly agape. It was quickly replaced, however, by a playful scowl engraved on his features. I giggled lightly at this.

"Feh, I knew you did," he proclaimed proudly. "Only took ya three hours to say it. Jeez."

I decided not to retort, and merely buried my head further into his chest. My joyous tears continued to pour onto both of our bodies. He didn't seem to mind his tear-soaked chest (and scarf), as he soon joined me in laughter.

Our laughter was heard throughout the young night's skies as a proclamation of our newfound love...

_He loves me!_

* * *

Winter doesn't seem to be the same around here anymore. Rather, it's still ridiculously cold just minus the excess amount of snow. Brisk, chilling winds still burrowed beneath my fur as I flew, and the few snowflakes that did fall still always found their way to melt on my already moist nose.

Nonetheless, flying was still enjoyable.

I hardly fly nowadays due to how I utilize the X-Tornado as my source of transportation. I get an exhilarating experience out of both— but flying has always been more natural to me. Sure, flying around in a hi-tech plane has its perks– but anybody, trained properly that is, could fly it. Only I can fly using my two special tails.

...Ah. I probably should explain _where _and _why _I'm flying to begin with. Well, I'm on my way to Cream' s house. _Why? _I promised her that I would take her, Cheese, and Cheese's brother, Chocala, to Union Park for the afternoon. Chocala was only there for another two days, and according to Cream and Vanilla, he apparently had a sudden urge to see me before he left. Weird, seeing as the last (and first) time I saw him was when Metal Sonic had transformed into Metal Madness upon Robotnik's Egg Fleet. Not to mention, I was too occupied with saving the world alongside Sonic and Knuckles to notice that Cream had two Chaos with her.

Within a few minutes, the spacious Leaf Forest was in sight. I could also see the "forest oasis" Cream had introduced to me a while ago. Kind of funny how the place is spot in the middle of the zone. Heh.

Several miles west from the "oasis" laid a fairly small cottage near a cliff above the majestic ocean. Small puffs of smoke arose from their chimney, which more than likely signified that they had the fireplace going. As I neared their home, I noticed three snowmen that stood firmly on their snow-littered lawn– rather, I saw a snowman and two "Chao-men". Or two Chao snowmen. Which ever made the most sense.

I descended my flight to get a better look at them. It was very simple to tell who created what: on the bigger snowman, Cream's trademark cyan ribbon was tied around its non-visible neck, along with the shiny, gold buttons that she usually uses for the cufflings of her gloves... that is along with the traditional snowmen accessories. The "Chao-man" closest to Cream's has a red bow tie like Cheese, and the one beside his has a blue bow tie, like Chocala. I grinned at all of their lopsided grins, and soon found myself trying to imitate them.

...That is... till I remembered why I came here in the first place.

Slightly scolding myself for getting so distracted, I approached the small house and rapped a few knocks upon the chestnut door. I hope they answer soon... it's freezing out here...

Thirty seconds.

One minute.

...Two minutes.

I frowned, a bit impatient. I knew _somebody _was home— there was smoke coming from their chimney, and I heard noises from beyond the door. Plus, if they _were _gone, which I doubt, but _if _they _were, _I'm sure Vanilla or Cream would had left a note or something.

I wonder why nobody's answering? Better knock aga–

"Who is it?"

_Ack! _My eyes almost popped out of their sockets! S-She almost slammed me with that door— I barely dodged it!

Cream beamed brightly upon seeing me.

"Oh, Tails, it's you!" She stepped aside. "Please, come in."

...

...Apparently, she didn't notice that she almost killed me with her front door. Heh. Well I wasn't hurt, so I guess I shouldn't dwell about it...

"Hey, Cream," I said with equal enthusiasm as I walked through the threshold of her home. "You all ready to go?"

Her smile quickly turned upside down as her gaze shifted to the room behind her.

"Oh...Tails." Her voice was barely above that of a whisper. Why was she so sad? "I'm sorry. I can't— we can't go with you today."

I cast her a baffled look. "Huh? Why not? Is something wrong?"

She looked down at her feet. "Yesterday, Cheese and Chocala were out in the snow too long and now they're both sick." She sniffled a bit. "I-I'm sorry, Tails, but I have to take care of them with my mother. Maybe some other time..."

I have to admit, I was... really disappointed. And kind of mad! I mean, it's not good that the Chao brothers are sick, but... does Cream _have _to take care of them? Couldn't Miss Vanilla handle them by herself while we go play?

...Eh, that's really selfish of me. I've been hanging around Cream a lot lately, and I've come to really enjoy her company. Sure, she's no mecha genius, but she still helps out around the lab and at least tolerates my techno babble, even though I know I might as well be speaking to her in ancient Babylonian.

Anyway, it would really suck if I couldn't spend any time with her today. There's gotta be something I can do!

"W-Wait, Cream!", I exclaimed, frantic to try to work _something _out. She looked up at me with sad hazel eyes. "Maybe I could help you guys take care of them. It's no trouble, really."

_That and I don't like it when she's sad. _

She cast me a wary stare. "I don't want you to get sick too, Tails."

"Don't worry, I won't get sick," I assured her, putting on a false bravado. "I've been around Sonic when he's sick, and if I can deal with _that, _then I'm sure I can handle this."

Cream was still unsure. "I don't know..."

"Cream, dear, who was that at the door?"

Just then, Cream's mother, Miss Vanilla, approached us from the back room. She greeted us both with a warm, motherly smile, as she balanced a tray of two empty bowls with her hands. Miss Vanilla was always pretty. However, the beige apron of which she wore over her dress, was anything but. It was covered with food stains, Chao barf, and... more Chao barf. I kind of struggled from letting my own barf out... ugh...

"Oh, hello there, Miles," the barf-covered lady greeted. How was she _not_ disgusted by that?! "I apologize for my appearance. My, I must look a mess, judging off of your facial expression." She giggled a bit as she set the tray down on a nearby inn table. "Cheese and Chocala are really sick. Those naughty Chao... I told them specifically not to play in the snow too long lest they want to catch a cold, and now look what they've gone got. Hm hm hm... well, I guess I really can't complain about it now."

I simply nodded.

Don't look at the barf-covered apron, don't look at the barf-covered apron, don't look at the barf-covered apron, don't look at the barf-covered apron...

"So, Miles," Miss Vanilla continued. "What are you doing here?"

"Tails was going to take Cheese, Chocala, and I to Union Park today, but now we can't," Cream explained dejectedly. I cast her a sympathetic look.

_Scratch that. I _really _hate to see her sad. _

Her mature hazel eyes lit up in curiosity. "Hm? And why not?"

"Well... because Cheese and Chocala are sick..."

The older rabbit chuckled heartily, "Oh don't let them being sick ruin your fun!" She placed a delicate hand on her daughter's head and rubbed it softly. "I'll take care of them. You go play with Tails on your little date."

Both Cream and I cast her an unbelievable stare.

_I just jinxed myself, didn't I? Or is this deja vu? _

_D-D-Date?!_ Did she just call... me taking Cream to the park a... date? A small blush crept onto my cheeks.

It's not like I haven't taken her to the park before— but Cheese or somebody else what always there with us! It was never just the two of us! Well... except that one time by the forest "oasis"... so, it was almost never just the two of us...

Cream looked at her mother incredulously.

"M-Mother! I-I couldn't leave you to take care of them by yourself! That's unfair!"

"And it's unfair of you to turn Miles around after he came all this way in this winter weather," her mother countered. A soft smile graced her features as she knelt down to our level. "I can handle Cheese and Chocala. It's only a common cold. They'll probably be over it before the day is up."

Cream was still unconvinced. "A-Are you sure?"

"Go on, Cream," she reassured as she lightly pushed her toward their coat rack. "It's a little past three right now...Miles, dear, have her back before it gets too dark out, okay?"

"Sure thing, Miss Vanilla," I reaffirm with a prompt salute.

My mind kept drifting back to that 'date' comment. I mean, I'm nine years old... surely I'm old enough to go on a date. Sonic told me he went on his first date around this age... so surely I'm not being too ambitious...

...

But then again, that girl probably offered to buy him a chili dog in exchange for his autograph, and he just called it a date...and he never has been on an actual date 'cause he always ran from them...

Why am I referencing Sonic about dates, anyway? With all the drama he's going through with Amy, I really shouldn't refer to him for _anything _romance related...

Well, I do remember Sonic saying something about the girl kissing the guy at the end of a date if it went well. Wait, not Sonic... maybe it was Kiyo... or maybe it was Vector?

...Will Cream kiss me if we have a good date?

"Tails? Tails, are you okay?"

I came to when started to wave her hand in front of my face. She smiled sweetly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I was ready to go."

I returned her smile. "Great. Let's go, then!"

I grasped her hand in mine as I began to lead her out the house. I-I don't know what compelled me to do it other than... I just wanted to. I ignored the blushes coming onto both of our faces.

"Bye, Mother!", Cream exclaimed as I led her out of the house. "Take good care of Cheese and Chocala!"

Vanilla simply cast us a warm smile before closing the door after us.

Still holding hands, Cream bashfully looked up at me.

"Um... so shall we be going?", she squeaked, her free hand lightly fidgeting with the Chao patch sewn onto her baby blue jacket. "I don't think the usual route is too bad..."

I squeezed her hand assuredly. If this really was a date... Miss Vanilla had said it was... and if I was to get a kiss at the end... then I had to make sure Cream was happy throughout.

"I have a better idea. You up for flying?"

* * *

So... the first chapter of 2009. On June 18th. Last updated... _June 26, 2008. _Eh. What can I really say? Senior year was hectic. So much was happening, and it all went by so fast... and now I'm just a lazy bum at home waiting to go to college. XD Bet you all are pretty pissed that it took me pretty much a _year _to update this chapter! Believe me, I felt guilty for not updating for so long...

Now KnuxRouge and ShadTikal fans, please put down your pitchforks and knives. Don't litter my reviews with your bitching, cause I really don't want to hear it. Yeah, yeah, I went with Shadow/Rouge and Knuckles/Tikal, oppose to the more popular couples. Whatever. From here on out, it's going to be predominantly SonAmy anyway, so there won't be as many moments with them.

With that said, this chapter probably won't get as much praise as the last chapter. Meh. I'm okay with that. Just wait until yall read Chapter 18 though... whenever _that _comes out...

* * *

Replies to Anonymous Reviews (from Chapter 16):

_I apologize for the LATE responses!!_

To **Shayla-the-White-Phoenix**: Thank you, I'm glad you love the story. :D Sorry, there was no SonAmy-ness in this chapter. Come back next chapter... it'll be filled with it.

To **Pretty Ricky**: I kind of did abandon this story for a minute, I guess. Ehehehe. Anyway, thanks for the review. Yes, the drama has yet to cease, and there's more coming at ya, so stay tuned! Also, w00t for Class of 2009!

To **Yuki-KUN!!!**: Thanks for the review. And yes, I would have to agree with you... I did rather like the chapter as well. Look out for Chapter 18, when it comes out... eventually. XD

* * *

_Y'know, I've been watching Bobobobo-bobo-bobo recently, and even though the show is pretty damn random and kind of stupid... I still laugh my ass off at it. Also, am I the only one who thinks Gasser and Beauty make a cute couple? _

* * *


End file.
